No te atrevas
by Yamii Nara
Summary: 20 años han pasado, pero no solos ya que el gremio esta siendo dominado por la nueva generación, una nueva generación en busca del amor.Que pasa cuando unís padres/padrinos celosos, pseudos-primos que te mueven el piso y madres demoníacas? Todo bajo el ruidoso y destructivo techo de Fairy Tail? Entra y averígualo! Denle una oportunidad (no soy buena para los resúmenes)TIENE DRAMA!
1. Recordando

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: Primero que todo BIENVENIDO!.Hace poco termine una historia y ahora empiezo con otra. Esta historia no trato sobre los protagonistas de Fairy Tail trata sobre sus hijos y como estos crecen en rodeados de padres/padrinos sobreprotectores, pseudo-primos que confunden todo, madres diabólicas, mucha diversión y momentos incómodos/hot. Espero que lo disfruten!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-RECORDANDO-

-21 AÑOS ATRÁS-

De golpe la vieron correr a toda prisa camino al baño, preocupados varios la siguieron, pegaron la oreja en la puerta y

-PUUUUUAAAAAAAJJJJJJJJJJ. Terrible vomitada. Se alejaron de la puerta y esperaron.

Cuando por fin abrió, los miro buscando un rostro en particular, al encontrarlo este entendió y se abrió paso entre la multitud, se paro junto a ella.

-ara ara, ya no tiene caso ocultarlo, hace 4 meses cuando me fui de misión con Laxus a petición del maestro… nos casamos. Ambos mostraron el anillo.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-y estamos embarazados de 3 meses.

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-de gemelos.

-QUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? PUFFFFFF varios cayeron inconscientes al piso.

Al rato cuando el gremio se recupero de la noticia, después de las amenazas de los hermanos Strauss al rubio que los miraba con cara de *tarde para amenazas, ya la embarace… y de dos jaja*, llanto por parte de las chicas por no haber estado en la ceremonia, llanto por los hombres que se sentían completamente derrotados y llanto por parte del maestro que gritaba a todo pulmón – POR FIN TENDRÉ UN BISNIETO WAAAAAAAAA, SERÉ BISABUELO WAAAAAAAAAAAA.

El gremio celebro como nunca antes, todos los felicitaron y prometieron que los regalos que no les dieron por la boda (ya que nadie sabía nada) se los darían a los bebes.

Después se armo una gran pelea por quienes serian los padrinos. Nunca las mujeres (cofEvercof) habían peleado con tanta energía y los hombres con tantos fundamentos sobre quien era mejor amigo o lo conocía más. Al final de una semana de peleas la pareja eligió como madrinas a Ever (o si no los convertiría en piedra) y a Lissana y como padrinos a Elfman y Bickslow (jugo piedra papel o tijeras con Freed y gano).

-genial, justo son parejas. Y 4 personas atragantadas.

6 meses y una semana después.

Mirajane Strauss de Dreyar , llevaba a su esposo arrastrando por el suelo del hospital, puerta tras puerta, todos los pacientes vieron el deplorable estado del hombre.

-no abra un próximo embarazo a menos que el embarazado seas tú. Estaba sudando y apretaba los dientes a causa del dolor, aun así su sonrisa seguía intacta.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la sala de parto, Mira no quiso que Laxus entrara excusándose en que si lo tenía cerca probablemente lo mataría, en su lugar Lissana entro.

El gremio entero estaba en la sala de espera, Laxus caminaba de una punta a la otra nervioso, su abuelo lloraba igual que la primera.

-LAAAAAXUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

El increíble grito hizo que el hospital entero temblara, todos tragaron en seco, está bien que ella era un demonio muy resistente al dolor, pero en el parto todas sufren.

Luego de 5 horas, la albina menor salió y los llamo con la mano. Los primeros en entrar fueron el padre (por obviedad), el bisabuelo y los padrinos más Freed. Vieron en los brazos de Mira dos pequeños paquetitos rubios, entonces la sonrisa más boba y los ojos mas llorosos por la felicidad del mundo aparecieron en la cara de Laxus.

-gracias. Susurro en oído de su esposa, mientras con un dedo tocaba la carita de uno de sus hijos.

-les presento a Neji y Laito Dreyar. Sonrió llorosa la nueva mamá.

-20 AÑOS ATRÁS-

Un día cualquiera Erza dijo que se iría de misión y no supieron de ella por todo un año, cuando de golpe un día la puerta del gremio se abrió de un patada, dejando ver a Jellal quien traía en brazos a Erza, APUNTO DE DAR A LUZ!.

-pero qué demonios! Dijo Lucy al verlos.

-dijo que quería parir en el gremio. Les informo Meredy.

La pelirroja estaba con un adorable vestido suelto que la hacía ver muy dulce, detrás de ella Meredy, Ángel, Cobra, Midnight, Hoyote y Racer cargaban cajas y bolsos.

-llamen al Porlyusica ahora! Dijo el maestro.- Wendy y Mira asistirán el parto, súbela a la enfermería.

Nadie reacciono, eso no era posible, acababan de ver a Erza Titania Scarlet en brazos de Jellal Fernandez seguido de Crime Sorciere subir a la enfermería porque ella estaba a punto de dar a luz, PERO QUE MIERDA TENIA LA BEBIDA! Incluso Cana tiro su barril de la impresión.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. El primer grito alerto a los demás y les dejo claro que no era producto del alcohol, no era verdad.

-TE VOY A MATAR JELLAL. Grito Gray y subió las escaleras hecho una furia, desde el segundo piso se vio al maestro del Crime Sorciere caer sobre una mesa.

-COMO MIERDA SE TE OCURRE EMBARAZAR A ERZA! Secundo Natsu quien lo agarro.

-ESTO TE COSTARA CARO. Laxus se acercaba tronándose los dedos al igual que todos los hombres del gremio para matar al peliazul.

-sabia que esto iba a pasar. Se quejo Ángel.

-tal vez deberíamos ir a ayudar al maestro. Comento Cobra.-lo que oigo no es agradable.

-se lo advertimos, ahora que se joda. Dijo Midnight.

-JELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAL. El grito hizo a todos mirar el segundo piso, el ex mago santo desapareció por las escaleras al grito de YA VOOOOOY.

-creo que es obvio quien manda, no? Dijo al aire Meredy, el gremio entero asintió.

-estos estúpidos humanos y sus descuidos. Se quejaba la vieja curandera subiendo las escaleras, se oyó un fuerte portazo y nada mas por un rato.

-QUIEN ES EL HUMANO RESPONSABLE DE ESTE DESASTRE?

Otro rato más de nada, ni las moscas tenían el valor de romper la tensión de lugar. Después de 2 horas una hermosa albina salió por la puerta.

-ara ara, tenemos un nuevo miembro. Dijo feliz. Todos se amucharon en la puerta de la enfermería para encontrarse a un Jellal con un ojo morado, sangrando, varias espadas y trajes por el suelo y una Erza maravillada que tenia alzando a una pequeña de cabellos rojos con una marca del mismo color sobre su ojo derecho.

-El Presento un Kyoko Fernández Scarlet.

-ejem, quienes serán los padrinos? Y se desato una guerra.

-19 AÑOS ATRÁS-

Gajeel había hecho literalmente un hueco en el suelo de tanto ir y venir, Lily estaba a su lado de la misma manera, Jet y Droy lloraban y gritaban LEVYYYYYYYYYY.

-si tanto miedo te da hubieras entrado con ella. Le dijo Natsu.

-ella quiso que entrara la coneja. Respondió.

-pero tú eres su esposo. Le recalco el pelirosa.

-pero ella quería a la coneja porque le daba vergüenza que la viera así.

-la has visto de todas las formas posibles hierrito. El Dragneel se paro y palmeo el hombro del moreno. –vamos yo saco a Luce y tú te quedas con tu mujer.

Dicho y hecho Natsu irrumpió en la sala de parte cargo a la rubia sobre su hombro y se la llevo, mientras Gajeel se ponía la ropa estéril y se posicionaba al lado de su amor.

-necesito estar aquí, por nuestra hija y por ti, aunque me duela verte sufrir y sepa que no puedo evitarlo, necesito acompañarte. Tomo la mano con fuerza, mientras la peliazul pujaba.

El llanto de un bebe lo saco de su trance, ahí entre mantitas tenían a su nueva razón para vivir, su hija y su esposa su princesa y su reina, sus amores, ellas junto a Lily son su perfecta familia.

Levy la observaba tenia su cabello y los ojos de su padre, seguro le gustarían los pircing y las peleas, también seria inteligente y femenina, aunque con el padre y el padrino que tenía ningún hombre sería tan idiota de acércasele.

-es perfecta. Dijo ella.

-claro, tu eres su madre. Respondió el, se miraron y ambos labios formaron un gracias.

Toc, toc, la puerta se abrió.

-perdón, pero quiero conocer a mi ahijada. Dijo un exceed negro entrando, acompañado de una rubia madrina, el maestro del gremio, Mira, Jet y Droy, el resto espiaba desde la puerta.

-al fin haces algo bien hierrito.

-les presento a Taiga Redfox ,gehe. Sonrió con orgullo el papa baboso.

-TAIGAAAAAA. Lloraron dos hombres.

-18 AÑOS ATRÁS-

Ambas estaban de mal humor, sentadas a nada de matar a todos en el mundo, a lo lejos se veía dos figuras acercarse a toda velocidad.

-aquí tienes cariño. En ambos hombres las ojeras y el cansancio se les notaba y es que si ellas no dormían ellos no dormían.

Natsu le extendió un enorme tazón de fideos con MUCHA salsa picante y un gran libro a su esposa. Gray le extendió un enorme tazón de helado a su notengolamasputaidea… ¿madre de su hijo?.

-gracias. Ambas sonrieron y sus ojos se llenaron de brillo ante el plato de comida, los chicos se tiraron en la barra para tratar de descansar.

-yo no sabía que la paternidad sería tan compleja. Se quejo el pelirosa.

-por lo menos tú querías ser padre. Le contesto el pelinegro.

-te pasa por calentón. Le remato.

-no fui mi culpa, ella llego a mi casa vestida solo con un tapado, SOLO UN TAPADA, COMO CARAJO QUERÍAS QUE REACCIONARA?.

-de la misma forma solo que con un condón de por medio.

-GRAAAY-SAMAAAAAA

-que sucede Juvia? Pregunto sin ganas.

-a Juvia se le rompió la fuente. Y el Fullbaster desapareció con Juvia en brazos por la puerta. Seguido de todos claro está.

Al llegar al hospital, la enfermera les indico donde ir, allí esperaron 4 horas, en las que nada se oía, solo se veía agua, mucha agua. De golpe una luz roja y muchos médicos corriendo alertaron a todos. Vieron como 20 enfermeros sacaban a Gray de la sala de parto a rastras, Natsu y Gajeel fueron a ayudar, entre los 2 lograron que se controlara, el Fullbaster cayó al suelo entre lágrimas.

-el parto se complico, ambos corren riesgo. Logro decir, automáticamente Lucy y Erza se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron.- no quiero que les pase nada, ellos son mi vida, mi hijo y Juvia.

-la mujer de la lluvia es fuerte y seguro que su hijo también lo es, no te preocupes tanto. Trato de sonar seguro, Gray levanto la vista para insultarlo pero se encontró con Redfox lloroso, después de todo Juvia era como su hermanita y él era el padrino de su hijo además de ser el primero en saber su existencia.

8 horas más pasaron, hasta que por fin el médico salió para decirle que habían logrado estabilizar a madre e hijo, pero que lo que sucediera era cosa del tiempo y de kami-sama.

-puedo verlos?

-solo al niño. El médico le indico al mago de hielo por donde, camino junto con sus amigos más cercanos y pego su cara al vidrio al verlo.

-eres muy guapo, tienes que ponerte bien para poder jugar con tus tíos. Señalo a sus amigos.-y con tus primos. Toco el vientre de Lucy.-para que te enseñe magia y para que le pegues a tu padrino por mí… p-ara que tu mamá te diga cuanto te ama y te apapache todo el tiempo… por favor hijo. Ya no pudo continuar, estallo en lagrimas, Erza lo abrazo con fuerzas. Gajeel por otra parte veía a su ahijado con ojos de ensueño.

Cuando por fin pudieron ver a Juvia todos pasaron, el anteúltimo había sido Gajeel quien salió llorando. Gray se paro frente a la puerta y respiro profundo.

-gris-Sama?

-h-hola Juvia. Estaba conectada a varios aparatos.- sabes tenemos un bebe hermoso, uno que al igual que el papá te necesita, así que te pondrás bien cierto? Que sería de mi vida sin tus acosos? Y la de nuestro hijo si no conociera todo el amor que puedes ofrecerle?. Los ojos de Juvia se convirtieron en cascadas.-tienes que estar bien para tener más hijos, para casarte conmigo.

Dos semanas y 8 malditas horas, al estado de salud de Juvia y su hijo había que sumarle las horas de parto de Lucy. Además del gremio, los espíritus celestiales, Yukino y Rogue con su pequeño hijo de 3 meses llamado Tsuna junto con Sting y Minerva con su hija de 2 meses Carlota también estaban allí.

De la nada Natsu salió de la sala de parto con una radiante sonrisa.

-quieren ver algo hermoso? Les indico con el dedo que pasaran. Leo y Levy como padrinos fueron los primeros, seguimos por todos.

-ella es Nashi Dragneel. Dijo sonriente pero demacrada Lucy.

A las horas ella se había ofrecido a darle el pecho a Ayato el hijo de Juvia ya que ella no podía.

-gracias rival del amor. Le contesto.

El pequeño comió muy poco y a pesar de que estar con su madre le hacía bien lo volvieron a llevar a la nurse. Extrañamente lo acostaron al lado de la camita de Nashi. La cual lo miraba y golpeaba el vidrio, bajo la mirada de ambas padres y padrinos los bebes interactuaban de una manera maravillosa.

Así paso otra semana en la que Lucy llevaba a Nashi para que pasara tiempo con su primo y poder darle el pecho tambien, Ayato se mostraba mejor, de golpe Porlyusica apareció en el hospital y le paso a Juvia una medicina diciendo que tarde en prepararlo porque los ingredientes eran difícil de conseguir y que una vez que se recuperara le diera el pecho al niño humano. Horas después ambos fueron dados de alta.

-Gray-sama aun quiere casarse con Juvia?

-por supuesto.

-16 AÑOS ATRÁS-

-ara ara cuantas embarazas ahí este año? Pregunto en broma Mira.

-emmm, tía Juvia. Contesto un pequeño de solo 4 años.

-y tía Cana. Agrego otro pequeño igual al anterior.

-Erza se fue de "misión", por el tiempo seguro vuelve embarazada. Opino Laxus. La familia Dreyer observaba al gremio que en poco tiempo tendría nuevos integrantes.

-te equivocas cariño. La albina le extendió una carta a su esposo.- ya tuvo una niña hace una semana, Sia Fernández Scarlet.

-creo que nunca disfrutaremos un embarazo de Erza. Dijo el maestro.

-mami, tía Wendy también está embarazada. Dijeron al unisonó los gemelos. Automáticamente la Strauss mayor corrió frente a la peliazul y poso su mano derecha en su vientre.

-c-como? pregunto confundida.

-los niños pequeños son sensibles a los embarazos… donde esta Romeo. Con la mirada lo busco, lo ubico sentado al lado de su padre y se encamino hacia él, los que estaban de por medio se corrieron espantados por el aura asesina de la maga. Cuando los Conbolt la vieron venir se encogieron en su lugar.

-te casas… YA! Y si la sádica cara de Mira no era suficiente, el Satan Soul si lo era.

Desde la barra un rubio reía.

-entonces Erza ya dio a luz, Juvia esta de 8 meses, al igual que Cana y Wendy… la observo.- debe estar de 3. Analizo.

-estoy lleno de bisnietos…WAAAAAAAAAAA AHÍ QUE CELEBRAR. Grito Makarov.

-si celebremos el casamiento de Wendy y Romeo. Dijo Mira la cual traía un párroco y un escribano arrastrando.

-QUEEEEEEEE? POR QUE SE CASA?

-digamos que…por… apuro. concluyo de los más tranquilo Laxus, de inmediato todas las miradas se dirigieron a Romeo.

-hijo yo con los de la derecha y tú con los de la izquierda. Su padre se paso a su lado listo para pelear.

Un mes y días después.

Juvia acababa de dar a luz a su segundo hijo, más bien hija, la pequeña y adorable Hinata. Estaba junto a su esposo, su hijo y Natsu en representación de Cana como los padrinos. Gracias a todo lo que el gremio rezo esta vez no hubo complicaciones y ambas descansaban hasta que.

-APENAS NAZCA, ALGUIEN DEME UN BARRIL. Dijo Cana apretando fuertemente la mano de su pareja.- ESTO ES TU CULPA, MALDITO BORRACHO! Le grito.

-tra-tanquila cielo, ya va a pasar. Se disculpaba.

\- YO TE AVISO, LO CONTROLO. Imitaba la voz masculina.-MENTIROSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Ambos pasaron a la sala de parto.

-si eso niño no nace ebrio va a ser un milagro. Dijo Gajeel.

-no digas eso, Cana no bebió una gota de alcohol desde que supo del embarazo. La defendió Levy.

-además el estado de ebriedad que tenían la noche que lo concibieron no tiene nada que ver. Intervino Natsu, los 3 se miraron para terminar suspirando.

Sorpresivamente después de 3 horas Cana tenía a su hijo en brazos.

-les presento a Shu Glow Alberona. Nunca Bacchus estuvo más sobrio en su vida.

Wendy y Goldmine como padrinos fueron los primeros en abrazar al pequeño.

5 meses después.

Era el tercer parto en lo que iba del año, el gremio ya conocía el hospital y las personas del hospital los conocían. Acostumbrados o no menos de 3 horas de parte se acomodaron, sacaron las cartas y comenzaron las apuestas para ver si era niño o niña. Pero para sorpresa de todos el parto de Wendy duro solo 45 minutos, después de esa tiempo Romeo salió de la sala de parto junto con la peliazul y un bebe en brazos, nadie podía creer que todo hubiese pasado tan rápido, la Marvell que entendió las caras simplemente contesto.

-magia de curación. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, fue la respuesta. Los babosos abuelo y bisabuelo se acercaron, pero los padrinos le ganaron por una volada.

-es muy hermoso. Celebro Charlie.

-Kanato Conbolt Marvell, AYE!

-14 AÑOS ATRÁS-

Esta vez Erza había querido compartir su embarazo desde el principio con sus amigos, pero como era de esperarse no era la única embarazada ya que Ever le llevaba 2 meses la delantera.

-la tuya sí que fue una buena luna de miel. Le dijo la pelirroja.

-ni hablar de tus misiones. Le remato señalando a sus 2 pequeñas las cuales jugaban con sus padrinos.-oye quien es ese?

-es Midnigth el padrino de Sia. Le contesto mientras comía un bocado de pastel de fresas.

-y por que Mira fue si madrina?

-porque es mi enemiga. Y sonrió la castaña sabia a lo que se refería.- quienes serán los padrinos?

-Freed y Bisca. Dijo mientras volvía piedra unos vasos.-y los tuyos?

-Laxus y Ángel.

-E-erza… creo que rompí fuente. La Scarlet se levanto rápido.

-ELFMAN! El Strauss corrió a socorrer a su esposa y la llevo hacia el hospital, lugar en el que ya tenían una sala reservada para las hadas de Fairy Tail.

Cuando llegaron, se oía desde la sala cosas como :LLEVAR A SU MUJER A PARIR ES DE HOMBRES: , :ESTAR EN EL PARTO ES DE HOMBRES: hasta que de pronto silencio.

-te apuesto a que Ever lo convierto en piedra. Dijo Cana a su esposo, el cual estrecho su mano, pobre ingenuo.

3 horas después el médico salió y dio la noticia que ambas estaban bien, pero que la señora Strauss había convertido en piedra al señor Strauss, Cana extendió su mano para recibir el dinero de la apuesta.

-tenemos una ahijada. Dijo Freed mientras abrazaba a la castaña.

-luego cobrare las apuestas. Dijo esta antes de entrar a la sala, siendo seguida por el resto.

-8 AÑOS ATRÁS-

-hacia mucho que no venia por aquí. Comentaba una enfermera.

-es que todos los del gremio se están cuidando. Río Gray.

-seguro no estarán aquí más de una hora, es lo bueno de los partos de Wendy. Le dijo otra enfermera.

-llevamos aquí apenas 15 minutos. Le dijo Natsu.

-no puedo creer que esa sala tenga el nombre del gremio. Dijo sonrojada Erza.

-en esa sala han nacido la mayoría de esos niños. Dijo la enfermera agachándose- ummm ustedes 2 no nacieron aquí… porque? Dijo tocando la cabeza de las hijas mayores de Erza.

-ellas son hijas de las "misiones" de Erza gehe. Le contesto Gajeel. La enfermera se giro a tocar al tercer niño de Erza.

-recuerdo que el día que naciste tu mami casi destruye el hospital entero, ni hablar el lamentable estado en el que dejo a tu papi… pobre hombre.

-o lo golpeaba a él o termina de destruir el hospital… ya sabes el dolor es… incontenible. Se excuso la Scarlet. A lo que la enfermera asintió dándole toda la razón.

La puerta se abrió.

-32 minutos, increíble. Dijo la enfermera.

-ni que lo digas, miren a Reiji. Concluyo Wendy siendo abrazada por Romeo que tenía en brazos a Kanato.

-TIEMPO PRESENTE-

Sentados desde la barra Laxus, Makarov y Mira junto Erza y Cana veían el gremio.

-han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos 20 años. Dijo el maestro.

-si 20 años en los que gane un sin fin de apuestas. le contesto Cana.

-pensar que la nueva generación de Fairy Tail han crecido tanto me da nostalgia. Dijo Mira.

-pensar en que ellos serán los padres de la próxima generación me da nostalgia. Dijo Laxus.

-no quiero pensar en eso. Dijo Erza negando.- somos jóvenes para ser abuelos.

-mira a Azuka, ella tiene 2 niños ya. Agrego la albina. De pronto.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, TENDRÉ MAS TATARANIETOS, AHÍ QUE CELEBRAR!

-AYE! El gremio no entendió de que hablaba, pero eso significaba fiesta.

-ara, ara, esto recién comienza.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ohayo, y les gusto? sean honestos... bueno en los próximos capítulos cuando vayan conociendo a los nuevos personajes les voy a poner las edades entre paréntesis () para evitar confundirlos. Bueno ya saben comenten (que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo), ponganme en favoritos (se creen que lo merezco , obvio).

Eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos y besitos!


	2. volviendo

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-VOLVIENDO-

-llego. Azuka tomaba asiento en la barra dejando sobre esta una revista.

-gracias, tus niños están con el maestro. Dijo Mira mientras comenzaba a leer la revista. –kyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa, LO SABIA. Grito

-que sucede. Pregunto Erza, la albina le paso la revista.

-mis hijos están en el primer puesto de " a que mago quieres como novio", es inevitable que las mujeres tengan buen gusto, no?.

-y Subaru en que puesto esta? La pelirroja comenzó a pasar las hojas, pero no lo encontró.- en segundo lugar esta Ayato, en tercero Shu. Dijo desganada.

-y de las chicas? Curioseo Azuka, la cual cargaba a Fran su hijo menor.

\- a ver… Taiga?... en segundo Kyoko y en tercero Nashi. Concluyo.- KYOKO EN SEGUNDO LUGAR? Y SIA? ELLA NO ESTA! Erza se había puesto de pésimo humor.

Si alguien creía que el equipo Natsu era el grupo más destructivo de todo Fiore era porque no conocían al grupo que estaba entrando por la puerta del gremio en ese momento. Encabezados por una bellísima mujer, alta, delgada, pechos exuberantes , cintura pequeña, buenas caderas y estilizadas piernas, Kyoko Fernández era la viva imagen de su madre salvo por la marca en su ojo derecho herencia paterna, pero no solo se parecía a su madre físicamente ya que se personalidad era igual de atemorizante y explosiva, además de ser la maternal del grupo y encargarse del orden en el, llevaba un vestido color azul oscuro largo hasta las rodillas, el escote dejaba a la vista la marca de gremio color amarrillo en su pecho derecho, con unas botas cortas del mismo color, su largo cabello rojo como siempre mantenido en una cola alta con unos pocos mechones libres, a su lado derecho la temida Nashi Dragneel y es que la pelirosa lo único que había heredado de Lucy era el cuerpo, las llaves y el gusto por la escritura porque en personalidad era como tener a Natsu en versión mujer, con unas botas negras hasta las rodillas, un short de jean negro, un top blanco, un chaleco negro y como cinturón una bufanda de escamas de dragon blanco, el cabellos recogido en dos coletas bajas era lo suficientemente largo para llegar hasta sus costillas, del lado derecho de estas tenia de color azul la marca del gremio, a su izquierda Ayato Fullbaster, sin dudas era hijo de Gray , los rasgos maternales solo se notaban en los ojos y el color de cabello también un poco en su personalidad algo tímida y acosadora, pero el tsundere que su padre le heredo podía mas, vestía de milagro uno jeans negros con botas acordonadas a la mitad de la pantorrilla, sin camisa dejando la marca del gremio color blanco en su pectoral derecho, llevaba como siempre el collar de cruz que había sido de su padre, detrás de Ayato, Taiga Redfox, nadie sabía de dónde había heredado semejante figura, alta de grandes pechos y buen trasero Taiga era considera la más hermosa de Fiore, acompañada de su larga cabellera celeste y sus filoso ojos rojos, ella tenía un pirsin en la nariz, una argolla en el labio inferior del lado izquierdo, toda la oreja derecha perforada, en cambio la izquierda solo tenía un aro, vestida una musculosa negra que se cortaba un poco mas debajo de sus pechos dejando a la vista la argolla en su ombligo, un pantalón camuflado metido en unas botas hasta las rodillas acordonadas, su marca del gremio color celeste se ubicaba en su muñeca derecha, alto de piel tostada, cabello azul oscuro y ojos marrones Kanato Conbolt era la mezcla perfecta entre sus padres, además de su manera tímida y respetuosa de ser, vestía un pantalón gris con unas botas negras, un largo chaleco purpura dejando en pecho al descubierto y un cinto gris oscuro, la marca del gremio en su nuca color celeste.

-LLEGAMOS! grito Nashi, y se tiro sobre su padre el cual casi lloraba de la emoción de tenerla de vuelta.

-tardaron mucho. Se quejo Natsu.- 3 SEMANAS! Le reclamo.

-estábamos en una misión, no empieces a lo diré a mamá. De repente algo volador se sujeto de la chica y puso la cabeza sobre sus pechos.- ya te recuperaste Draco? El exceed blanco levanto la cabeza y miro a su tía fijo a los ojos.

-WUAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, TE EXTRAÑEEEEEEEEEEEEE, NO VUELVAS A ABANDONARMEEEEEEEEEE. Nashi se sintió terriblemente culpable y lo abrazo.

-perdón, pero estabas enfermito. Acaricio suavemente la cabeza del minino hasta que este dejo de sollozar.

En la barra la situación era distinta.

-mamá, cuando vuelven mis hermanos? Pregunto Kyoko después de que su madre la revisara para verificar que no tuviera heridas.

-en dos días, tu madrina los traerá. Le aclaro.

-y como les fue en la misión? Interrogo Levy a su hija.

-lo de siempre… nos costó un poco encontrar la base de los ladrones, pero fue muy fácil vencerlos… si no hubiera sido por el desastre que Nashi y Ayato hicieron peleando y por el desastre que hizo Kyoko al separarlo hubiera sido más rápido, pero tuvimos que reparar los daños. Contaba.

-después Ayato y Kyoko nos ataron para subirnos a Nashi-san, Taiga-san y a mí al tren… fueron las peores 5 horas de mi vida. Finalizaba de contar Kanato a su padre, el cual lo compadecía, no entendía como a Wendy los trasportes no le afectaban pero si a su hijo.

-y le ganaste a muchos, onii-san? El pequeño Reiji tenía una adoración sin par por su hermano, diferente era a la relación de los hermanos Fullbaster.

-ojala hubieras tardado más en volver. Dijo Hinata, la versión pequeña de Juvia salvo por el cabello de su padre, ella vestía un enterizo de color blanco, con una musculosa rosa y un sombrerito de fiesta color blanco y lazos rosas, la pulsera de su padre, con la marca del gremio de color negro posando sobre su pantorrilla izquierda. Miro a su hermano.

-ojala tú te fueras un buen tiempo. le contesto, ambos sonrieron, en su idioma significaba :me alegro que estés sano y tu mantente sana también:

-con que por fin volvieron. Dijo alguien desde el piso de arriba.

-terminemos con esto. Le contesto otro, ambos pusieron una mano en el barandal y se tiraron hasta el primer piso.

-oye, muñecas terminemos con esto. La voz de Laito Dreyar hizo voltear a más de uno, de rubios cabellos cortos, cuerpo trabajado y ojos azules, él era el más sádico de los gemelos, vestía unas bermudas purpuras con una camisa lila, a su lado Neji Dreyar se tronaba los nudillos listo para pelear, siendo tan igual a su hermano a los 15 años se canso y se dejo crecer el cabello hasta los hombros, el cual lleva atado en un cola y aunque era más tranquilo que Laito, también amaba pelear, el llevaba unos pescadores verdes oscuros y una musculosa lila. Las marcas del gremio estaban es los hombros izquierdo y derecho respectivamente, de color rojo.

Después de esas palabras una peliroja y una pelirosa se pararon frente a ellos, desafiantes.

-tenía ganas de patearte el culo, Neji. Dijo Nashi, el nombrado sonrió con soberbia.

-justo cuando iba a subir para arrojarte del segundo piso. Dijo Kyoko, Laito se pasó la lengua por los labios.

El resto miraba expectantes, cuando esos 4 peleaban solo quedaba mirar y rogar por no quedar en medio.

El primer golpe lo dio Nashi, una patada en la rodilla de Laito fue suficiente para que Kyoko la tomara de la cintura y la arrojara sobre Neji , mientras golpeaba en plana cara al primero. Nashi tomo la cabeza de Neji con sus piernas y se tiro para atrás obligando al rubio a bajar, ella toco el piso con las manos y con fuerza lo hizo volar sobre si unos cuantos metros.

-están bien coordinadas. Opino Laxus viendo la paliza que les daban a sus hijos.

Ayato, Taiga y Kanato comenzaron con las apuestas.

-la última vez ganaron las chicas. Dijo la peliceleste.

-y antes de esa el maestro la interrumpió. Acoto Ayato.

-claro, si no Kyoko dejaba sin herederos a los Dreyar. Contesto la Redfox.

-y cuando Natsu-san se metió, porque rozaron un pecho de Nashi-san? Dijo divertido Kanato.

-eso no cuenta. Contestaron los mayores, algo sonrojados al recordarlo.

-ESA ES MI HIJA, ESTA ENCENDIDA! Gritaba Natsu.

-AYE! Lo acompañaban Happy junto con su hijo.

Mientras, Erza observaba analíticamente la pelea de su hija, admirando la coordinación que ella tenía con Nashi y lo bien que los gemelos se defendían, no podía evitar sentir orgullo, giro para ver a Mira la cual como siempre sonreía pero que cada vez que le daban un golpe a sus hijos rompía el vaso entre sus manos para inmediatamente reemplazarlo por otro que terminaba igual.

Laito se paro y tomo a Kyoko por la muñeca obligándola a acercarse, le metió un cabezazo que la hizo trastabillar, Neji se recupero y corrió hasta la pelirosa tacleándola, la levanto de las pantorrillas antes de dejarla caer sobre una mesa. La peliroja comenzó a tirar trompadas y patadas, que los gemelos esquivaban con algo de dificultad, de pronto una patada en la espalda hizo voltear a Laito para encontrarse a Nashi en pose de pelea, la misma que hacia Kyoko, muay thai, los gemelos tragaron duro y es que ellas eran expertas en ese arte marcial.

Los rubios unieron las espaldas, mientras ellas se movían de en forma de espejo, rodeándolos. Kyoko azoto a Laito con una patada, Nashi hizo lo mismo con Neji agregando un puñetazo que Kyoko imito, ellos por su lado trataban de esquivar, hasta que harto Laito tomo de una pierna a la pelirroja y la tiro sobre el rodeando su cintura con un brazo y rozándole el cuello con la boca.

-me gustas mas cuando te pones violenta solo conmigo. Susurro en su oído acto que hizo sonrojarse violentamente a la chica.

Neji maldijo a su hermano, si el llegaba a hacer algo así, seguro que dos personas lo mataban, en su lugar el nalgueo a la pelirosa y tiro entre sus pechos un cubo de hielo que caso de Acnologia sabe dónde, ella lo entendió al acto y su sonrisa se desfiguro.

-te cortare en pedacitos. Y se tiro sobre el ambos comenzaron a rodar en el piso.

Desde el segundo piso el maestre vio como los 4 pares de manos se unían.

-SE ACABO. Grito.- NO ESTA PERMITIDO USAR MAGIA. Concluyo.

-COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A MI BEBE. Gritaron Erza y Natsu mientras se acercaban a los gemelos, los cuales no supieron cómo reaccionar. En segundos el gremio entero está peleando, mesas, sillas, vasos y personas volaban de una punta a la otra.

Mira observaba desde la barra que nadie golpeara de más a sus hijos, ya que sería lo último que harían.

-esto nunca cambiara. Dijo Levy sentada en la barra, viendo como su esposo y su hija golpeaban a Natsu y Ayato.

-es hermoso no crees? Dijo Laxus mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

-sí que lo es maestro. Respondió ella sonriendo, pero vigilando a sus pequeños no tan pequeños.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi. Que les pareció? esta es la primera presentación de los nuevos personajes, todavía faltan algunos y no todos los padres están. Les gusta Laxus como el maestro del gremio? porque a mi si! jaja.

DATOS DE LOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES

*Laito Dreyar, 20 años de edad es mayor que su hermano por 10 minutos, el es un Dragon Slayer del rayo y tiene la marca del gremio color rojo en su hombro izquierdo. Es muy masoquista y sádico, bastante serio, saca su lado infantil cuando pelea contra Kyoko y Nashi a las que considera después de el y su hermano las mas fuertes del gremio. Sus padrinos son Ever y Elfman.

*Neji Dreyar. 20 años, su magia es el magia oscura osea Satan Soul, aunque no le gusta utilizarla es mucho mas fuerte físicamente que su hermano aunque su manera tranquila de ser no lo demuestra. Saca toda su violencia cuando pelea contra Kyoko y Nashi. Tiene la marca del gremio en su hombre derecho color rojo. Sus padrinos son Lissana y Bickslow.

Los gemelos respetan a los mayores, consideran a Ever, Bickslow y Freed tios. Tienen mas miedo de Mira que de Laxus.

*Kyoko Fernandez, 19 años, su magia es la de cuerpo celestial, abyss break la cual solo usa en emergencias, telekinesis y es experta en muay thai y esgrima. Tiene un remoto despresion por su padre por estar ausente y prefiere usar el apellido Scarlet. Es conocida como la segundo titania. Ama a sus hermanos mas que a ella misma y cuidad mucho de ellos y sus amigos. La marca del gremio esta en su pecho derecho y es de color amarillo. Sus padrinos son Gray y Meredy, ella llama a todos tio/a.

*Nashi Dragneel, 17 años , su magia es dragon slayer del fuego y es una maga celestial, es mas destructiva que Natsu e igual de inocente, tímida como su madre y bastante inteligente, ademas de temeraria, hace amigos donde va, es mejor amiga de Taiga pero para pelear prefiere a Kyoko ya que al igual que ella es experta en Muay thai. ella es la tia/dueña de Draco. la marca del gremio la tiene en las costilla derecha de color azul . sus padrinos son Loki y Levy.

*Ayato Fullbaster, 17 años, su magia es de agua, cuando se enfurece puede usar creación de hielo. obstinado y acosador en ocasiones. se lleva mal con u hermana pero la quiere mucho y la cuida. quiere mucho a Juvia y con Gray se lleva casi como hermanos. la marca del gremio la lleva en su pectoral derecho y es color blanco. sus padrinos son Gajeel y Erza.

*Hinata Fullbaster, 15 años, su magia es creación de hielo, se lleva mal con su madre e idolatra su papa que la trata de princesa aun asi defiende a Juvia si alguien habla mal de ella, no le gusta pelear pero si lo hace da miedo. la marca del gremio la lleva en su pantorrilla izquierda es de color negro. sus padrinos son Natsu y Cana.

ambos hermanos Fullbaster son utilizan la cadena con cruz y la pulsera de Gray respectivamente.

*Taiga Redfox, 18 años es la chica mas linda de Fiore, es mas inteligente que su madre a la cual respeta mucho, con Gajeel se llevaban a la bruto y con Lily a tiene la mejor relacion, es mejor amiga de Nashi pero es mejor peleando junto con Kanato. es una dragon slayer del hierro y escritura solida. la marca del gremio en la muñeca derecha y es de color celeste. sus padrinos son Lily y Lucy.

*Kanato Conbolt, 15 años, es timido y respetuoso como sus padres y trata a todos con el sufijo -san, es baboso por su hermanito y por su excced Maki. adora a su abuelo y juega con el a las cartas, ademas de tomar una cerveza debes en cuando. es un dragon slayer del cielo. la marca del gremio la tiene en la nuca y es de color celeste. sus padrinos son Happy y Charlie.

*Reiji Conbolt, 7 años, muy timido igual que su hermano habla a todos con es sufijo -san, adora a su hermano y juega con Maki. Es muy inteligente y le gusta causar problemas junto con Deito.

*Deito y Fran Conell, 7 y 5 años, son adoptivos de Azuka, nadie sabe como los encontro pero son sus hijos y todos lo respetan. ellos son realmente hermanos de piel blanca y cabellos morados, ojos verdes, son muy unidos y todos lo quieren. Fran sirve de señuelo cuando Reiji y Deito hacen maldades.

*Draco y Maki, son los hijos de Charlei y Happy tienen 8 años y cada uno vive con su "dueño". Draco es de color blanco y ama dormir en los pechos de Nashi, tambien a ma el pesacado. Maki es color celeste la unica persona que puede tocarla es Kanato, le gusta el kiwi gusto adquirido gracias a su tío Lily.

Reiji, Deito y Fran aun no tienen la marce del gremio y su magia es indefinida.

Guah, emmm creo que eso es todo.

gracias a **diane Redfox, Tsukiyo-san, noeee, oxybry, NaomyJV, velcarleo02, Lilynette Scarlet **, por los comentarios, son el alimente de mi autoestima creativo.

Ok esto es todo por hoy, en el proximo capitulo aparecen el resto de los nuevos personajes, aunque no se si todos los padres, les aclaro quienes son los padrinos porque bueno... mas adelante van a entender. Nos leemos y besitos!


	3. volviendo II

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-VOLVIENDO II-

El día se acabo rápido, los recién llegados estaban agotados y después de comer, beber algo y hablar con sus amigos cada uno se fue a su hogar.

Ayato y Hinata se fueron primero, los hermanos Fullbaster estaban solos en casa, así que debían acomodar antes de que sus padres llegaran, aunque Hinata renegaba que ella había mantenido todo limpio, repasar no les vendría mal.

Después Erza y Kyoko, ellas tenían que ponerse al corriente de todo lo que había ocurrido en esas 3 semanas, tanto en la misión como en el gremio.

Gajeel y Levy se fueron, pero Taiga se quedo junto con Kanato y los gemelos bebiendo.

Romeo se llevo a Reiji a casa y le pidió a Maki que se quedara con su hijo.

-al final, cuánto dinero se quedaron? Pregunto Laito.

-casi nada. Contesto Kanato, comenzaron a reír, los efectos del alcohol se hicieron evidentes cuando el Conbolt se quiso para y tropezó, los otros 3 estallaron en risas.

-nos vamos a casa. Dijo Maki y semi alzo al chico para desaparecer por la puerta.

-ya es tarde. Dijo Laito, miro a su hermano con una sonrisa picara.- Taiga no deberías irte sola a casa. Dijo.

-no hay problema, puede defenderme. Aclaro mientras se paraba.

-no te olvides que ahora eres la maga más hermosa de Fiore. Pateo a su hermano.- de acuerdo voy a acompañarte. Se paro, pero se tambaleo y tuvo que aferrarse a la mesa.

-jajajajaja, no creo que estas en condiciones de acompañar a nadie. Se burlo y comenzó a caminar a la puerta, pero alguien se paró a su lado.

-yo te acompaño. Concluyo Neji, ella no dijo nada y ambos salieron del gremio en silencio, a lo lejos se veía el leve sonrojo en ambos.

-ara ara, no tomaste tanto como para no poder sostenerte. Dijo Mira, acercándose a su hijo.

-necesitaban un empujoncito, no crees mami? Abrazo a su madre, ambos sonrieron en complicidad.

Nashi observaba la situación divertida, cuando Draco la saco de sus pensamientos.

-oye Nashi vamos a casa. Ella asintió y le dijo a su padre y a Happy que se fueran, saludaron al gremio de manera efusiva y desparecieron.

-AL OTRO DÍA-

-QUE DIABLOS TE PASO EN EL OJO? Grito Nashi al ver el morado alrededor del azul ojo de Neji, claro ella ya lo sabía.

-Gajeel. Dijo amargamente.- anoche acompañe a Taiga a su casa y cuando me vio me golpeo.

-solo por acompañarla? Indago la pelirosa. El se sonrojo de inmediato.

-Gajeel es demasiado celoso. Dijo Laito para sacar a su hermano del apuro.

-supongo que tu no pudiste acompañar a Kyoko. Mirada picara de por medio, ambos sonrieron.

-tú crees que Kyoko necesita que la acompañen? Le dijo Laito, sabía que eso terminaría en una pelea y el haría que fuera buena.-yo creo que vos sos mas de compañías, debería pedirle a Ayato que lo haga? Pero no obtuvo la expresión que deseaba.

-está bien, si necesito que me acompañen puedo pedirle a Taiga y a Kyoko que lo hagan. Ambos la miraron, la maldita era inteligente como Lucy y burlista como Natsu.-seguramente tío Gajeel no me golpeara. Sonrió. -podría hacer una pijamada con ellas, ya saben dormir juntas. Ambos tragaron duro. – aunque dudo que sepan de lo que les hablo. Se dio media vuelta.

-es la envidia porque nosotros hemos compartido habitación con Ayato. Soltó Laito.

-quien no? Jajaja, sigan compartiendo habitación con Ayako, mientras yo comparto cama con Kyo-chan y Tai-chan. Bomba y se marcho. Los gemelos quedaron pálidos, como diablos Nashi les gano una batalla a doble sentido? El orgullo de Laito estaba herido, ya no era invicto.

En ese momento por la puerta del gremio entraba Levy con cara de :te lo mereces:, en sus brazos llevaba a Lily con cara de :te lo mereces:, detrás venia Taiga de brazos cruzados y con un humor que daría miedo al mismo Zeref y atrás de ella Gajeel rogando que lo perdone.

-hijaaaaa. Decía él.

-no volveré a hablarte. Contesta ella.

-no hizo nada malo. Se defendió.

-no te parece malo haber golpeado a Neji. Dijo ella semi dada vuelta. El lo pensó por un momento haciendo que su hija colapsara.- ERES UN IDIOTA.

-OYE CUIDADITO QUE SOY TU PADRE. Ella le lanzo una mirada por demás asesina que lo hizo tragarse sus palabras.

-pero te comportas como un niño… GA-JEEL. Dijo ella en un susurro, el pelinegro abrió los ojos y la boca, posando una mano en su pecho en expresión de dolor, ELLA LO LLAMO POR SU NOMBRE!.

-ENANA. Miro a su esposa y señalo a su hija, la peliazul negó con la cabeza, ella estaba de acuerdo con Taiga. –LILY!

\- a mi no me metas. Le contesto levantando las patitas. El claro que estaba de acuerdo con su amigo, pero no quería que su ahijada se enojara con él.

El pobre D.S camino rendido hasta una mesa en el fondo, un aura oscura lo rodeaba.

-ara, ara. Dijo Mira después de verlo todo desde la barra, ella quería matar a Gajeel pero creyó que su hija ya lo había castigado bastante. –tenemos una futura nuera con mucho carácter. Dijo a su esposo.

-y hablando de nueras con carácter. Contesto Laxus.

Kyoko entraba echando humo.

-es un irresponsable. Dijo y pateo una mesa que se hizo añicos.

-tranquila, deben estar en camino. Decía su madre, su hija tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, sentía pena por sus amigos.

-debían llegar a la hora del desayuno, hace 4 horas mamá, NO LO EXCUSES! La actitud de su madre la molestaba aun peor.

-tal vez solo se retrasaron…

-MAMAAAA. Por la puerta pasaba el tercer chico mas sexy de Fiore, alto musculoso, de cabellos castaños, Shu Glow era todo un ejemplar, llevaba unas zapatillas negras, unos jeans cortados a la mitad de la pantorrilla y con varios cortes en las piernas, un chaleco violeta dejando el bien trabajado cuerpo a la vista, una especie de vincha mantenía controlado su flejillo, en la parte central de su espalda se veía la marca del gremio de color azul, tenía una mezcla perfecta entre los carácter de sus padres, había heredado la picardía, el humor asido y el hígado de sus padres pero eso ultimo nadie la sabia ya que Shu jamás bebía. Cana tiro el barril y corrió a abrazar a su hijo, el cual por tener padres de diferentes gremios había tenido que elegir entre ambos gremios, el no lo dudo y eligió Fairy Tail, el apreciaba a los amigos de su padre, a su padre y a su padrino, pero en Fairy Tail, estaba las chicas mas lindas de Fiore, era mucho más famoso y divertido, además allí estaba su mamá.

-TE EXTRAÑE, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. A todos les sorprendió la buena madre que resulto ser Cana, la castaña dejo de beber para criar a su hijo y obligo a Bacchus a reducir las drásticas cantidades de alcohol que consumía a la justa y necesaria en las misiones (ya saben que él es más fuerte borracho), aunque ella nunca se caso y no iba a hacerlo, de todas formas no volvió a estar con otro hombre, de igual manera él se olvido de otras mujeres, se amaban eso estaba claro y tenían un hermoso y amado hijo juntos, eran una pareja en todos los sentidos, solo que no convivían, eran raros aunque ella y su hijo salían pasar meses en casa de Bacchus o viceversa.

-no te pongas así mami, solo fueron 2 semanas. Se rió.- al abuelo no lo ves por meses y ni hola le dices cuando aparece. Ella se separo.

-estoy acostumbrada a las largas ausencias del irresponsable de mi padre. Le contesto. – pero no me gustan las de mi hijo. Con un tierno puchero volvía a abrazarlo, él le llevaba casi una cabezas. El sonrió feliz de verla de nuevo, no lo diría pero realmente la había extrañado.

-GANARTE ES DE MUJERES! Una hermosa jovencita entraba al gremio riéndose de su tío Freed, el cual había perdido una apuesta y debía vestirse una semana como "una persona normal", lo que significaba que su ahijada lo obligaría a usar jeans y camisas, un escalofrió lo recorrió al pensarlo. Felicita Strauss era la más pequeña de las mujeres, pero eso no evitaba que fuera hermosa, con un cabello que llegaba hasta sus rodillas de color blanco, como siempre recogido en media cola y un buen cuerpo en pleno desarrollo prometía ser toda una belleza, vestía un vestido al cuerpo, un abanico y unos lentes de marco verde, junto con unas chatitas negras, eran el reflejo de su personalidad libre y animada, su madre le había dicho siempre que ella debía elegir ser como quisiera, a lo que Felicita respondía que ella era toda una mujer.

La peliblanca, corrió a abrazar a sus primos, los cuales apenas la vieron se pararon para atraparla.

-hola. Los rodeo por el cuello y ellos la levantaron en los aires.

-pequeña, te extrañamos! Dijeron al unisonó, mientras sonreía, la niña noto como una chica fijaba la vista en uno de sus primos y sonrió ella sabía que era raro ver a Laito tan efusivo, claro ella era la única que lo lograba, al fin de cuentas era la debilidad de los gemelos Dreyar..

En la otra punta del gremio Ayato y Hinata estaban recostando la cabeza en la mesa, aburridos.

-cuando vuelven nuestros padres? Pregunto Hinata.

-OYE, FLAMITA, CUANDO VUELVEN NUESTROS PADRES?. Le grito a Nashi.

-NO TENGO IDEA, CHARCO. Le contesto, ella también tenía la cabeza en la mesa, extrañaba a su mamá, miro a su padre, el estaba consolando/burlándose de Gajeel por la escena de Taiga.

-no deberías reírte Salamander tu también tienes una hija… MUJER. Aclaro, al ver la expresión en el rostro de Natsu, una luz se encendió en su interior.- gehe. El pelirosa volteo a ver a su hija y luego miro a todos los hombres del gremio, el podía vencerlos a todos.

-aun así no podrás pelear contra todos los hombres del reino. El pelinegro leyó su mente, Natsu corrió a la barra y pidió un papel y un lápiz, volvió a la mesa y baja la atenta mirada de Gajeel comenzó a escribir.

-en promedio debe haber 3.000 hombres en el reino. Miro a su amigo y a su alrededor. . ummm, Gray, Jellal, Elfman, tu, yo… puede que Erza también, además Ayato y Subaru, puede que los gemelos. Los miro. –si ellos también

-qué diablos haces? Indago curioso.

-serian 300 cada uno. Levanto la cabeza, su mirada denotaba maldad. – si lo hacemos todos juntos, solo serian 300 cada uno. El Redfox lo miro confundido. –tú, Gray, Jellal, Elfma, Erza y yo debemos debes defender a nuestras hijas, Ayato y Subaru a sus hermanas y los gemelos a su prima.

-estas olvidando un detalle. Le corrigió el D.S de hierro, el Dragneel lo miro curioso.-Ayato, Subaru, Laito y … Neji, también son hombres. Dijo con asido.

-lo sé, pero piensa si matamos a cualquiera de ellos 4 , Juvia ,Erza y Mira, nos torturaran hasta que de nosotros no quede nada. Eso era cierto, ambos suspiraron pesadamente y se dejaron caer en la mesa.

El gremio estaba algo decaído, aunque eso no era motivo para no disfrutar, los gemelos retaron kyoko y Nashi a un concurso de bebidas, automáticamente Taiga y Ayato se sumaron. Kanato que acaba de llegar junto a su padre, también lo hizo, así que le preguntaron a Hinata si ella quería participar, pero se negó, ella junto a Felicita, Reiji y Deito serian los jueces, mientras Fran y los exceed apoyaban a sus favoritos y Shu era el barman.

A los adultos no les molestaba que bebieran, pero mierda eran los 4 de la tarde, aun así nadie dijo nada.

Natsu sabía que Nashi jamás decir que no aun reto y agradeció que ella no tuviera la fragilidad etílica de su madre. A su lado Erza miraba preocupada a su hija, ella tampoco diría que no a un desafío pero había aceptado para despejar la cabeza y dejar de pensar en sus hermanos, claro que le entendía ella estaba en el mismo predicamento el gremio de Jellal podría ser atacado en cualquier momento, tanto por gremios oscuros como por el consejo, lo que era el doble de preocupación, además del creciente desprecio de su hija mayor por su padre claro. A su lado Gajeel y Levy veían con gracia la competencia, Taiga no solo era hermosa y sorprendentemente inteligente, también sabia beber pero contra los hijos de Mira nunca se sabía, los Dreyar bebían tan bien como Laxus, por suerte Shu no bebía o nadie podría ganarle.

Había pasado casi una hora desde el inicio de la competencia, aun así todos seguían bebiendo, unos más mareados que otros pero bebiendo.

-que bueno es estar en casa. Esa voz hizo que Kyoko tirara el vaso que tenía entre sus manos, al igual que su madre volteo, para encontrarse con Sia y Subaru, Erza suspiro aliviada, pero Kyoko hirvió de rabia al ver la ropa sucia y las heridas en sus hermanos, se paro lentamente, sus amigos dejaron los vasos de lado y la vieron caminar casi poseída hacia la puerta.

Se paro frente sus hermanos, miro a su madrina.

-que fue lo que paso. El olor a alcohol se noto.

-nada grave. Contesto su hermano, ella lo miro fijo, extendió su mano y la tomo del brazo, al levantarlo lo tenía todo vendado, miro a su hermana ella aparto la mirada.

-si me dices que fue entrenando te creeré. Le dijo a Sia, la cual también tenía algunas partes vendadas.- Sia mírame a los ojos y dime que fue entrenando. De a poco su voz se quebró, ella sabía que no era así. Su hermana no hizo nada, respiro profundo y volteo.

-madrina… dile a Jellal. su madre y hermanos cerraron los ojos al oír como llamaba a su padre. –que si tantas ganas tiene de vernos que el venga a Fairy Tai, mis hermanos no volverán a viajar a ninguna parte para verlo. Erza se paró de inmediato dispuesta a controlar la situación, igual sus hermanos iban a protestar, pero la mirada llena de dolor, resentimiento y miedo los hizo congelarse. –no me interesa lo que ustedes o lo que mamá tengan que decir, ESTA ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA. Tomo a sus hermanos de las muñecas y subió las escaleras hasta la enfermería seguida de Kanato quien se encargaría de las heridas.

Meredy miro a Erza, la pelirosa conocía a su ahijada y entendía el porqué de sus palabras, la última vez que ella viajo a ver su padre… negó paro no traer eso de nuevo. Oyeron unas cosas caer al suelo y gritos venir de la segunda planta.

-NO PUEDES PROHIBIRNOS VER A PAPÁ. Esa era Sia.

-YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO VERLO. Ese era Subaru.

-NO ME INTERESA UNA MIERDA LO QUE USTEDES DIGAN, YO SOY LA MAYOR Y HARAN LO QUE DIGA. Esa era Kyoko, por obviedad.

-LA ÚNICA QUE PUEDE MANDARNOS ES MAMÁ. De nuevo Sia.

-MAMÁ?, ELLA ESTA CIEGA Y ATONTADA POR EL AMOR QUE SIENTE POR JELLAL. otra vez el nombre.-USTEDES SON MI RESPONSABILIDAD, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE NADA LES SUCEDA, SI EL REALMENTE QUIERE VERLOS QUE ENFRENTE TODOS ESOS PELIGROS PARA VENIR.

-PERO…

-PERO NADA, NO VOLVERÉ A TENER ESTA DISCUSIÓN, ES UNA DECISON TOMADA.

-PERO KYOKO-NEECHAN.

-QUIEREN QUE LES PASO ALGO COMO LO QUE ME PASO A MI? . Todo el mundo se estremeció, nadie hablaba del tema, era demasiado delicado, lo peor era que podría pasar.

Sia y Subaru rompieron en llanto y abrazaron a su hermana, claro que no querían y sabían que ella tampoco, sabían que sin dudarlo pasaría de nuevo por eso con tal de que a ellos no les pase nada.

-PERDON NEE-CHAN. Gritaron los dos, al poco tiempo Kyoko bajo, desde las escaleras hecho una mirada a todos que obviamente disimulaban, camino hacia su madrina, Erza se alejo de ella.

-gracias. Y se abrazaron.

-ya debo irme, volveré para que hablemos. La peliroja asintió y sonrió, ella apreciaba a Meredy, Erza le sonrió de igual manera, la pelirosa saludo en general y se marcho.

-mueve el trasero, estamos en medio de una competencia aquí. Grito Laito, llevando un vaso a sus labios y ofreciendo otro a su amiga. Ella sonrió con rabia.

-ni creas que podrás ganarme, rayitos. Tomo el vaso y fondo blanco, los demás sonrieron, la emborracharían hasta que no supiera quién era, después la llevarían a su casa, de todas formas todavía no era de noche.

Al poco tiempo por las escaleras bajaron Sia Fernández, ella era hermosa de cabellos azules cortos hasta sus hombros (como Erza de Edolas), vestía una falda tableada color rosa, una camisa blanca con los primeros 3 botones desprendidos dejando ver sobre su pecho izquierdo la marca del gremio de color violeta, llevaba zapatillas bajas y medias hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, había heredado al igual que su hermana la poca vergüenza en mostrar su cuerpo, no sabía bien a cual se parecía, sus tíos decían que era una mezcla rara de ambos, fuerte y brava, poderosa pero no como su hermana pero también tímida y distraía, detrás Subaru que era una aparición de Jellal solo le faltaba la marca sobre el ojo y tener el cabello azul claro, ya que él era de un rojo fuerte, llegando a bordo, de una buena estatura para su edad, ni hablar de lo obstinado y casi rebelde que era, además de fresco y sabio, el tenia casi todas las respuestas, unos pantalones holgados color miel y una camisa sin mangas color negro describía su look, su marca estaba localizada en la boca del estomago entre sus pectorales.

Sia tomo un vaso lleno de cerveza y lo bebió haciendo fondo blanco, lo bajo y le sonrió a su hermana.

-patéales el culo nee-chan. Recibió un asentimiento y se marcho junto a su hermano y su madre. Los jóvenes siguieron bebiendo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, y que les pareció? aquí están el resto de los nuevos personajes, los principales por lo menos. A que les da curiosidad saber que le paso a Kyoko? adivinen quien no se los va a decir?... correcto YO!, eso se va a debelar, mas tarde. Todavía no aparecieron algunos padres, que paso con ellos? Va esto me quedo lleno de dudas... una duda mas, como creen que terminen los chicos de la nueva generación después de tanto alcohol?

DATOS DE LOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES

*Shu Glow, 15 años, su magia es la de palma mágica y crash. Es mejor amigo de Kanato, le gusta pasar tiempo en Quatro Cerberus y entrenar con su padrino y su padre, pero elijio quedarse en Fairy Tail porque no quería separarse de su madre por la cual siento admiración y un amor incondicional, con Gildarts se lleca de maravilla el le enseño a usar el crash le dice abuelo. Aunque tiene una resistencia alcohólica mucho mayor a la de sus padres, el no padrinos son Wendy y Goldmine.

*Felicita Strauss, 13 años, magia take over , ojo mágico. Es la debilidad de los gemelos desde que nació, su padrino le da con todo los gustos y la acompaña a las misiones que ella le pide, es buena en las apuestas. Se burla de las personas sin problemas y es en extremo sincera. Su frase favorita es "ES DE MUJERES". No dice las cosas 2 veces y una vez que alguien le cae mal nunca pensara lo contrario. Sus padrinos son Freedo y Bisca.

*Sia Fernandez, 15 años, magia de re-equipamiento y telekinesis. Adora a su padre por eso le duele estar lejos de el, respeta a su madre mas que a nadie, cuida de su hermano y acata las ordenes de Kyoko al considerarla la primera interesada en su bienestar. Llama a los amigos mas cercanos de Erza tíos/as, es inteligente pero imprudente, no se lleva del todo bien con Felicita pero si muy bien con Taiga y Nashi. Sus padrinos son Midnigth y Mira.

*Subaru Fernandez, 13 años, magia telekinesis y espadas mágicas, es experto en escrima, al igual que sus hermanas tiene mucha resistencia física y es inteligente. Suele tener una mirada aterradora y aunque ama y respeta a sus padres y a Sia, siente devoción por Kyoko la tiene como ejemplo y no duda en entrar en una pelea por defenderla, tiene una cicatriz en la pantorrilla derecha. Es bastante Rebelde al punto de no obedecer a Erza, le gusta divertirse y es mejor amigo de Felecita. Sus padrinos son Laxus y Angel.

Gracias a **noeee, verlarleo02, Diane Redfox, Lilynette Scarlett** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, siempre son bien recibidas las ideas, si les husto ya saben que hacer... Nis vemos, besitos!


	4. estado

os personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ESTADO-

Después de que sus hijos le contaran que habían sido rodeados por miembros de un gremio oscuro que reconoció a Meredy y los atacaron, obviamente ellos les ganaron pero como eran muchos más les llevo un poco de tiempo: era inevitable recibir unos cuantos golpes: las palabras de Subaru la hicieron reír. Después de ponerse al tanto de todo los mando a dormir.

Ella se sirvió una taza de té y se sentó en el marco de la ventana, con un libro en su otra mano, sabía que Kyoko no vendría temprano, había perdido toda la autoridad con su hija después del accidente, sonrió amargamente ¿cómo podía llamar a eso accidente?. Se puso a rememorar su relación con Jellal, ella realmente había ido a una misión cuando vio al peliazul y mando todo al diablo, termino yéndose con el pasando cada noche juntos, una mañana despertó como cualquier otra se dispuso a ayudar con los preparativos para el desayuno, pero el olor a la comida le revolvió el estomago y termino abrazada a un inodoro, en la puerta Ángel y Meredy la miraban con cierta gracia.

-estas muy embarazada. Dijo la pelirosa.

-no me imagino niños corriendo por aquí. Dijo la peliblanca.

Estaban felices, muy felices, los miembros de Crime Sorciere la habían apoyado en todo, incluso en su decisión de parir a su hija en su gremio.

Kyoko era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás, era el resultado del profundo amor que se tenía con Jellal, recordaba cuando cada vez que se encontraban los ojos de su pequeña se llenaban de un maravilloso brillo, nunca se le ocultaron las cosas y eso permitió que Kyoko viera a su padre como un héroe, jugaban, se bañaban y dormían juntos. Por aquella época llego Sia en medio de una paz inmensurable, cuando ella dormía su hija se sentaba y acariciaba la panza con amor, mientras le hablaba de lo lindo que era papá y de lo divertido que era jugar con él, de lo hermosa que era mamá y de que era la mejor contadora de cuentos, de lo fuertes que eran y de lo fuerte que ella se haría para protegerla. Cuando su segunda hija nació todo era hermoso, casi una familia, Jellal era un baboso con sus hijas y al poco tiempo volvía a estar embarazada, pero esta vez quería compartirlo con su familia. El embarazo en Fairy Tail fue genial, en especial porque su esposo y sus amigos estaban allí, todos juntos.

Lamentablemente no duro mucho, al poco tiempo del nacimiento de Subaru el consejo mágico llego exigiendo que le dijera dónde estaba Jellal, incluso trataron de llevarse a su hijos, pero titania dio más miedo que Zeref cuando unos de los guardias alzo a Kyoko. Pasaron meses hasta volver a verse y ese tiempo se extendía cada vez más y aunque sus hijos no lo dijeran extrañaban a su padre, les costó acomodarse pero volvieron a visitarse con frecuencia.

De golpe el recuerdo de esa tarde la hizo derramar lagrimas de arrepentimiento, Kyoko quería pasar su cumpleaños junto con su padre pero ella tenía una misión a la que quería llevar a sus hijos menores, por lo que mando a su hija sola, que tan idiota podía ser como para mandar sola a unos niña de 15 años? Incluso ella iba acompañada a las misiones a esa edad. Jamás olvidaría la cara de felicidad de su pequeña al irse, era la primera vez que viajaría sola, eso mas la felicidad de ver a su padre la tenia radiante. Lamentablemente nunca volvió a ver esa felicidad en su hija, sonría claro pero nunca mas así. Jamás quiso volver a ver a Jellal y cambio su nombre de Fernández o Scarlet, sus amigos nunca más la dejaron sola y ella bueno, tenia suerte de que Kyoko le volvió a hablar.

De pronto ruidos llamaron su atención, no había tocado el libro y el te estaba helado, no noto que ya casi salía el sol. Agudizo la vista y los distinguió abrazados por la calle, Ayato y Nashi iban discutiendo a los gritos sosteniéndose entre los dos, Taiga cantaba " hakuna matata" junto con Kanato, detrás de ellos Neji los mantenía derecho mientras en su espalda traía a una dormida Hinata, Shu llevaba a los Draco y Maki dormidos en sus brazos, el también cantaba, unos pasos alejados Laito traía abrazada a Kyoko la cual no tenia expresión alguna, miro al rubio el cual parecía buscar tema pero nada, solo ellos 2 llegaron a su casa los demás los esperaban en una esquina, agradecía que todos vivían relativamente cerca.

-llegamos. Dijo la peliroja.

-podrás subir las escaleras? Dijo con burla, robando una sonrisa de su amiga.

-tal vez y tu podrás volver sin tambalearte?. Lo que no sabía era que él y Neji habían dejado de beber después de la discusión que tuvo con sus hermanos, sabía que acabaría así.

-oye, soy un ebrio profesional.

-si tu lo dices. Se soltó pero al hacerlo tambaleo.

-jajajajaja, eres un desastre. La volvió a abrazar, entro y la subió por las escaleras alzándola como princesa, conocía la casa, había pasado tiempo en ella cuando niño. La acostó y se marcho.

-eres bueno. Dijo ella semi dormida.

-no se lo digas a nadie. La miro.-tengo una imagen que mantener. Cerró a puerta tras sí y se dispuso a salir de casa.

-no sé qué es lo que piensas, pero encuentra una salida lo menos dañina para Kyoko posible tía. Se marcho dejando a Erza parada.

-CASA DRAGNEEL-

Nashi entro corriendo con Draco en sus brazos, lo llevo a su habitación lo acostó en la cama con el mayor de los cuidados, lo tapo y beso su frente. Se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, entro y vio como Natsu dormía plácidamente, tomo ventaja y salto sobre el haciéndolo despertar de inmediato.

-ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE, YA SALIO EL SOL! Gritaba a todo pulmón saltando sobre la cama, Natsu comenzó a reír como loco, tomo una almohada y se paro, ambos saltaban y comenzaron una guerra de almohadas, estuvieron jugando casi una hora, entre saltos, cosquillas, risas, un poco de fuego y todo Nashi cayo profundamente dormida. El acomodo un poco del desastre que dejaron y fue a bañarse.

Mientras la puerta se abría, una rubia que se mantenía hermosa a pesar de los años entraba, dejo caer los bolsos y se dirigió al dormitorio de su hija, pero ella no estaba allí, fue al suyo hay estaba tirada en medio de la cama completamente dormida, camino a la puerta del baño, Natsu estaba envuelto con una toalla.

-guerra de almohadas? Pregunto con gracia.

-resultado de borrachera grupal. A la rubia se le borro la sonrisa, si era grupal era porque algo había pasado.- no fue nada grave. El se acerco y la beso con pasión, se arrodillo y beso el hermoso y en crecimiento pancita de 7 meses.

-hola precioso, como te trato el viaje? Lucy sonrió ante el gesto.

-y los otros? Pregunto, aunque sabia la respuesta.

-no están en mejor estado. Le aclaro.- creo que solo Shu y los gemelos estaban sobrios.

-Kyoko. Dijo en un susurro, su esposo asintió.

-te lo cuento mientras desayunamos. Y ambos fueron hacia la cocina, Nashi no se levantaría todavía.

-CASA FULLBASTER-

Entraron, todo brillaba de limpio, dejaron los bolsos y se dirigieron sin hacer el más mínimo sonido a las habitaciones de sus hijos, pero estas estaban vacías.

-tal vez se fueron de misión. Dijo Juvia.

-juntos? Negó Gray.- de suerte conviven en casa. Mientras hablaban caminaban a su cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta, un olor agrio los sorprendió, en su cama dormían profundamente sus hijos. Estaban de frente, Ayato apoyaba la pera en la cabeza de Hinata mientras ella apoyaba su frente en el pecho de su hermano con las piernas enredadas y abrazados eran la imagen más dulce del mundo.

-se emborracharon. Dijo Gray con una vena en su frente.

-debió haber algún motivo. Juvia aprovecho la oportunidad y los fotografió.

-KYOKO. Dijo el pelinegro de inmediato.- esa era la molestia que sentía. Se dispuso a salir de la casa.

-si realmente es ella, debe estar en peor estado que ellos, Juvia cree que deberías ir en otro momento.

-tienes razón. Y se quedo mirando a sus hijos. –cuando eran niños dormían así, recuerdas?

-las ventajas de que beban. Rió y saco mas fotos.

-CASA CONBOLT-

Wendy y Charlie estaban sentadas en la sala escuchando lo que había sucedido, ambas suspiraron.

-y al final Kanato llego con los gemelos, ellos se encargaron de hacer la distribución. Finalizo Romeo.

-pobre Kyoko, nunca lo superara. Dijo triste la peliazul.

-ella ya lo supero, solo no quiere que le pase a sus hermanos. Dijo la gatita, se levanto y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.- iré a buscar a Happy. Pero al abrir la puerta el gatito azul la abrazo.- no seas tan pegote. Dijo pero le alegraba ver a su esposo.

-CASA ALBERONA-

Cana no le había dicho nada cuando entro, ella sabía que su hijo no bebía y sabía que no volvería temprano.

-como esta?

-se emborracho, bebió casi 3 barriles sola, la acompañamos a casa, Laito la acostó. La castaña sonrió ante eso último.

-qué raro. Dijo en voz baja y tiro una carta sobre la mesa que la hizo sonreír. Shu decidió ignorarla y fue a su habitación, después se fijaría en las cartas, ahora necesitaba dormir, pero recordó algo.

-mami, dijo papá que la semana próxima vendrá a pasar un tiempo aquí, porque te extraña. Vio como su madre se ponía derecha en su silla y una sonrisa boba se formaba en su rostro, que hermosa era cuando sonreía.

-CASA REDFOX-

Lily había salido a buscar a su ahijada, estaba seguro que los gemelos la acompañarían a casa y tenía que evitar que Gajeel los golpeara o Taiga jamás iba a perdonarlo. La vio, tenia razón, ella venia riendo junto a los gemelos, en medio de ambos para ser exacto.

-es hora de desayunar, deberían hacerlo. Dijo Laito.

-es una buena idea. Contesto Taiga pero Lily arruino los planes.

-vamos a casa antes que tu padre la destruya. Le dijo y la alzo, se alejo con ella volando.

-ara ara hermano, eres muy lento. Le dijo Laito y lo despeino.

-claro tu lo dices por tus avances con Kyoko. Le contesto y comenzaron a caminar.

-no deberías llegar a casa ebria. Dijo Gajeel al verla entrar.

-quien esta ebria? Dijo ella, realmente no lo estaba, lo miro y subió a su habitación.

-sigue enojada contigo. Le dijo su esposa.

-ENANA! Se quejo el pelinegro.

-EN EL GREMIO-

Ninguno de los jóvenes se presento, los padres estaban todos en la barra, oyendo los que Mira les contaba.

-y Hinata se aburrió de verlos y se puso a tomar con ellos, ya cuando a Kyoko no le entraba mas decidieron marcharse, Laito se encargo de ella, Neji de Hinata, Shu de los exceed, Nashi y Ayato estuvieron todo el camino peleando y Taiga y Kanato cantando…emmm eso fue todo lo que me contaron.

-si yo los vi cuando dejaron a Kyoko, estaban hechos un desastre. Agrego Erza.

-estos niños, son mas unidos de lo que nosotros lo fuimos. Dijo Cana.

-como les fue? Dijo Levy mirando a Lucy.

-bien, sin Natsu que destrozara el lugar pudimos cobrar la recompensa intacta. Dijo feliz mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-todo es mejor sin el cabeza de flama.

-que dijiste cubo de hielo. Sus frentes se unieron.

-Erza, ahí alguien en lacrima que necesita hablar contigo…ahora. Laxus se asomo desde el segundo piso, la peliroja subió, los demás siguieron en lo suyo hasta verla bajar completamente pálida.

-E-erza, que paso. Bajo las escaleras custodiada por Laxus, que tenía un cara preocupada.

-era Jellal. Contesto en un susurro, las chicas sonrieron eso era bueno, cierto?

-y cuál es el problema? Curioseo Mira.

-el viene en camino. Se dejo caer en una silla, tragaron duro.

-Kyoko enloquecerá si lo ve. Dijo Gray.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, que les parecio?. Ya se que esta siendo muy dramático, pero esto recién empieza, no todo puede ser joda. Creo que son evidentes las parejas, mas adelante les explico el porque de la seguridad de Mira y Laxus sobre sus nueras, aunque pueden sacar sus propias conclusiones! Falta toda una semana, para 3 llegadas importantes, Jellal, Bacchus y... SORPRESA! Vamos a ver como lo arreglan los padres mas insoportables de la historia de los padres (después de mi mami).

Gracias a **noeee, velcarleo02 y Diane Redfox**, por sus comentarios, son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, esto es todo por hoy, espero tenerlos aquí en el próximo capitulo, nos leemos besitos!


	5. distraccion

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-DISTRACCIÓN-

Terminaron trasladándose a la oficina del maestro para ver qué hacer.

-lo digo en serio sería mejor que Kyoko no este. Dijo Cana mirando sus cartas y negando con la cabeza, tenía expresión de preocupación.

-una misión, es la mejor manera. Dijo Natsu.

-acaban de volver, seguro querrán descansar. Contesto Lucy.

-y si le decimos a los demás? Todos giraron a ver a Romeo, el cual se encogió en su lugar.

-no creo que puedan mentirle. Dijo Erza.

-creo que Laito también debería irse de misión. Laxus conocía a su hijo y sabía perfectamente que no toleraría saber que Jellal estaba en la ciudad.

-ara ara, los mandaremos de vacaciones. Dijo sonriente Mira.

-de que hablas?

-Lucy, invoca a Loke. La rubia obedeció.

-donde esta mi preciosas Nashi. El león buscaba a su amada ahijada.

-consigue un lugar donde los niños puedan quedarse dos semanas. Le ordeno Mira, el pelinaranja se quedo mirándola.-porque aun estas aquí? Y salió corriendo bajo la atemorizante mirada de la camarera.

-no entendió en que ayudara eso? Dijo Gray.

-ellos no estarán aquí cuando Jellal venga. Le explico Gajeel.

-pero Sia y Subaru, ellos qué? Pregunto la pelirroja.-no le mentirán a su hermana.

-no van a mentirle, todo pasara como si de una casualidad se tratara. Dijo Laxus.

-y quienes van a irse? A Gajeel empezó a crecerle una vena en la frente, ante lo obvia que sería la respuesta.

-Kyoko, Nashi,Ayato, Taiga y los gemelos. Contesto Lucy.

-ME NIEGO! Gritaron Natsu y Gajeel al mismo tiempo.

-MAMA! Varios gritos hicieron que salieran, en la planta baja todos sus hijos completamente recuperados. Tragaron duro, no le habían dicho a Loke que decir.

-ara ara, veo que revivieron. Bajaron tratando de disimular.

-NAAAAAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIIII! . Loke apareció y alzo a la pelirosa haciéndola girar, sus ojos se habían transformado en corazones mientras la miraba reír.

-PADRINO! Porque estás aquí?

-no puedo venir a verte?, yo que tenía un regalo para ti y tú me maltratas. La bajo y un aura oscura lo rodeo haciendo que la Dragneel se sintiera terriblemente culpable.

-perdón, perdón, perdón! Y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-bueno te perdono, solo porque eres mi niña hermosa. Y Loke empezó a babear.-toma. Le extendió un sobre.

-que es esto? Lo tomo y al abrirlo se encontró con boletos.

-es una estadía completa en Akane Resort, para vos y 7 personas más. Los padres no podían creer lo preciso a que Loke había sido, ni ellos lo pudieron haber planeado mejor.

-ahí 2 personas más de lo planeado. Le susurro Levy a Mira.

-tranquila. Y la albina sonrió.

-GENIAL! Mama, papa, Draco. Empezó.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO gritaron, más obvios imposibles.- deberías ir con tus amigos. Dijo Erza.

-es buena idea, irnos de vacaciones. Se anoto Kyoko.

-me invitas Na-chan? Pregunto Taiga. Mira les envió una significativa mirada a sus hijos.

-oye nosotros también. Dijeron ellos.

-a mi me gustaría ir. Dijo tímido Kanato.

-me vas a llevar cierto flamita.

-yo quería ir, pero si va el idiota mejor no. Dijo Hinata.

-pero y Sia, Subaru, Shu y Felicita? Ni hablar de Draco y Maki. Contesto la pelirosa.

-yo no puedo ir, mi padre vendrá de visita. Aclaro el castaño.

-y Sia y Subaru irán a una misión con mamá, no es cierto. Dijo la peliroja mientras abrazaba a sus hijos, la mayor la miro de mala gana.

-espero no estés planeando nada raro, MA-DRE. Escupió.

-tía Erza tiene derecho a estar con tus hermanos también. Dijo Kanato.

-y Felicita?

-ella no está en el gremio y ustedes deben irse hoy mismo. Los apuro Gray.

-padrino y Draco y Maki? Puchero de por medio.

-ellos también pueden ir, no hay problema. Loke casi inundaba el gremio con la baba que le caía cada vez que Nashi lo hablaba.

-entonces, Kyo, Tai, Hina, Kanato, Charco, rayitos y Neji nos vamos de vacaciones, ESTOY ENCENDIDA!.

-AYE! Dijeron los demás y comenzaron a irse para preparar las cosas, pero Nashi volvió corriendo.

-gracias padrino, eres el mejor! Te quiero!. Después de descolgarse de su cuello y haberlo llenado de besos se fue tras sus amigos, dejando a su padre celoso y a su padrino embobado sonriendo.

-ahora si me explican porque hice esto. Exigió cuando se recupero.

-creo que me iré a una misión. Dijo gajeel.

-creo que te acompañare. Secundo Natsu.

-creo que iré con ustedes. Se sumo Gray.

-ALTO AHÍ LOS 3. Grito Erza.

-si vas Taiga no te perdonara. Dijo Levy, a su esposo lo rodeo un aura oscura y volvía a sentarse murmurando cosas como: si la toca la mato, ella estará enojada por siempre:

-Nashi sabe cuidarse sola. Natsu quiso protestar, pero discutir con una mujer embarazada nunca era buena idea.

-Juvia cree que Ayato-kun cuidara de Hinata-chan. A regañadientes Gray volvió a su lugar.

-EN LA ESTACIÓN DE TRENES EN MAGNOLIA-

Nashi, Taiga, Kanato y Laito inventaban convencerá Kyoko, Ayato, Hinata y Neji de irse caminando, argumentando que llegarían más rápido de esa manera, a lo que le respondían que caminando eran 4 días de viaje y que en tren era una día y medio, poco más y se arrodillaban, pero Kyoko harta los subió de a las patadas.

-oye Kyoko como crees que durmamos? Pregunto mal intencionadamente Laito.

-no lo sé, supongo que en una habitación nosotras y en otra ustedes. Le contesto sin percatarse de las malas intenciones. El rubio vio como los demás estaban ya ubicados y que en el estrecho pasillos solo quedaban ellos dos.

-si es así. Se volteo y acorralo a la peliroja contra la pared, ella lo miro sorprendida. – que te parece si pedimos una habitación solo para nosotros. Termino de decir muy cerca de los labios de la chica que tenía el rostro tan rojo como su cabello.-tal vez esto te ayude a decidirte. Lentamente se acerco para besarla cuando…

-DONDE DIABLOS EST. Los ojos de Ayato casi se salen de sus órbitas al verlos de esa manera, sin decir más nada volteo y se fue.

Los dos fueron a sentarse con los demás.

-qué lindo me gusta viajar. Dijo Draco mientras acariciaba los cabellos de una inconsciente Nashi, de igual manera que Maki hacia con Kanato, mientras Neji tenía la cabeza de Taiga apoyada en sus piernas y la de su hermano en su hombro izquierdo.

-no se peleen por ayudarme. Les dijo a los otros 3.

-puedo hacerme cargo de Tai…

-NOOOO, ella está bien donde está. Le corto a Hinata la cual en un acto reflejo se oculto detrás de su hermano, arrancando una sonrisa de este.

-tal vez Kyoko pueda ser de ayuda. PUFFFF la peliroja estampo su puño contra Ayato, dejándolo inconsciente.

-AHHHHHHHH LO MATASTE! Y Hinata se dispuso a darle aire.- WUAHHHH NO ME QUIERO QUEDAR SIN HERMANO.

-este será un viaje raro. Dijo Maki.

-AYE! Secundo con una gotita en la nuca Draco.

El tren estaba yéndose mientras 3 padres lo observaban frutados y planeando muertes, 2 padres sonriendo de manera picara, una madre preocupada y 4 madres sonriendo cómplices.

-adoro que las cartas de Cana sean tan exactas. Canto victoria Mira.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, y que les pareció? bueno este capitulo es la antesala para el desastre jajajaja, como vieron Laito ya esta moviendo sus piezas, esa es la obvia razón por la cual no puede ver a Jellal. La pregunta es ¿que pasara en el hotel? no se no se, los dejo con la curiosidad!.

Gracias a **noeee y velcarleo02, **por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, mis amores esto a sido todo por hoy, nos leemos y besitos!


	6. llegada

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-LLEGADA -

Día y medio, el peor día y medio de sus jóvenes vidas. Tenían claro que la culpable de su tortura era Kyoko, claro como a ella no le daban nauseas que le importa subirse al tren.

Neji de mala gana, opto por dejar que Hinata se hiciera cargo de Taiga para poder llevar mejor a su hermano, Kyoko alzo como si de un princeso se tratara a Kanato, dejando que Ayato se hiciera cargo de Nashi. Lo dudo unos minutos, ella estaba tirada en el asiento inconsciente, se acercaba y amagaba con alzarla pero antes de tocarla se alejaba y la miraba, como si la fuera a romper, ¿pero porque la miraba así? , el había alzado a Nashi muchas veces. Suspiro antes de alzarla por fin, Draco que se había quedado a esperarlos no pudo evitar hacer un comentario al verlo pasar.

-te gusssssssssssssssta! El peliceleste dio un pequeño salto, antes de girar para asesinar al neko, solo reía con una patita en su boca.

-por fin bajaron. Se quejo Kanato, Hinata noto de inmediato el leve sonrojo de su hermano y sonrió burlona.

-SUELO!, nunca volveré a separarme de ti. Nashi se tiro al suelo y lo besaba, de la misma manera que los demás habían hecho

-bueno, vamos! Ordeno la peliroja, estaban atrasados para la cena por una hora.

Comenzaron a caminar, entre bromas, pechones y miradas, llegaron al hotel quedando deslumbrados ante el lujo.

-wuah, mi padrino se lucio. Cometo la pelirosa.

-bienvenidos a Akane Resort. Una hermosa chica de cabellos negros y kimino se les acerco, mirándolos como si ellos no deberían estar allí, pero de un momento a otro poso sus ojos en los chicos, desde Laito hasta Kanato, Taiga podía jurar que vio un poco de baba en la comisura de su boca.

-ajam. La Dragneel se aclaro la garganta, llamando la atención de la chica, le extendió los boletos.

-ustedes son de Fairy Tail? Vienen de parte de Loke?.Negó con la cabeza.-claro que si, el es el único en conseguir esto, a que tu eres: su preciosa Nashi: La nombrada asintió un poco avergonzada, su padrino hablaba de ella con todo el mundo.-pero por favor acompáñenme. Se sorprendieron al ver el cambio de expresión de la chica que ahora los guiaba a la habitación.

-no sabía que tío Loke fuera tan popular. Menciono Hinata.

-lo es… en especial con las mujeres. Aseguro Nashi.

-una pregunta, cual es el nombre de los dueños? Indago Neji.

-dueñas, las hermanas Paola y Maria Akane. Les contesto.

-ya veo, ahora todo tiene sentido. Concluyo Laito. -Loke es mi nuevo héroe. Kyoko giro un poco el rostro al oír el comentario, el sonrió al verla tensarse.

-adelante. La mejor habitación ocupaba todo un piso, baños termales privados, 2 habitaciones y una enorme sala en común.

Los chicos no podían creer lo que veían.

-todo está incluido, pueden hacer pedidos al cuarto o ir al comedor, ahí una playa con un sector vip y un casino. Abrió una puerta.-el baño, con todo lo que necesitan, toallas y batas. Camino a la salida.-que lo disfruten. Y se fue, los chicos comenzaron a celebrar el estar allí.

-hay 4 camas en cada habitación. Dijo Draco, que había estado curioseando.

-los chicos en una y nosotras en otra. Ordeno Maki.

Por alguna razón Kyoko busco a Laito y lo encontró mirándola fijo, "que te parece si pedimos una habitación solo para nosotros", recordó su propuesta, no estaban tan mal después de todo.

-Kyo-chan! La voz de Taiga la devolvió a la realidad, tomo sus bolsos y entro a la habitación elegida por las chicas. El rubio la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió por la puerta.

...

-ara, ara, que sucede Lai-kun? Claro que él sabía lo que le pasaba a su gemelo, solo preguntaba por molestar.

-es mi oportunidad perfecta… definitivamente me declarare a Kyoko. Contesto con la espalda en la pared.

-estoy seguro que sabe lo que sientes. A su hermano le recorrio una gota por la nuca al recordar las miles de veces que habia sido MUY OBVIO con las insinuaciones.

-ella te gusta? Yo creí que era atracción. Hablo Kanato.

-de que hablas? Claro que le gusta, la quiere desde que somos niños, no creo que ella, acepte tus sentimientos. Le advirtió Ayato.

-tu mejor ocúpate de lo que sientes por Nashi. Escupió el rubio, haciendo que el Fullbaster se sonroje.-y tu fíjate que a ti se te note menos que te gusta Hinata. El pelinegro se quedo de piedra.

-te gusta mi hermana? El peliceleste tenía una expresión demasiado psicópata como para contestar la pregunta.

-Etto ...

-NO TE GUSTA?... ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE ES FEA? Pero qué diablos, el Conbolt se perdió algo.

-claro que no, ELLA ES HERMOSA! Contesto sin pensar.

-ENTONCES SI TE GUSTA! El hermano versión celosa estaba de pie, apunto de golpear al menor.

-ya basta, son niños? Comento el rubio pelilargo.

-CALLATE TAIGA! Gritaron los 3 chicos al unisonó.

-LES GUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTAN! Los 4 voltearon lentamente, para encontrarse con Draco en un rincón, tratando de tragarse la risa.

-no dirás nada… cierto? pregunto Kanato nervioso.

-jamás le eh mentido a Nashi. Aclaró el neko.

-no le mentiras, porque ella no sabe lo que hablamos.

-ummm…no lo sé… poso una patita en su mejilla.

-cuanto?... cuanto pescado quieres por tu silencio? Dijo Ayato, el entorno se hizo serio.

-quiero pescado por todo un año y no le diré nada a las chicas. Entre cerros los ojos y cruzo los brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

-codicioso… echo. Concluyo Neji, el neko blanco se retiro, dejando a los chicos con un mal sabor de boca.

...

-Draco, donde estabas?

-con los chicos… Maki ven aquí. La gatita se fue junto a su hermano a la sala.

-tengo que contarte algo. Los chicos no le dijeron que no podía contarle a una exceed, sonrisa malvada!

-EN EL GREMIO-

-ya deben haber llegado. Hablo Natsu.- quiero a mi princesa conmigo. Lloriqueo.

-como haces cuando esta de misión? Le pregunto Cana, sintiendo pena por él.

-SUFRO! Y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, mientras Happy lo consolaba compartiéndole un pescado. Lucy solo los miraba mientras comía curry extra picante.

-YA NO LO SOPORTO… IRÉ POR MI BEBE. Gajeel comenzó a caminar seguido de Lily al cual tampoco le gustara que pasara tanto tiempo cerca del Dreyar.

-ustedes dos vuelvan aquí, o quieren que Taiga se enoje. De inmediato Lily dio media vuelta volviendo sobre sus pasos.

-ENANA! Ella tiene mal carácter. Lloriqueo el pelinegro.

-adivina de quien lo heredo. Remato su esposa.

-no le pasara nada…la cuidara…es su hermana…pero si se va con Nashi?... no…no Ayato va a cuidarla, el quiere a su hermana… tengo que ir por mi cielito aquí… si eso… pero y se enoja?

-emmm que le pasa a Gray? Pregunto Lucy al ver como el pelinegro, tenía las manos en su frente y negaba y afirmaba efusivamente con la cabeza mientras hablaba cosas sin sentido.

-Juvia cree que perdió la cordura.

-pero si se fueron hace 6 horas. Dijo Romeo, pero igual que los otros padres tenía dudas… sobre la integridad física de su hijo… cuando volvieran al gremio, especialmente viendo como estaba Gray.

-faltan 2 semanas para que vuelvan. Las palabras de Mira hicieron que un aura oscura rodeara a los padres, que ahora estaban en un rincón rodeados de un aura depresiva, murmurando cosas como: homicidios, no dejare evidencia, Mira va a matarme, por favor no golpeen a mi hijo, castración:

-eso fue cruel de tu parte. Rió Laxus "si mis hijos no avanzan con las chicas, les quito el apellido".

-ara, ara eso no hará falta. Su esposa adivino sus pensamientos y sonrió para pasar la mirada por sus amigas y detenerse en una. El rubio la imito, encontrándose con que ninguna de las madres estaba preocupada o afligida, sino que todas tenían un brillo especial, uno que solo significaba una cosa…maldad, al final de todas encontró a una concentrada y sonriente Cana que tiraba carta tras carta, de pronto un recuerdo inundo su mente, "con que de eso se trata", sin dudas esas mujeres son muy inteligentes.

-EN ALGÚN BOSQUE-

Un hombre caminaba a toda prisa, quitando todo lo que se cruzara en su camino.

-podrías parar de correr. Grito una peliblanca.

-no estoy corriendo. Contesto seco.

-hemos salido del gremio hace 4 horas y ya recorrimos casi la mitad del bosque, CLARO QUE ESTAS CORRIENDO! Le recrimino tirando de su capa.- no entiendes que esto está mal.

-mal esta que Kyoko no permita que mis hijos me vean. Trataba de tranquilizarse.

-ella tiene sus razones. Dijo Midnigth.

-entiendo que ella no quiera verme y que me odie… pero ellos son lo único bueno que hice en mi vida y no me alejare. Volvió a caminar. -Meredy nos espera un par de pueblos adelante.

-y que harás? Cuando la tengas frente a ti, mirándote de la misma manera que lo hizo la ultima vez, Jellal que harás? Estaba vez el pelinegro fue quien lo increpo.

-ROGAR! QUE VUELVA A SER MI NIÑA, LA QUE ME AMABA. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos.

-eso no pasara… Kyoko quiere a sus hermanos a salvo y los mantendrá así aunque debe alejarse incluso de Erza, incluso de Fairy Tail. Acoto Ángel.

-porque tenía que ser tan obstinada? Sonrió amargamente.

-tiene a quien salir. Midnigth poso una mano en su hombro, con los años se habían vueltos realmente cercanos. –nosotros también queremos verlos, pero debes pensar bien que dirás, analizar las posibilidades.

El ex mago santo asintió y volvieron a caminar.

-ES AKANE RESORT-

Ninguno supo cuando se quedaron dormidos, pero si sabían que el ruido que los había despertado era por el hambre. Decidieron ir al comedor, donde se encontraron con MUCHA comida poniéndolos a todos feliz.

-este lugar es hermoso, tenemos mucho que ver. Hablo Kanato.

-es lo bueno de tener 2 semanas. Contesto Ayato.

-definitivamente están serán las mejores vacaciones. Concluyo Draco, o no?

00000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, si ya se no fue un capitulo wuahhhhhh, pero es la ante sala para el desastre esta si es la ultima. Tengo que preguntarles si les interesaría que allá Lemon, tengan en cuenta que no todas las parejas se van a consolidar ahora, tengo una re confirmada por eso pregunto. Jellal ya esta en camino, esto va a ser sangriento .MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, soy de la peor.

Gracias a **noeee, velcarleo02 y Lilynette Scarlett, **por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos y besitos


	7. empieza el desastre

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-EMPIEZA EL DESASTRE-

-PUTA MIERDA! Grito Taiga al verlos y comenzó a correr como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Doblo por todas las esquinas y se llevo puesto a todos, con tal de huir.

-esa… las palabras de Kanato fueron arrastradas por la peliceleste, unos pasos atrás corriendo pasaron un montón de fotógrafos.

-ahora entiendo. Concluyo Hinata, mientras mordía una manzana.

-oye, para aquel lado no está? Ambos se miraron y sonriendo echaron a correr.

Sniff,sniff, solo un poco mas y estaría salvada, corrió aun más fuerte, hasta que los vio. Ayato, Laito y…

-NEEEEJIII! El nombrado volteo a tiempo para verla correr a toda prisa y atajarla cuando se tiro encima de el, en busca de protección. El pelilargo, la puso a sus espaldas, mientras los otros 2 formaron una barrera ante ellos impidiendo el paso, la sonrisa sádica de Laito les advirtió de las distancias, aun así se acercaron, lo suficiente como para que el rubio mandara una descarga eléctrica de una patada al suelo, una descarga que los obligo a frenar ante el entumecimiento de sus piernas, segundos antes de que el peliceleste los enviara fuera del hotel con un fuerte chorro de agua, Kanato y Hinata cerraron las puertas cuando todos los periodistas se encontraban ya fuera.

-y eso es lo mínimo que pasara si ustedes no prohíben la entrada de la prensa. Concluyo Kyoko apoyada en la mesa de recepción, claro ella había ido a advertirle lo que podría pasar, por lo que el ejemplo le vino como anillo al dedo.

-n-nunca, había sucedido. Hablaba la recepcionista.

-claro, eso porque nunca se hospedo aquí la maga más hermosa de todo Fiore. Soltó con sarcasmo Nashi, mientras negaba con la cabeza, su cara reflejaba un claro "idiotas".

Mientras, Taiga seguía abrazada a la espalda de Neji, el cual solo la miraba sobre su hombro. Ella era fuerte, era terriblemente fuerte, tanto que daba mucho miedo no por nada era hija de Gajeel y D.S.H. , aun así había sido acosada tanto por fotógrafos que nació una especie de fobia en ella, fobia que era acallada cuando Neji la ponía a sus espalda.

-ya no hay fotógrafos. Hablo, la Redfox abrió los ojos y de a poco se separo de su protector.

-g-gracias. Dijo tímida, los 3 asintieron.

-ven, vamos a dar unas vueltas. Nashi la abrazo y junto a Hinata y Kanato se marcharon.

Los chicos se acercaron a la pelirroja.

-si esto vuelve a suceder, destruiremos el lugar… y nuestros gremio no pagara por los arreglos. Advirtió Laito.

-ya que es su responsabilidad mantener la privacidad de las personas que aquí se hospedan. Agrego Ayato.

-ustedes, no pueden hacer eso. Se quejo el hombro del otro lado de la mesa.

-claro, que podemos. Contesto Kyoko.

-somos Fairy Tail. Los 4 mostraron sus marcas, obviamente el hombre se hizo para atrás y asintió con la cabeza, lo que él no sabía era que ellos nunca habían destruido un lugar…intencionalmente claro, pero con la fama destructiva que tenían, mejor no arriesgarse.

...

Risas, era lo único que se oía, las chicas habían optado por bañarse para relajase, evento que se aprovecho para tratar de que Taiga admita sus sentimientos por el Dreyar.

-oh, vamos Tai, si no te gusta porque lo buscas para que te proteja? Nadie era mas directa que Hinata Fullbaster, la reina de la indiscreción.

-porque esta muerta de amor por él. Me disculpo, la princesa, ya que la reina era, si por obviedad Kyoko.

-no, es eso… el siempre me cuido cuando era acosada. Confeso.

-ni a tu padre le pides que te cuide. Agrego Nashi, ella no entendía mucho del tema, pero si conocía a su amiga.

-y los chicos? Quiso cambiar de tema.

-no lo sé y no cambies de tema. Contesto la pelirroja entrando en el agua, la pobre se sonrojó violentamente y las otras sonrieron.

...

-y las chicas? Pregunto el Fullbaster al ver solo a Kanato.

-están bañándose. Contesto, estaba concentrado jugando a las cartas con Draco y Maki.

Laito abrió los ojos y una perversa sonrisa curvo sus labios.

-si entras allí, van a matarte. Le advirtió la gatita, tirando un 3 por lo que los chicos gritaron de rabia.

-yo no planeo entrar. Aclaro.

-tampoco intentes espiar. Volvió a advertirle.

-oye, que te crees? No tengo intención de ver desnuda a ninguna de las chicas… no sin su consentimiento por lo menos. Se dirigió a su habitación, salió al segundo listo para bañarse. Paso frente todos que lo seguían con la mirada, pero no se dirigió al baño, si no a las aguas termales, fueron hasta allí para verlo de lo más relajado. Fruncieron el ceño en clara duda con respecto a esa acción pasiva poco común en un Dreyar. Sin más lo imitaron, todos menos Maki, la cual se fue con las chicas.

-EN EL GREMIO-

Bacchus, había llegado bastante antes, por lo que él, su hijo y Cana estaban sentados juntos, mientras otros padres miraban con envidia la escena familiar.

-tía Mira, cuando vuelven mis papas? Felicita que había quedado bajo su cuidado y el de Freed, estaba algo triste.

-pronto, ya sabes que ellos fueron a ayudar a tus tíos. Contesto sonriente la albina.

-ven Feli, mis hermanas no están y yo también me siento solo, demos una vuelta. Como siempre Subaru le ofreció su compañía, cosa que ella acepto encantada, se paro y tomo la mano que el pelirrojo le ofrecía, caminaron hacia la puerta, lugar en donde sus manos se soltaron, por que el la paso por la cintura de ella, acto imitado Felicita, ambos sonrieron antes de darse un dulce beso.

-cómo es posible que los pequeños, sean los más inteligentes. Dijo incrédula Levy.

-ten en cuenta que ellos son novios desde los 10 años. Dijo Erza, comiendo pastel.

-mi hermanito es un genio, todavía recuerdo el escándalo que hizo Elfman cuando se lo pidió. Sia miraba la puerta con cierta nostalgia.

-sí, solo que él pensó que era un juego de niños. Agrego Lucy.

-a mi todavía me cuesta creer que es en serio. Decía Freed secando unas lágrimas.

-ara ara, el amor de juventud es hermoso!

-porque lo dices tú?, te casaste con Laxus a los 21. Hablo Gray.

-sí, pero estoy con desde los 13. Aclaro con una maravillosa sonrisa.

-LAXUS, PROFANADOR DE CUNAS! Grito Gajeel.

-a mi no me miren, fue ella quien empezó. Se saco el peso de encima.

-mi-mira, eso es cierto? La rubia estaba roja de solo pensarlo.

-sí. Contesto concisa. –y ojala mis hijos hereden eso de mi. Un pelinegro y una pelirroja miraron a la albina. –estoy segura que uno de ellos por lo menos si. Ambos abrieron grandes los ojos ante tal revelación.

-uhhhh, yo diría los 2. A lo lejos la voz de Cana, hizo que ambos intentaran salir corriendo. Pero por alguna extraña razón salieron volando hacia atrás.

-pero qué diablos… FREED! Grito Gajeel.

-lo siento, Mira me pidió que pusiera runas por toda la ciudad. Contesto.

-runas anti qué? Indago curiosa Erza

-para evitar que padres celoso huyan de la ciudad. Natsu, Gray, se pararon de sus respectivos asientos, en los cuales estaban derretidos por la falta de sus hijas, uniéndose con Gajeel, rodeados del aura mas aterradora y perversa vista por nadie jamás en la historia de la magia.

-QUITA LAS RUNAS…FREED. Amenazaron, pero el peliverde no se inmuto, solo se apoyo en la barra junto al maestro y señalo con la cabeza.

-INTÉNTELO. Del otro lado de la barra Mira estaba con el Satan Soul Sitri, dispuesta a asesinarlos con tal de que no interrumpan a los chicos.- VUELVAN A SUS ASIENTOS.

-a-ayee! Los 3 obedecieron sin rechistar.

-dime la verdad Mira, aprovechaste todo esto de Jellal, para hacer de Cupido de una manera indirecta, cierto? Levy no tenía un pelo de tonta.

-ara, ara, Levy-chan, como puedes pensar eso de mi?. Son su boca en O, los ojitos cerrados y una mano en su mejilla, la camarera negaba con la cabeza. A su lado con un vaso casi en sus labios, su esposo sonreía, claro que era capaz de eso y de mucho más.

-ES AKANE RESORT-

El baño relajante de las chicas había terminado, estaban hechas una seda pero muertas de hambre, pasaron por el sala en común, encontrándose con los chicos sentados y jugando cartas.

-vístanse y vengan, ya encargamos la comida. Hablo Kanato, algo ¿sonrojado?

-claro. Las chicas se marcharon, pero Maki les dedico una mirada de advertencia.

-s-seguro que quieren seguir con esto? Indago el menor curioso.

-eres un niño, sin dudas. Contesto Ayato.

-ya basta o nos descubrirán.

TOC, TOC.

-servicio al cuarto!

-yo voy. Dijo Neji parándose.

Las chicas volvieron, haciendo tragar saliva. Kyoko llevaba una musculosa tiritas color negro y un short de jeans, Nashi llevaba una camisa atada en la espalda color lila y una pollera blanca, Hinata traía un vestidito celeste bastante escotado para el gusto de su hermano y Taiga una remera ajustada con las mangas y el cuellos cortado y un pescador todo de azul y negro, pero el detallaso era que todas están con el cabellos revuelto, mojado… y sin sostén claro.

-porque están tan…empezó Ayato.

-despechugadas. Concluyo Draco, a el no le afectaba para nada verlas así, ósea el se bañaba con ellas, maldito gato suertudo.

-qué? Estamos de vacaciones y queremos estar cómodas. Dijo Hinata, iniciando una batalla de miradas con su hermano.

-y que tiene planeado? Indago la peliceleste, viendo la exageradamente mucha comida que había y los 15 barriles de cerveza.

-vamos a jugar a las cartas. Contesto Ayato, sin apartar la mirada de su hermanita.

-no jugaremos al strip poker. Aclaro una pelirosa.

-no jugares…por…prendas. La sola palabra hizo que a todos se les abrieran los ojos de la impresión.

-p-prendas? Dijo su hermano, el cual estaba sorprendido también, porque ellos eran gemelos y la mayor parte del tiempo por no decir todo él sabía lo que su hermano pensaba o sentía, pero había ocasiones en la que la mente de Laito era tan confusa y rebuscada que nadie podía saber lo que pasaba por ella, era un tipo complicado sin dudas.

\- el ganador de cada ronda le hará prendas a los perdedores? Pregunto Maki, miro a su hermano pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

-no, eso sería muy aburrido, esto será un versus… el equipo que gana le da prenda al perdedor. Aclaro el rubio, todos entendieron por donde iba la cosa.-no me digan que tiene miedo? Hizo un adorable pero burlista puchero.

-claro que no. Las 4 chicas contestaron tranquilos pero era obvio les habían declarado la guerra.

-de acuerdo… acercaron la comida para disfrutarla entre partidas y llenaron los vasos de cerveza, tomaron asiento.- a una cosa más… VALE TODO.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi. Que les pareció? tranquilo cierto,cada vez es mas evidente el tema parejas, Neji escudo humano me lo re imagine, adore las amenazas osea ellos son Fairy Tail la destrucción en persona jajaja, y que tal la pareja OFICIALISIMA de Subaru y Felicita,les gusto? Como siempre Mira haciendo de las suyas esta vez con cómplice y todo. Vieron que Bacchus llego antes, bueno tal vez no sea el único. Los voy a dejar con la duda porque soy malvada muajajaja.

Gracias a **noeee, Velcarleo02 y Lilynette Scarlett, **por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy mis queridos conejitos (porque si a partir de ya les voy a decir así,¡porque nada es mas tierno que un conejito!, se la bancan), Nos leemos y besitos!


	8. pero que carajo

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-PERO QUE CARAJO?-

Abrió los ojos por culpa del jodido sol, sentía a alguien entre sus brazos, estaba seguro de quien se trataba, usualmente casi ni hablaban y si lo hacían era para pelear, pero cuando se emborrachaban todo el amor fraterno salía a flote y terminaban diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban, admiraban y respetaban, "los borrachos no mienten", aunque hubiera preferido amanecer al lado de Na… se golpeo mentalmente, pero ahora que lo pensaba, si el durmió con su hermana significaba que Kanato no podía haber hecho ningún movimiento con ella.

La mujer entre sus brazos se removió, noto algo distinto, su hermana no era tan alta, ni tenía una delantera tan desarrollada, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que no era su hermanita con quien dormía, no era…TAIGA!,"por la misma mierda, van a matarme", pensó, con cuidado se levanto…del piso, vio a sus costados y nada de lo que se encontró le gusto, la habitación era un desastre, Kyoko estaba en ropa interior durmiendo sobre la mesa con Draco usando sus pechos de almohada, noto que Taiga traía la remera de Laito?, eso era raro, camino un poco para encontrarse al último con la camisa que había usado Nashi la noche anterior y en bóxer usando el estomago de su hermano de almohada, este vestía una cortina atada de manera improvisada emulando un vestido, negó con la cabeza "debí traer una cámara", siguió caminando, entro a la habitación donde se encontró a su hermana durmiendo con Maki, otra cosa rara la gatita no dejaba que nadie la tocara, para su suerte ella aun tenía su vestido y unos short suyos?, siguió buscando pero no encontró ni a Kanato ni a Nashi, salió de la habitación para buscarlos. Luego de casi una hora encontró al chico durmiendo en las aguas termales de uso general, lo despertó y lo mando a despertar al resto.

-que harás tu? Pregunto el menor mientras frotaba sus ojos.

-pediré el desayuno y buscare a la flama. Concluyo para irse.

Otra media hora, el desayuno ya debía de estar terminado por la bestia que tiene por amigos, pero ni rastros de la pelirosa, el único lugar que faltaba era la playa, allí fue. A lo lejos la pudo ver jugar en el agua, se detuvo para disfrutarla, tenía una bikini color blanca con flores verdes, el cabello recogido en una cola alta y mojado, perecía divertirse, salpicar agua con alguien, no le sorprendía ella se hacía amigos todo el tiempo.

-OYEEEEEEEEEEEEE, FLAM… quedo estático, perplejo, ella efectivamente jugaba con alguien, jugaba con un hombre de su misma edad, de negros cabellos y azules ojos, un cuerpo perfecto, la sonrisa mas jodidamente perfecta, con la magia del dios de la guerra y siendo un D.S de la luz, lucia en medio de su pecho marca de gremio, el príncipe de Sabertooth, Tsuna Eucliffe.

Inevitablemente su pecho se lleno de bronca, ellos parecían muy divertidos, dio media vuelta y regreso a la habitación echando humo.

-maldito, rival del a… volvió a golpearse mentalmente. Entro a la habitación, para su sorpresa todo estaba limpio y todos arreglados, aunque el incomodo silencio era evidente, ni siquiera habían tocado la comida, ese ambiente era mejor para él, no tendría que oír a nadie ni debía dar respuestas, ya que todos pensarían que esa cara era por no recordar que diablos paso.

Después de casi una hora, la Dragneel entro por la puerta para romper el tenso ambiente que se había vuelto jodidamente pesado.

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA. Rompió en carcajadas, la miraron entre sorprendidos y enojados.

-tu. Señalo a Laito. -tuuuu JAJAJAJA.

-recuerdas lo que paso? Indago.

-por supuesto, fui la única que no bebió. Eso sí que era raro.-quería recordar eso, para poder burlarme. Eso sonaba más normal.

-HABLA. El aura de Kyoko, hizo que la risa desapareciera, se acerco a la mesa, se sentó frente a Ayato, pero este no le dirigió la mirada.

-emmmmm, por donde empiezo?

-por el principio, AYE!

-ok…primero que todo…recuerdan la comida? Asintieron. –recuerdan que antes de comenzar a jugar empezamos a beber? Asintieron de vuelta. – recuerdan cuando Maki nos grito? Todos negaron, ella sonrió, ya sabía en donde comenzar.-ganamos nosotras, el primero en perder fue Kanato al que Hinata le dio de prenda hacer un clavado desde la ventada a la piscina, el obedeció, pero nunca volvió.

-PUDO HABERME PASADO CUALQUIER COSA, QUE CRUEL, WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! El peliazul rompió en llanto, mientras Maki lo abrazaba y negaba con la cabeza, la pelirosa se encogió de hombros.

-después, Taiga apaleo a Neji y entre todos usamos las cortinas para hacerle un vestido, se supone debía salir con el puesto a caminar por el pasillo, pero se sentó agarro una jarra de cerveza y no volvió a levantase. Los mencionados, cruzaron mirada.

-que tenias en la cabeza para hacer algo así? Le cuestiono el pelilargo, la chica solo se encogió de hombros.

-FETICHISMO. Grito Laito, tenía una cara de gran pensador.-dme, tienes fantasías con mujeres? PUMMMMM, una mano convertida en hierro le dio justo en la cara.

-Laito y Kyo-chan empataron y para ver quién era mejor jugaron pulseadas… por eso todo término así.

-explícate mejor. Ordeno la pelirroja.

-RECUERDO-

El medio de una muy reñida pulseada, en la que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, las voces se hicieron presentes.

-que me tocara hacer si pierdo? Pregunto el D.S. del rayo.

-serás mi esclavo por el resto del viaje. Contesto firma la pelirroja.-y si pierdo yo?

Todos notaron la intención en esas preguntas, estaban viendo si les convenía perder o ganar.

-tendrás una cita conmigo. Neji escupió la cerveza en su boca, Ayato se atraganto con un dango, Hinata cayó de espaldas, Nashi abrió la boca y sus ojos se pusieron el blanco ,Taiga se pellizcó el brazo un par de veces y Draco movió la cola emocionado.

Los magos se miraron fijo, el hablaba en serio y ella estaba dispuesta solo esta vez, perder ante el… tal vez no solo esta vez.

Pero un fuerte golpe que abrió la puerta los desconcentro, del otro lado Kanato con varias botellas de sake.

-si vamos a beber, bebemos enserio. Ninguno comprendió de donde salió, pero lo miraron muy mal. -interrumpo? Sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo cuando el rubio se paro y camino a paso lento hacia él.

-no, claro que no. Tomo las botellas y cerró la puerta, bebió directo de ella, lanzo las otras para que las atraparan. –solo apostábamos. Sonrió. –pero gane o pierda Kyoko saldrá conmigo mañana. Finalizo haciendo que el corazón de la chica estallara, que las otras 3 cayeran al suelo con los ojos en forma de corazón y rodeadas por estos, con una extraña aura rosa, los chicos las miraron, miraron a Kyoko y miraron a Laito, segundos después los 3 chicos y el gatito lo veneraban.

El sake hizo efecto de manera casi inmediata.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

Todos tenían un leve sonrojo, mientras Laito sonreía con orgullo.

-comenzamos a jugar con Ayato, pero como perdí, el me dio de prenda ser su sirvienta un día.

-y por que la habitación estaba así? quiso saber Taiga.

-ahhh eso. A todos les cayó una gota por la nuca.-bueno, después de que perdí, golpee a Ayato, el quiso golpearme pero le pego a Kyoko y ella a Taiga que le pego a Kanato que quedo medio tonto, después Draco tiro pescado en la cabeza de Laito y este se le tiro encima, comenzaron a volar por toda la habitación, Draco logro zafarse de Laito pero este casi cae sobre Hina de no ser por el golpe que Kanato le dio y que la cubrió, por algún motivo tu gritaste :SUELTA A MI HERMANITA: y lo tiraste por la ventada, después de eso ya no volvió.

-y porque todos amanecimos así? Quiso saber Neji.

-no idea, después de eso empecé a beber y chau. Los demás quedaron duros, había sido mucha información, poco tiempo, pero no sabían porque amanecieron como lo hicieron.

-y por que tu no estabas aquí en la mañana? Hablo Draco.

-me desperté y quise sorprenderlos con un desayuno, pero me distraje. Aclaro.

-con qué? Curioseó Hinata.

-etto…bueno… La Dragneel pasó una mano por su nuca y sonrió tontamente, Ayato apretó las manos y respiro sonoramente. Los chicos notaron de inmediato que era por una posible competencia, pusieron en alerta sus sentidos, un rubio y un peliazul abrieron los ojos al percibirlo.

-Tsuna! Dijeron al unisonó, la pelirosa se sonrojo, cosa que no paso desapercibida, los chicos miraron al Fullbaster, el cual se paro y abandono la habitación.

-onii-chan. Murmuro la peliazul, se paro y fue tras él.

Los demás quedaron sorprendidos.

-emmm, bueno hablemos de nuestra cita Kyoko. La perturbadora voz de Laito los hizo salir del transe, el rostro igualo a su cabello, quedando roja.

-y ahora es cuando nos vamos… al casino? Pregunto el Conbolt, los otros 2 y los gatitos los siguieron. Al cerrar la puerta tras si Neji volteo a ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano, el iba a enserio.

-entonces?. Entre lazo sus manos y apoyo a pera, mirándola fijamente.-te espero a las 8. Se paro dispuesto a irse.-si es que se puede, ponte más bella. Siguió a sus amigos, corrió un poco hasta alcanzarlos.

-chicas, creo que Kyoko necesitara de su ayuda para reaccionar. Les dijo cuando logro alcanzarlos, ellas lo miraron dudosas, pero asintieron y volvieron.

-que paso? Quiso saber Kanato.

-tengo todo planeado desde que supe que vendríamos aquí, pero que Tsuna estuviera no. De inmediato entendieron.

-mi olfato me indica que están en los baños. Aseguro el peliazul.

-CON LOS HERMANOS FULLBASTER-

La menor lo arrastro a los baños y con la mirada echo a todo el mundo. Respiro profundo antes de comenzar.

-podrías comportarte. Le dijo.

-no se de que hablas.

-crees que soy idiota?, por una mierda Ayato eres tan evidente. Se golpe las manos.

-ya, enserio estas dándome un discurso?

-no, es una clase de cocina… QUE TE CREES?

-PERO QUE CARAJO TE PASA? Arto levanto el tono de voz.

-eres un idiota, evidentemente lo heredaste de papa. Su hermano abrió los ojos ante tal declaración.- celos, estas celoso de Tsuna, porque te gusta muy maldita sí que era directo.

-n-no, tengo idea de lo que hablas. Giro la cabeza a un costado y rasco su mejilla.-la flama es solo una amiga.

-a si?, entonces no te molesto saber que él fue su primer beso?. Sonrió con sorna al ver la reacción de su hermano, desprendió vapor del cuerpo, fiel reflejo de lo molesto que estaba.. ah era eso, entonces tampoco te molesta saber que la invito a cenar? El rostro del peliceleste se volvió a verla de frente, completamente rojo de rabia.

-q-que has dicho?... no, ella es mi esclava por un día, le prohibiré salir con él. Salió corriendo dejando sola a la menor, sola con la sonrisa más triunfal de su vida.

-pero qué demonios? Indago Neji al verlo correr como alma que lleva el diablo, su hermano toco su brazo y le señalo a la pequeña, a los 3 se les erizo la piel.

-que no le gusta eh? Jajajaja, es tan fácil de manipular. Hinata camino hacia los chicos, parándose entre ellos. –tenemos mucho que hacer. Los 4 sonrieron.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, que les pareció? tranquilo verdad, esa manera de amanecer fue inspirada en un amanecer en bariloche, le gusto la aparición de Tsuna?, los celos de Ayato? la afirmacion del galan de Laito, ahi que admitirlo el pibe es un genio, y Hinata version cupido? pero gurda que esto recien empieza eh!

Gracias a **noeee y Velcarlo02** por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi auto estima creativo!

Ok eso es todo por hoy mis adorables conejos, nos leemos y besitos!


	9. confesion, celos y amor I

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-CONFESIÓN, AMOR Y CELOS I-

Al entrar a la habitación, todo era silencio, se tiro en su cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-al parecer las chicas se fueron. Escucho la voz de Laito.

-que tienes planeado para esta noche? Esa era la voz de Kanato.

-una cena, ya hable con la gente del hotel.

-espero no te desubiques. Ese era Neji.

-no digas esas cosas, que te crees que le haría a Kyoko. Parecía indignado.

-no podrías hacerle nada sin morir en el intento. La conversación llamo su atención, por lo que se levanto.

-Ayato! Tú que harás esta noche? Laito tenía esa mirada y sonrisa llena de superioridad, tan típica de él. –pregunto, ya que yo saldré con Kyoko, el resto tiene planeado ir al casino, bueno Nashi no, pero…

-CÁLLATE! Los otro 2 taparon su boca y rieron nervioso.

-qué pasa? La asesina mirada del Fullbaster exigía respuestas.

-nada, es solo, que…

-Nashi cenara con Tsuna. Laito había baboseado la mano de Kanato y dormido la de su hermano para poder hacer su comentario venenoso de la hora. Vio con regocijo como el otro cambiaba de color y sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas. –aunque claro eso no debería de molestarte ya que ustedes son solo…A-MI-GOS! Entonces el balde de agua fría lo golpeo tan duro que de estar parado en el marco de la puerta paso a estar tirado en el suelo diciendo incoherencias como "friendzone, nunca se sale de la friendzone", un rubio reía triunfal, 2 lo miraban con lagrimas en los ojos diciendo "comprendo tu dolor" y un exceed reía de lo patético que se veían.

-CON LAS CHICAS-

Faltaban 4 horas para la cita, Hinata las había encontrado en el lugar más obvio, el centro comercial. Kyoko se había probado vestidos, faldas, remeras, camisas un total de 61 cambios, sin contar los zapatos. Estaba resignada y las chicas también, nada parecía ser perfecto para la ocasión, porque siendo honestas todas sabían de los sentimientos de la pelirroja por el rubio.

-creo, que necesito una lacrima.

-EN EL GREMIO-

-Erza! La voz de Laxus resonó.-tienes una llamada. La nombrada subió hasta la oficina del maestro, ahí sobre el escritorio, en la lacrima el rostro de su hija.

-sucedió algo cariño? Eso era raro.

-n-no…si… emmm. La veía dudar.

-dime que paso. No sonaba demandante, si no comprensiva.

-Laito me invito a una cita, pero no tengo nada que ponerme…quería tu ayuda. Podía sentir sus ojos humedecerse ante el pedido de su niña.

-claro. Respondió con la voz más maternal que tenia, en su rostro reflejaba paz, una que hizo que Kyoko sonriera.-muéstrame las opciones.

Después de casi un ahora la Scarlet bajo, tomo asiento en la barra y con la velocidad del sonido sus amigos ya la habían rodeado.

-ella tendrá una cita con Laito. Las madres y Laxus sonrieron.-llamo para pedir mi consejo con la ropa. Todos sonrieron esta vez. –ella… me pidió ayuda…ella confió en mí para algo tan importante. Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y sus amigos entendieron la enorme felicidad que invadía a Titania en ese momento.

-EN LA HABITACIÓN-

Las chicas habían vuelto, los chicos se habían mantenido en su cuarto y ellas también, cada uno se arreglaba bajo la supervisión de sus amigos, los cuales eran muy rigurosos.

Faltaban 10 minutos para las 8 de la noche, cuando oyeron la puerta de la suite abrirse y cerrarse.

20:00 hs. en punto.

TOC, TOC.

Hinata abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Laito del otro lado, sonriendo con un ramo de flores en la mano y muy sexi.

-disculpa, estará Kyoko? En esta ocasión su voz no sonaba arrogante ni superior.

-claro, enseguida le aviso, pasa ponte cómodo.

Los chicos veían con cierto orgullo aquel gesto, sentados en la mesa estaban expectantes.

-oye, si te atreves a lastimarla haré que te ahogues en un vaso de agua. Hablo Ayato.

-si llegase a lastimarla…por favor… no tengas piedad de mi. Las palabras dejaron estáticos a todos, a los chicos que jamás esperaron oírla, a los exceed que no entendían bien que era todo eso, a las chicas que estaban saliendo de la habitación y creían no haber oído bien, pero sobre todo a Kyoko la cual no cabía de felicidad, esa palabras significan lo puro de sus sentimientos por ella.

-ella está aquí. La voz de la menor los hizo volver a la realidad.

Laito Dreyar podía jurar que un ángel había escapado del mismo cielo al verla, con aquel vestido color salmos de escote poco pronunciado sostenido por tirillas, caía por su cintura envuelta por un corset negro que la remarcaba, seguía su camino cayendo por la caderas hasta el suelo, el tajo que acompañaba la caída permitía ver entre la seda las piel de la pierna derecha, el cabellos suelto y lacio, todo acompañado de un perfume que atentaba romper con su cordura.

Kyoko Scarlet de igual manera creyó que Laito había escapado… del mismo infierno porque nadie en la tierra podía ser tan endemoniadamente hermoso, un perfecto traje negro al igual que la corbata y los zapatos y la camisa roja, los rubios cabellos engominados hacia atrás, haciéndolo lucir más adulto, pero su sonrisa, esa sonrisa de superioridad y perversión que la enloquecía era la mejor de todo lo que veía.

Se acerco a ella ofreciéndole el ramo formado por diferentes flores, una adelfa "seducción", 2 camelias una blanca y otra roja "amor puro y admiración", una cala "belleza", un crisantemo "eternidad", un gladiolo multicolor "amor con un toque de locura", una margarita azul "fidelidad", una primavera "gratitud", una violeta de parma "déjame amarte", todas ellas rodeadas por tulipanes "amor sincero", se sonrojo y sonrió al recibirlas.

-sabes lo que significan? El sabía que si, por eso se tomo el trabajo de investigar y elegir cada una para que representaran sus sentimientos. Ella asintió, estaba segura que él no lo sabía y que había investigado antes de dárselas.- te ves bellísima. Tomo su mano y la beso.-vamos? Y sin más salieron de lugar.

Las 6 personas y los 2 exceed que quedaron estaban envueltas por un aura rosa que los mareaba.

-yo sabía que la amaba. Dijo Neji.

-y que era mutuo. Secundo Kanato.

-pero jamás pensé que tan intensamente. Acoto Ayato.

-jamás creí ver. Comenzó Nashi

-a Laito de esa manera tan. Continúo Hinata.

-romántica. Siguió Taiga

-eso fue intenso. Opino Maki.

-AYE! finalizo Draco.

El lugar se lleno de un silencio extraño, los chicos trataban de entender y procesar toda la miel que acababan de presenciar. La imagen era sin dudas sacada de la mejor novela de amor escrita alguna vez por alguien que estaba enfermo de amor, pero no tanto como Laito lo estaba por Kyoko, no tanto como Kyoko lo estaba de Laito.

-cuanto tiempo crees que tarden en tener a mis sobrinos? Giraron a mirarlo con curiosidad. –quiero ser tio! Aclaro con los ojos llorosos e imaginando lo hermoso que serian los niños producto de la unión de aquellos… MONSTRUOS… sus sobrinos serian pequeños y perversos diablillos, trago dura ante la idea, que fue grupal ya que los demás pensaron lo mismo.

-bueno… es hora de irnos a cenar. Interrumpió la imaginación de todos el gatito.

-es verdad, quiero ir con tiempo al casino. Sentencio Taiga la cual vestía un vestido (poco común en ella) color rosa claro.

-y como nosotros no entramos en el casino… que haremos Kanato? Hinata dirigió su mirada al peliazul que abrió los ojos.

-quieres ir al teatro? Contesto confundido.

-claro.

-entonces cenamos todos juntos y después nos dividimos. Hablo Neji.

-lo siento, pero yo tengo planes para cenar con alguien más. Las palabras de Nashi hicieron que Ayato la mirara con una mezcla de odio y dolor.

-tu cenaras con nosotros. Sentencio.

-que?... no ya tengo planes. Lo contradijo.

-tú eres mi esclava por hoy y por esa razón cenaras con nosotros. La miro con superioridad.

-púdrete charco de mierda, no estoy jugando. Se acerco a la puerta. – nos vemos después… tal vez. Y se fue.

-ok, nos vamos? Hablo Taiga ignorando el aura asesina de su amigo.

-KYOKO Y LAITO-

Al llegar al restaurant un hombre de traje los acompaño a la mesa, una apartada de la mirada de los curiosos, cerca de un ventanal, iluminada por velas y la luna, se sentaron un frente al otro, el caballero les dio la carta, ambos la leyeron unos minutos antes de elegir.

-un plato de Tonkatsu (file de cerdo empapado y cortado en trozos, acompañado de coles). Pidió la pelirroja.

-y un de Katsudon (file de cerdo empapado servido con arroz y huevo revuelto). Pidió en rubio.

-y para beber? El mozo anoto los pedidos.

-umeshu (licor de ciruela). Contesto ella.

-de postre Mochi (pasta de arroz relleno con dulce o helado). Agrego él.

-es seguida. El mozo se retiro, dejándolos solos. El lujoso restauran, estaba en el hotel, no había pronunciado palabra en el camino y ahora que estaban iba debían conversar.

-y dime, como se te ocurrió esto? Había puesto su cerebro en modo control absoluto, sus amigas le habían planteado muchas diferentes pláticas y posibles preguntas y respuestas, el problema era que nada era previsible con Laito Dreyar.

-llevo años planeándolo y esta me pareció la ocasión perfecta. Hablo con tanta tranquila que le impresiono.

-años? Curioseó.

-sí, vas a decirme que nunca habías notado lo que siento. Ambos sonrieron.

-podemos dejar esa parte para después. El notable sonrojo hizo que el rubio asintiera.

-EN EL COMEDOR DEL HOTEL-

La mesa era un desastre, Hinata y Taiga habían llenado sus platos con hamburguesas y pizzas, mientras Neji y Kanato lo habían hecho de mariscos y pescado, Draco lo tenía lleno de pescado crudo y Maki de frutas, Ayato solo tenía una sopa que estaba casi fría. Se robaban las papas fritas y el salmón, mordiscos de la comida del otro y los vasos con cualquier zumo o licor pasaban de boca en boca, ellos sin duda no entendían el concepto de mezquinar.

-podrías cambiar la cara. Recrimino la menor a su hermano.

-podrías no hablar con la boca llena. Escupió, ella obediente trago, limpio su boca.

-tu cara de muerto me indigesta. Lo regaño.

-además buscarla es inútil, ella no está cenando aquí. Aclaro Taiga.

-no estoy buscándola. Refunfuño cual niño pequeño.

-la función empieza 21:30, Hinata. Dijo Kanato.

-de acuerdo…vayamos por el postre. Y desaparecieron de la mesa dejando a Ayato y Neji solos.

-tengo entendido que cenarían en la ciudad. Dijo el pelilargo.- aunque eso no te interesa.

-EN EL CENTRO-

Se podía ver por una ventana a una pelirosa riendo, acompañada de un joven de cabellos negros, una chica de cabellos blancos.

-KYOKO Y LAITO-

La ceba había transcurrido llena de bromas y recuerdos, anécdotas y travesuras confesas.

Aun debían terminar el postre, cuando el rubio se quedo callado observándola fijamente, estudiando cada pequeño detalle de su rostro, como sus ojos se abrían, sus sonrisas, los gestos, todos ellos los cuales ya conocía perfectamente.

-ya deja de verme así. Lo regaño.

-recuerdas cuando nos robamos todos los pasteles del gremio. Dijo de la nada.

-ah?... si lo recuerdo, teníamos 9 años. Kyoko sonrió ante el recuerdo. –Ayato y Nashi fueron la distracción, mientras Taiga y Neji vigilaban, nosotros los robamos.

-en medio del robo, bese tu mejilla. Confeso Laito. –creo que tu ni lo notaste.

-si lo note…solo que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Esa confesión lo dejo estático, no lo esperaba. –pasaron años hasta que volviste a hacerlo. Otra frase que no esperaba oír.

-si, solo que no fue en la mejilla. Contesto cuando recobro la compostura.

-y que mas tienes planeado para esta noche? Sonrisa coqueta de por medio.

-TAIGA Y NEJI-

Después de cenar, Hinata y Kanato los habían abandono al igual que Ayato ,los gatitos dijeron estar cansados y se fueron a la habitación por lo que se fueron solos al casino.

-no sabía que te gustara apostar. Dijo él.

-solo cuando ahí ganancias. Rió ella.

Neji no sabía bien como actuar, su hermano estaba en plan de conquista igual que Kanato ellos habían planeado la noche, pero no el, tenia ciertas dudas de cómo comportarse están solos, así que opto por dejarse llevar.

-eso es un reto? Contesto divertido.

-tal vez… que estas dispuesto a perder?

-contras vos, cualquier cosa. Eso salió de su boca sin permiso.

-suena tentador. Ella reflejaba seguridad en cada palabra.

-y vos? Quiso sonar igual.

-contra vos, cualquier cosa. Repitió las palabras dichas por él y para su sorpresa, no solo eran seguras, si no provocativas también.

-KANATO Y HINATA-

La obra trataba de una princesa que había sido secuestrada y de un príncipe que pasaba por todo tipo de alocadas situaciones para rescatarla, los protagonista estaban en perfecta sincronía con lo desopilante de sus papales, una princesa machona que podía valerse por si sola y un príncipe con complejos de inferioridad, con compañeros llenos de problemas mentales y de conducta, con malos que daban pena y ternura.

-es como ver a nuestro gremio. Hinata parecía divertirse.

-verdad?, es como ver una pelea entre Erza y Natsu. Ambos rieron.

De a poco y con cautela, el peliazul tomo la mano de la Fullbaster, quien al sentirlo solo entrelazo los dedos, uniéndolas más.

-AYATO-

Caminaba por la ciudad, fijándose por la ventaba de cada restaurant, buscando una cabellera rosa, pero aun no lo encontraba y eso lo sacaba de quicio.

A lo lejos oyó la conocida risa y sin percatarse de nada mas se acerco, ciego la tomo del brazo y la obligo a girar.

-AYATO! Grito ella por la impresión.

-te encontré. Dijo entre dientes.

-yo! Saludo Tsuna, pero en un lugar de un saludo recibió una mirada de odio.

-yo, Ayato-kun. Giro para encontrarse una joven de cabello del color blanco como su madre largo y atado en una semi coleta, un vestido de tirillas corto, color negro, en brazos llevaba a un pequeño niño pelinegro, si fijaba mas su vista se notaba una pequeña pancita.

-Carlota! Logro decir, ella sonrió.

-cierto, tu lo conoces, el es Gohan, tiene 2 años es nuestro hijo. Le comento feliz.

-además estamos embarazados de 4 meses. Agrego Tsuna abrazando a ambos.

-yo, n-no sabía que ustedes…cuando?

-jajaja, es verdad cuando nos casamos ustedes estaban en una misión en no sé dónde y no fueron a la fiesta. Le dijo Carlota. Nashi tomo en brazos a Gohan.

-no los encontré en la playa y me invitaron a cenar, para recordad viejos tiempos. Le aclaro, sin importancia real pues jugaba con el pequeño.

-y vos? Que haces? Quiso saber Tsuna.

-emmmm, etto…Salí a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Explico ruborizado.

-únetenos entonces, Ayato-kun. Sonrió la peliblanca.

-c-claro. Y comenzó a caminar con ellos.

CONTINUARA...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, perdón por la demora, la facu no me dejo actualizar! que les pareció? este cap es la intro para las confesiones y parejas, de a poco todos se hacer cargo de lo que sienten, despues van a ver quien es el planeados de todo esto! muajaja. El tema de las flores lo investigue igaul que la comida, cree el ramo de flores perfecto (inserte mirada temebrosa).

Gracias a **noeee, **tu comentario alimenta mi auto estima creativo.

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos mis conejos! besitos


	10. confesion, celos y amor II

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: los eventos en este capitulo, transcurren en el mismo momento, por eso las escenas se conectan(menos en recuerdo, pero eso es obvio), supongan que todo pasa desde las 22:30 hasta las 00:00 hs. Otra cosa en recuerdo es de un año antes del accidente de Kyoko, por eso ella es tan tierna. sin mas a disfrutar!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-CONFESIÓN, AMOR Y CELOS 2-

-AYATO Y NASHI-

Y ahí estaba caminando con la chica que le gus… su MEJOR AMIGA, su compet… un viejo conocido que traía en brazos a su pequeño hijo y a su lado una esposa embarazada, suspiro rendido, todos sus temores y celos infundados… PERO POR QUE CARAJOS ACEPTA QUE ERAN TEMORES Y MIEDO?, deseaba tirarse al suelo y jalar sus cabellos con fuerzas, pero no, debía mantener las formas, habían camino por casi toda la ciudad, comprado recuerdos y reído con las anécdotas.

Sin darse cuenta el pequeño Gohan, ya estaba dormido y Carlota bostezaba.

-creo que es hora de irnos a dormir. Dijo Tsuna.

-vayan a visitarnos cuando quieran, nuestros padres estarán encantados de verlos. Los invito Carlota.

-claro, seria genial verlos, hace mucho no veo a mis tíos Sting, Rogue, Yukino y Minerva. Contesto la pelirosa.-ustedes son más que bienvenidos en Fairy Tail, todos van a adorar conocer a este pequeño. Beso la frente del niño.- y a esta princesa. Acaricio el vientre de la albina.

-iremos pronto, nos vemos. Tsuna beso la mejilla de Nashi y extendió la mano firme hacia Ayato, cuando este la tomo de un tirón la aproximo a él. -decídete de una vez, tsundere! Y sonrió rompiendo el contacto.

-adiós, Nashi-chan, aprovecha. Le susurro la embarazada antes de separar las mejillas.

-adiós, Ayato-kun, decídete, tsundere. Concluyo al separarse, y sin más se marcharon.

El Fullbaster quedo helado unos minutos, preguntándose si era tan obvio como para que el matrimonio le dijera eso, además el no era tsundere…bueno no tanto. El agarre que sintió en su brazo la trajo de vuelta al mundo real, quiso saber que era aquello que lo agarraba para golpearlo, porque jamás imagino encontrarse a Nashi abrazada a su brazo, con una tierna sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-que hacemos ahora? Pregunto desviando la mirada.

-ummmmm, todavía tenes que volver al hotel caminando por todo esto. La chica señalo el largo camino de regreso.-tengo una mejor idea. Y comenzó a arrástralo dentro de unos árboles.

Trataba de tranquilizarse, recordaba como su madre, su madrina y sus tías Erza, Mira, Juvia y Cana, le habían contado que ellas fueron las de la iniciativa, según ellas, saber eso serviría para el futuro.

-RECUERDO-

Las magas habían decidido que era hora de hablar "sobre eso" con sus hijas, por la que las habían reunido y sentado en fila.

Kyoko que en ese momento tenía 15 años recién cumplidos era la mayor, seguida por Taiga con 14, Nashi de 13, se vieron obligadas a oírlas.

-bueno, yo me conocí con Laxus cuando era una niña, comenzamos a salir a mis 13 años.

-ósea que el maestro Laxus es un roba cuna! Comento Taiga, recibiendo una afirmación de las otras 2.

-ara ara, solo son 3 años. Contesto restándole importancia.

-además la pervertida fue ella. Dijo Levy en voz baja.

-a que te refieres madrina? Indago Nashi.

-si, como convenciste a un limón como tío Laxus? Indago Kyoko.

-fácil, yo solamente me trasforme en satan soul, lo ate en una silla y la vio… las demás madres saltaron a taparle la boca, mientras reían nerviosas y las menores se imaginaban al maestro amordazado y atado en una silla siendo ultrajado por la demonio, todos se pusieron rojas de golpe.

-etto… mejor les cuentas tu Levy-chan.

-emm, claro yo bese a Gajeel para pasarle oxigeno y después estuvimos un tiempo saliendo. Eso sonaba normal.

-y por qué lo besaste para pasarle oxigeno si tu escritura solida hace que aparezca. Maldijo la inteligencia de Kyoko.

-madrina tú querías besar a tío Gajeel y encontraste la oportunidad perfecta en plena batalla. Estallo en risas Nashi.

-ABUSASTE DE MI PAPA! Exclamo Taiga para salir corriendo y colgarse del cuello del Redfox, quien la abrazo gustoso, con los ojos en forma de corazón y babeando.-WUAAAAAHHH, MI MAMA PROFANO LA INOCENCIA DE MI PAPA, WUAAAAAAAAHHHH. El gremio entero quedo en blanco viendo como Erza arrastraba a la peliceleste de vuelta con las otras, para después sorprenderse con Lily practicándole RCP a Gajeel.

-NO ME TRATES ASÍ, VIOLACIÓN ES LO QUE HIZO MIRA-CHAN Y JUVIA-CHAN. Grito Levy, las chicas voltearon a ver a la única que estaba callado.

-qué? Si Juvia no hubiera hecho nada jamás hubiera tenido a Ayato y Hinata. Se defendió. –Gray-sama era muy tsundere para ceder. Concluyo ganándose la fuerte afirmación de las féminas.

-esto no está resultando como lo esperaba. Murmuraba Lucy.

-mama. La llamo la pelirosa. –tú de verdad abusaste de la inocencia de mi papa, verdad. Ella lo estaba afirmando.

-e-es verdad que en un principio me sentí una violadora, porque pensaba que Natsu era un asexual, pero te juro hija que todo resulto al revés! La rubia estaba roja de la vergüenza al contarle algo así a su hija.

-PAPA, VIOLADOR, TE HACÍAS EL ASEXUAL PARA MANOSEAR A MI MAMA Y DESPUÉS ABUSASTE DE SU INOCENCIA. Gritaba la DS del fuego, el mago se vio sorprendido ante tal acusación.

-LUCE, QUE LE ESTAS DICIENDO A MI HIJA. Exigió saber.

-nada, Natsu, fue una confusión. Tomo de la bufando a su hija y la arrastró mientras escupía fuego y gritaba que su padre era un profanador de inocencias.

-y tu mami, como fue todo con papi. Indago Kyoko.

-bueno, nosotros nos reencontramos en una misión, estuvimos hablando, pero como hacia frió fuimos al hotel donde me hospedaba, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos haciendo el amor. Al abrir los ojos noto que hablo de más.

-wuahh, eso suena normal. Parecía desilusionada.

-e-espera, tu sabes lo que significa, -h-ha-ceee-r el a-mor? Erza estaba completamente sonrojada.

-claro, mami que pensaban. Contesto como si nada.

-todas sabemos. Concluyo Taiga, las madres terminaron bordo.

-yo tengo una pregunta. Nashi levanto la mano y su madre asintió. –a los chicos también le están dando "la charla".

-si, Laxus y Gray… Mira se cayó y abrió grandes los ojos al oírse, voltio la cabeza para ver como en el fondo del gremio sus hijos tenían cara espantada igual que Ayato, hizo que Juvia los viera, a ambas magas las rodeo una peligrosa aura oscura.

-QUE LE ESTAS CONTANDO A MIS HIJOS, LAXUS/GRAY. Se acercaron mirándoles de manera amenazadora, mientras los chicos se escabullían algo traumados.

-N-NADA QUERIDA, NADA. Contestaron al unisonó los futuros muertos.

-mi madre es una violadora. Dijeron los 3 chicos al sentarse junto a las chicas.

-bienvenidos al club. Dijo Taiga.

-a la mía la engañaron. Renegó Nashi.

-la mía es normal. Celebro Kyoko.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

Ok, ese recuerdo no le servía de nada, nada de todo aquello la había ayudado, aun así su instinto le decía que debía tomar la iniciativa, no iba a violarlo… no a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

La arrastro hasta la playa, y se dejo caer en la arena, llevándolo con ella al suelo.

-esto es tan pacifico. Susurro.

-pensaba que te gustaba el escándalo. Le contesto él.

-me gusto esto…

-quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi Nashi. MIERDA! Lo había dicho, dijo MI NASHI.

-no importa si hay ruido o silencio…siempre y cuando…pueda compartirlo… con mi Ayato. El Fullbaster se apoyo sobre un costado al oírla decir aquello, la miro, con la luna y las estrellas iluminándolos, tomo todo el valor que tenía en su cuerpo y paso una mano por la tersa mejilla de la Dragneel, la cual abrió los ojos, las miradas se encontraron, pero los ojos se desviaban entre la boca y los ojos, de a poco acorto las distancias, sus labios se rozaron. Cuando unas risas los obligaron a separarse y casi por reflejo ocultarse.

Ante sus ojos una de las imágenes más dulces, acompañada de la risa más cantarina hizo que sonrieran con nostalgia, antes de abrazarse y comenzar a irse.

-LAITO Y KYOKO-

Después de una maravillosa cena, una caminata por la playa era perfecto, ambos estaban descalsos, el con los pantalones arremangados y ella con el largo del vestido atado arriba de las rodillas.

Las risas eran la compañía de las olas del mar, las manos entrelazadas y los leves sonrojos hacían su parte.

-entonces…como reaccionarias si te besara ahora? Laito estaba nervioso, pero no iba a mostrarlo.

-tendrías que averiguarlo. Recibió como respuesta.

Lentamente se acerco al rostro de la mujer que ama y beso su mejilla, vio perfectamente como ella cerraba los ojos ante el roce y como su cuerpo parecía estremecerse.

-quiero hacer las cosas bien. Le murmuro, ella lo miro confundida. –Kyoko Scarlet, quieres ser mi novia? El maravilloso brillos en los zafiros azules del Dreyar , la dejaron sin aire, por un momento se perdió en su mirada, en esa profunda mirada que prometía protegerla de todo mal, respetarla como a nadie y amarla con todo su ser.

-como podría negarme. Susurro antes de acortar la distancia, uniendo sus labios con los contrarios, en un beso puro e inocente.

-te juro que te amare siempre, que te respetare a ti y a tus tiempos, que nadie jamás volverá a lastimarte. Laito murmuro sobre sus labios, lo sabía, estaba segura de todo ello, le fue inevitable que una lagrima se le escapara, lagrima que fue borrada por la dulce mano de su novio, que la volvió a besar con más pasión, la tomo de la cintura y la levanto, corto el beso y comenzó a girarla, ella saco las manos de los hombros del rubio y las levanto, disfrutando de la sensación.

Siguieron caminando, el DS del rayo sintió una extraña luz en su interior al verla sonreír como antes, antes de todo lo malo, el borraría ese dolor y traería a la divertida, despreocupada y libre de miedos Kyoko, porque estaba que era ahora estaba rota por dentro y el la arreglaría y si no lo lograba se rompería en pedazos con tal de estar con y para ella.

Cada un par de pasos se besaban y abrazaban con fuerza, como si alguien los fuera a separar.

-no le digas a nadie de mi lado dulce, tengo una imagen que mantener. Hablo él entre risas.

-de acuerdo, tu tampoco lo hagas, que pensaría de mi los que me temen? Rio con fuerzas.

Laito sintió en el aire, el aroma de sus amigos y le encanto la idea de interrumpirlos, por lo que alzo en brazos a Kyoko y comenzó a correr hasta el olor, mientras ella reía.

-KANATO Y HINATA-

La obra había sido muy graciosa, por lo que aun hablaban de ella, comparando a los actores con personas de su gremio.

-quieres ir por un helado? Pregunto Kanato, juntando valor, ella lo miro. –digo aún es temprano y…

-claro, me encanta. Contesto la pelinegro.

-lo sé. Las palabras salieron solas, ella lo miro con sorpresa antes de sonreír.

-igual que a vos. Hinata sabia de la afición de Kanato por el helado y eso lo lleno de felicidad.

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente entre risas, de a poco Hinata se acerco a él, tomándolo de la mano y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. El Conbolt sonrió algo sonrojado ante tal acto y apoyo su cabeza sobre la opuesta y así se quedaron, hasta pedirlos helados.

-amo la fresa. Dijo ella.

-yo el chocolate, además este está riquísimo.

-haber. Se levanto un poco de su asiento y abriendo la boca saco un poco del helado de Kanato. –ummmm, tienes razón, es delicioso, quieres probar el de fresa. El chico solo asintió, ella llevo una cucharada de helado a los labios de el.- di ahhhhhh. El obedeció y su boca se lleno con el sabor de la fresa, *sus labios sabrán igual*, se pregunto.

Mientras ella solo sonreía, *mama, tus extraños hábitos de conquista por fin sirven de algo* se auto felicito.

-EN EL GREMIO-

Juvia se puso derecha y comenzó a mirar por todos lados.

-que sucede Juvia? Le pregunto una amable Mira.

-Juvia tiene la sensación de que alguien piensa en ella. Volteo a buscar a su esposo.-Gray-sama usted está pensando en Juvia?

-ehhh?

-No, claro que no es Gray-sama. Se la veía pensar, hasta que un brillo invadió sus ojos. –alguien está siguiendo los consejos de conquista de Juvia. Dijo de golpe ganándose la atención de todos.- será Ayato o Hinata? Se pregunto.

-siempre y cuando no sigan el consejo de la violación o de aparecer semidesnuda frente a alguien todo estará bien. Dijo como si nada Lucy, hasta que cayó en cuenta de sus palabras, giro igual que las otras madres a verlos.

Natsu, Gray y Gajeel, eran rodeados por un aura oscura que juraba muerte al infeliz que tocara a sus bebes.

-WUAAAAAAHHHH, LUCE/ENANA/JUVIA, QUIEREN PROFANAR LA INOCENCIA DE MI BEBE! Los 3 "hombres" (notese el sarcasmo) corrieron a buscar consuelo en sus esposas, Natsu y Gray poniendo sus cabezas sobre los pechos de ellas y Gajeel en las faldas, llorando.

-patético. Salto Laxus, al verlos en tan deplorable estado.

-es lo bueno de tener hijos varones. Celebro Bacchus, siendo acompañado por el rubio y Romeo.

-yo que ustedes no celebraría tanto… no se olviden que los chicos que pretenden a las hijas de esos 3 monstruos, son sus hijos. Señalo Cana.

-lo dice alguien cuyo hijo pretende a la hija del peor de los monstruos. Dijo el Conbolt.

-no es por contradecirte cariño, pero el hijo de ese monstruo pretende a la hija de aquel. Señalo el Glow.

-YA DEJEN DE TRATARNOS DE MONSTRUOS! Gritaron 3 personas, entre lágrimas.

-NEJI Y TAIGA-

La ida al casino sirvió para que la peliceleste se llenara de dinero y para que el rubio perdiera la mitad de lo que tenía.

-deberé pedirle dinero prestado a Laito-nii. Renegaba.

-te devolveré lo que perdiste. Le dijo ella extendiéndole los billetes.

-porque?

-para que pagues la cena a la que vas a invitarme. Sonrió con dulzura.

-si tú dices. Empujo la mano de Taiga. –para eso tengo un hermano, para pedirle dinero, tu lo ganaste limpiamente. Finalizo, la salada brisa del mar las llamo desde un balcón, se acercaron seducidos por el sonido de las olas. Ella apoyo las manos en el balcón y Neji se paro detrás con los brazos cruzados.

-acércate. Le indico.

-no entramos ambos. Le contesto.

-me estás diciendo gorda?. Tembló al oírla y se acerco, por un milagroso impulso la rodeo desde atrás por la cintura y apoyo la pera en su hombro, Taiga agarro las manos sobre su vientre con fuerza y apoyo su espalda completa en el pecho de Neji.

-que te parece quedarnos así por siempre? Le pregunto la Redfox, disfrutando del mágico momento.

-por siempre! Afirmo él, que podría ser mejor que estar bajo la luna y las estrellas, con la brisa salina, abrazado al amor de tu vida.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, que les pareció mis conejitos? estoy envuelta en una nube rosa con tanto amor!, no pude eviatr que fuera meloso y el recuerdo de la "charla", no tengo idea de donde salio, mi mama no hablo de eso conmigo (gracias a kami-sama), espero que no les de diabetes!

Gracias a **velcarleo02** tu comentario es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos mis conejitos y besitos!


	11. presagio

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

00000000000000000000000000000000000

-PRESAGIO -

Y allí estaban dos tiernos gatitos tomando un helado entre risas, ya pasaba de la medianoche y nadie había vuelto, aunque realmente esperaban que Hinata y Kanato si lo hicieran. Si los demás no volvían no les importaba, incluso les parecía lo mejor.

1 am. Nadie ha vuelto.

2 am. Nadie ha vuelto.

3 am. Nadie ha vuelto.

4 am. Llegan Ayato y Nashi, ambos riendo nerviosos, el diciendo que ella tenía algo en el ojo y que por eso se había acercado y ella diciendo que lo abrazo porque tenía frio. Y así de distraídos estaban que ninguno noto que solo ellos habían llegado.

5 am. Llegan Neji y Taiga, entraron abrazados en silencio y sonriendo, se dieron un beso en la mejilla y cada uno a su habitación.

6 am. Llegan Laito y Kyoko, el rubio traía a la pelirroja alzando como princesa y sonriendo radiante, se besaron con dulzura antes de separarse para irse a dormir.

7 am. No llega nadie.

8 am. DONDE DIABLOS SE METIERON ESOS NIÑOS? Draco se tiraba de las orejas.

9 am. SI AYATO SE DA CUENTA, CORRERA SANGRE DRAGON SLAYER! Maki se tiraba de las orejas.

10 am. NO TENGO NINGUNA EXCUSA EN MENTE. Se quejaba la gatita.

-tal vez… decirles que fueron por el desayuno! Expreso Draco.

-con la misma ropa de anoche? Ambos cayeron rendidos.

11 am. Llegan Kanato y Hinata, con mesas llenas de comida, ambos se miran por un momento y se sonrojan, cada uno se va a su habitación con la comida.

-HABITACION DE LAS CHICAS-

La menor entro, miro a sus amigas dormidas, miro la comida, suspiro tomando fuerza.

-chicas… COMIDA! Ninguna respondió .-ummm ricos tornillos. Y Taiga se levanto de tiro. –ummmm fuego delicioso. Y Nashi se levanto buscando el fuego. –pastel de fresa! Y Kyoko se levanto babeando, las 3 magas fijaron sus ojos en la niña.

-porque traes la misma ropa que anoche? Indago Kyoko.

-emmm, chicas…tengo algo que contarles. El gran sonrojo en su carita, les advirtió que era algo supremo, porque Hinata Fullbaster nunca se sonroja!

-hablas, te escuchamos! Dijo Taiga mientras mordía un pedazo de carne.

-RECUERDO-

El helado había estado delicioso, pero ya era tarde y debían volver a la habitación.

-no, quiero volver, no tengo sueño, de seguro todos ya están ahí bebiendo hasta desfallecer. Se quejo la pelinegro.

-tú crees? Yo creo que Laito-nii no volverá a dormir con nosotros esta noche y parte de mi ruega que Neji-nii tampoco.

-ojala onii-chan tampoco!. Se quedo callada unos segundos. –seguro ellos si vuelven a dormir, con la baka que es Ayato! Agrego, ambos comenzaron a reír, *mami, aquí voy*. –y…nosotros que vamos a hacer? Pregunto con la voz más sexi que pudo.

-vayamos a los videos juegos! Sugirió, Hinata levanto las cejas y su boca toco el suelo.

-vamos. Respondió, *y yo que pensaba que el único idiota era mi hermano*

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

-en conclusión, fue una noche de acción… jugamos mortal combat toda la noche. Termino la menor.

-bromeas? Indago Taiga, la cual no creí que alguien fuera más idiota en ese sentido que Neji, vio como negaba con la cabeza, y golpeo con su palma su frente.

-que tengo que ver yo en todo esto? Quiso saber Nashi.

-Hinata, se nota que eres hija de Juvia. Concluyo Kyoko.

-entonces volviste a esta hora porque te quedaste jugando? La pelicesleste la vio afrimar otra vez.

-porque no me responden? La voz de la pelirosa se hizo presente.

-no te parece que eres pequeña, para esas cosas? La peliroja se sentía incomoda con la situación.

-tu suegra abuso del maestro a las 13. Le contesto.

-están ignorándome?

-si ella se siente lista no hay problemas… bueno excepto… Kanato. Negó la Redfox.

-no quiero recurrir al método MiJu (mira, juvia…cofviolacioncof). Se dejo caer a la cama, suspiro derrotada.

-porque ninguna me contesta?

-tendrás que tener paciencia. Le aconsejo la mayor.

-y a ustedes como les fue? Enseguida Nashi se puso toda roja y se desmayo, ninguna le dio importancia.

-nosotros nos quedamos en un balcón viendo el mar y hablando…solo eso. Se podía notar cierta disconformidad, pero la dejaron pasar.

-nosotros cenamos, caminamos por la playa…nospusimosdenovios.

-repite lo último. Resucito Nashi, mirándola fijamente.

-EN LA HABITACION DE LOS CHICOS-

-KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los 4 hombres miraron la puerta al oírlas gritar, *que les abra contado* fue el pensamiento general.

-y bueno…que paso? Pregunto Draco, el realmente quería saberlo todo.

-Hinata y yo fuimos al teatro, a comer helado y después a los videojuegos. Los 3 mayores lo miraron con ternura, ciertamente ellos eran niños.

-y a los juegos quien los propuso? Pregunto divertido Laito.

-yo…porque?

-no por nada…baka. Se tiro sobre la cama.

-y vos laito-nii.

-cenamos, paseamos, interrumpimos. Levanto apenas la cabeza mirando a Ayato, el cual se sonrojo de inmediato, se volvió a sentar. –Por cierto Neji-nii…ya tienes cuñada. Sonrió con autosatisfacción.

-cómo es posible?... yo no logre nada de nada y vos te pusiste de novio! Se quejo el pelilargo.

-y que te digo…los genes conquistadores de mama solo los herede yo! Volvió a sonreír, primer comentario mordaz del día. –igual, hay alguien que también logro algo…no Aya-kun?

-n-no se dé que hablas. Miro a otro lado.

-qué raro…seguro mi OLFATO de DRAGON estaba mal anoche en la playa cuando percibe tu esencia y la de Nashi-chan. Segundo comentario mordaz en menos de 2 minutos, el día estaba poniéndose interesante.

-tal vez debas preguntarle a ella. Agrego el otro rubio.

-oa Tsuna. Dijo Kanato.

-oye tienes razón, Nashi iba a cenar con él y Carlota. Agrego Neji.

-USTEDES SABIAN DE CARLOTA!

-claro, ella nos conto…si no te hubieras ido lo sabrías. Rectifico Laito.

-MALDITOS!

-EN EL GREMIO-

-tengo un pésimo presentimiento. miro fijo a s su esposo.

-que sucede Charlie? Happy frunció el ceño y la tomo de las manos.

-Happy…cosas malas pasaran. Advirtió, en un susurro.

-EN EL HOTEL…ENTREDA LA TARDE-

Después de la explosión de alegría de las chicas y la de ira de Ayato, Maki harta los mando a todos a dormir, ya que ni ella ni su hermano habían conciliado el sueño esperándolos a todos.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse cuando las chicas se despertaron.

En puntitas de pie, fueron a la habitación de los chicos.

-armas listas? Susurro Kyoko, las demás levantaron las almohadas.

-listas. Respondieron.

-listas…fuego!

Y comenzaron a tirar almohadas para todas partes y a golpear a los chicos con ellas, que dé la impresión lo único que atinaron fue a cubrirse, unos minutos después se levantaron y la verdadera guerra dio inicio.

Ayato lo pegaba a Kanta mientras este se defendia de Nashi, Neji agarro a Hinata y empezó a darla vueltas mientras le pegaba a su hermano, Kyoko y Taiga se pegaban entre ellas mientras la ultima se defendió de Laito. En un movimiento perfecto, el rubio se libro de su hermano, tomo a la pelirroja de la muñeca y ahí frente a todos y en medio de los almohadasos, estrecho sus labios en los opuestos, logrando que todos pararan de inmediato para verlos con una sonrisa y leves sonrojos.

-despiértame así siempre…si? Le pidió sobre sus labios, ella asintió avergonzada.

-es de mala educación contar monedas frente a los pobres. Dijo Ayato mientras le tiraba una almohada a la pareja.

-p-pobre? Y un leve tic se hizo presente en la ceja de Nashi.-BAKA! Le tiro con una almohada al Fullbaster, y la guerra dio inicio otra vez.

Draco, que jugaba feliz se quedo quieto y tomo la muñeca de su hermana con fuerza.

-que sucede?

-algo malo pasara. Y lo miro fijo, para desviar sus ojos a su tía/amiga.-Nashi. Concluyo.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, perdón por al demora!, les gusto el cap de hoy? este es corto por que es una coneccion para lo que se viene muajajaja.

gracias a **Lilynette Scarlett, velcarleo02 **sus comentarios son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

ok, eso es todo, nos leemos mis abrazables conejitos y besitos1


	12. viento

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-VIENTO-

Un nuevo día llego, un día lleno de resaca, no había pasado una semana todavía y ellos ya habían hecho todas las actividades que el hotel ofrecía, aprovechando los beneficiosos y cargando lo costoso a Loke.

Ahora estaban tranquilamente tirados al sol.

-estoy tan aburrida! Dijo Nashi. –ni pelear con ustedes idiotas me alegra.

-sí, extraño el gremio. Contesto Ayato.

-y yo a mis papas. Continúo Hinata, la miraron. –QUE? Yo también extraño a las personas, idiotas!

-y se me está acabando el dinero. Agrego Neji, triste por su flaca billetera.

-mi padre debe estar muriendo de ansiedad. Opino Taiga.

-NO HABÍA PENSADO EN ESO. Dijeron los demás juntos, algo que ninguno quería era un trió de potencialmente destructores padres celosos.

-mis hermanos. Susurro Kyoko.

-quiero contarle a todos lo nuestro. Dijo Laito.

-está decidido, volvemos al gremio. Finalizo Kanato, pero ninguno se movió de su lugar.

-espera, que me empareje el bronceado. Pidió la Fullbaster.

Después de que todos estaban bien bronceados se pararon listos para volver…pero Ayato trompazo, empujando a Nashi que giro y golpeo a Kanato que se cayó y se llevo puesta a Taiga, que para sostenerse se tomo de Laito que tiro de su hermano el cual cayó encima de kyoko, la cual tiro al mar a Hinata, que comenzó a gritar alertando a los nekos que fueron a buscarla, pero se mojaron las alas y comenzaron a gritar alertando a sus dueños que comenzaron a pisotear a las demás y a empujar gente para llegar con ellos y como sus amigos no había visto eso los siguieron creyendo que querían nadar, así todos terminaron en el agua, jugando.

Toda la tarde se paso así, mientras jugaban como cuando eran niños pequeños, hasta que Draco noto, que…

-YA ES DE NOCHE!. Y como no darse cuenta con la luna brillando.

-cuanto tiempo paso? Cuestiono Kyoko.

-evidentemente horas! Hablo Maki.

-tengo hambre, vayamos a cenar! Ordeno Taiga, recibiendo como afirmación el rugir de los estómagos de sus amigos.

Asaltar el comedor del hotel era una manera decenté de decir que se habían comido todo, era obvio que después de un día en el agua estarían mas que hambrientos, pero ya no quedaba comida y el cocinero termino por echarlos.

Ya en la tranquilidad de su habitación, 6 jóvenes y 2 nekos interrogaban una temible pero sonrojada pareja. Kyoko ya les habían contado todo a sus amigas, pero ellas de chismosas preguntaron a Laito, el cual contestaba todo con palabras precisas.

-entonces solo paso eso? Taiga tenía una sonrisita picara.

-sí. Dijo Laito. – y a vos como te fue con mi Aneki? Los gemelos hicieron contacto visual.

-bien, fuimos al casino y le gane en todo, es mas creo que iba a pedirte dinero.

-así?, para qué?

-es algo personal. Contesto el pelilargo muy sonrojado.

-pero querido hermano! Lo que es personal para vos, también lo es para mí, recuerda que somos uno. Puso los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazo los dedos, sonriendo apoyo la pera en ellos.-entonces cuánto dinero necesitas…para la cita. Los demás miraron al pelilargo expectante, ninguno tenía idea como era que Laito Dreyar siempre lo sabía todo, seguro era un don sobre natural heredado de la maravillosa Mirajane Strauss, don que Neji no había heredado.

-no se habla de dinero frente a tu cita. Pero Neji había heredado la neutralidad de su padre, sus reacciones parecían siempre iguales y casi nada lo sorprendía, debían conocerlo muy bien para notar los cambios, por supuesto que su gemelo si los notaba.

Taiga sonrió y los demás levantaron las copas para brindar por la futura pareja y aunque ninguno lo dijo con esas palabras, era obvio.

Al poco tiempo, se durmieron, usándose los unos a los otros de almohada.

-EN EL GREMIO-

-Natsu, siente. Lucy tomo la mano de su esposo y la apoyo en su vientre, segundos después pudo sentir unas pataditas, que hicieron que sus ojos brillaran de la emoción.

-ohh bebè, estas inquieto ya?, falta poco para conocerte, para malcriarte como a tu hermana! El pelirosa estaba de rodillas hablando sobre el vientre, las demás personas del gremio lo miraban enternecidos.

-recuerdas cuando estábamos todas embarazadas? Pregunto Cana.

-era un desastre, pasamos mucho tiempo en el hospital. Contesto Laxus.

-fue una época perfecta, aquella, padres babosos por doquier. Se rio Mira.

-los padres babosos siguen. Le recordó Levy, señalando a su esposo.

De pronto Sia se paró de su asiento, seguida por su hermano y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-qué pasa? Indago Happy.

-PAPÀ. Dijeron ambos.

No muy lejos la figura de un grupo de personas, los niños los reconocieron, pero de la impresión ninguno se movió de su lugar.

-hola. Dijo Jellal al llegar hasta sus hijos que le saltaron encima, el gremio sonrió ante el acto de ternura.

-mira lo que trajo el viento. Sonó la voz de Erza, el peliazul soltó a sus hijos y se acerco a su esposa, ambos se miraron por unos minutos, antes de besarse.

-AHÍ NIÑOS! Grito Gray.

-CONSIGAN UN CUARTO. Siguió Natsu.

Mientras Sia abrazada a su padrino y Subaru a su madrina.

-donde está Kyoko? Pregunto Meredy acercándose a Mira.

-creímos mejor que ella no estuviera aquí… ninguno de ellos esta. Le contesto.

-me parece lo mejor.

-Bueno, que les parece celebrar por la visita de nuestros amigos. Dijo Laxus, el cual cuando se convirtió en maestro adopto una actitud similar a la de su abuelo.

-AYE SIR! Podría sonar mal, pero era mejor que los mayores no estuvieran ahí, todos ellos habían despertado un sentimiento reacio por el Fernández, aunque antes lo consideraban un tío, ahora era alguien a quien no podían ni ver.

-AL OTRO DÍA-

Los jóvenes, habían empacado y estaban yendo hacia la estación de trenes. Habían arreglado para utilizar la semana que les quedaba en otra ocasión.

-cuando mi padrino vea la cuenta… suspiro Nashi, al ver la factura de gato extra que le habían dado antes de irse.

-tranquila, dudo que él se haga problemas, es mas estoy segura que adorara pagarla. Rio Taiga.

-en especial por la manera en que las hermana van a cobrar. Agrego Hinata, que mordía una barra de cereal. –Eh Ayato, mira. Extendió la barra para mostrarle una línea de sangre.

-QUE DEMONIOS? Se paro, abrió la boca de su hermana.-esta barra está muy dura, te lastimas. Saco de su bolsillo un chocolate y se lo dio. –mejor come esto. La peliazul asintió y comenzar a comer.

Los demás los miraban entre sorprendidos y divertidos, se llevaban tan mal, pero se cuidaban tanto, que eran tiernos.

-neee, mira Neji-nii, ellos son casi tan tiernos como nosotros. Comento Laito con burla.

-neee, nos quieren robar el puesto Liato-nii. Lloriqueaba el pelilargo, ambos se abrazaron e imitaron lo recién visto, los hermanos Fullbaster se sonrojaron y separaron automáticamente.

-jajajaa, no tiene de que avergonzarse, es común demostrar cariño por un hermano, yo amo a los míos. Les contó Kyoko.

-yo, quiero ver a mi hermanito o hermanito, será genial, tener con quien jugar. Comento Nashi.

-es verdad, es genial jugar con los hermanos. Le contesto Liato, despeinando al suyo.

-sí. Dijo solamente Hinata, haciendo que su hermano sonreía.

-ni que decir, AYE! Hablaba Draco mientras se tiraba sobre Maki.

-largo, baka! Se quejaba la gatita sonriendo.

-los ototo son muy tierno, ojala el tuyo sea como es Reiji conmigo. Deseo Kanato.

-qué lindo suena tener hermanos. Taiga, era la única de su grupo que no tenia.

-pídalo a Gajeel. Rio Nashi . – cuando yo se lo pedí a papá, el miro de manera pervertida a mamá, jajajaja, ella no sabía que responder.

-llegamos. Anuncio la pelirroja ya en la estación. –AGÁRRENLOS. Ayato tomo de el cuello de la camisa a Nashi, de igual modo Neji tomo a Laito, Hinata a Kanato y Kyoko a Taiga. Arrastrando los metieron al tren.

-en cuatro horas estaremos en casa. Dijo feliz Maki, ella quería ver a sus padres.

-EN EL GREMIO-

Jellal bebía junto a los otros padres que le hablaban sobre lo hermosa que Kyoko estaba y lo mucho que sus amigos la cuidaban.

-posiblemente seamos consuegros pronto. Le dijo Laxus. Feliz.

-nada normal puede salir de esa unión. Comento Natsu.

-tienes razón, los genes de Laxus y Jellal… que horror. Los nombrados miraron mal a Gajeel.

-te olvidas algo importante… los genes de Erza y Mira juntos. Y a los 6 hombres un frio les recorrió la espalda.

-temible! . Agrego Bacchus.

Desde la barra las mujeres los miraban atentamente, en el patio Sia entrenaba con Midnight y Subaru con Ángel.

-porque insisten tanto en entrenar? Pregunto la peliblanca divertida, por la paliza que les habían dado a los menores.

-para ser más fuerte. Dijo Sia.

-para defender a mi nee-chan. Sentenció Subaru, los adultos se miraron, en sus ojos se notaba que ellos realmente entendían el significa de esas palabras.

Y siguieron con el entrenamiento.

-HORAS MÁS TARDE-

Ya habían bajado del tren, los D.S. estaban en el suelo, besándolo, ritual que repetían cada vez que bajaban de algún transporte.

-ya dejen de exagerar, quiero estar en el gremio antes de la cena. Ordeno Kyoko.

-no es exageración! Le contesto Kanato, siendo levantado por Maki, de igual manera que lo hacia Draco con Nashi.

-pasemos por casa a dejar las valijas. Sugirió Neji y se pusieron en marcha.

-EN EL GREMIO-

Todos comían tranquilamente, Jellal junto con sus amigos compartía mesa con Erza y sus hijos.

Sniff, sniff. Natsu se puso alerta, giro buscando a Gajeel el cual asintió, igual que Wendy y Laxus.

-que sucede? Pregunto Lucy viendo como los dragones se ponían tensos.

-esto será peligroso.

-de que ha… las palabras quedaron en el aire al oír las puertas, el gremio entero quedo en suspenso.

En la puerta, Nashi, Ayato y Kanato se quedaron serios, mirando a un punto fijo. Detrás de ellos Neji, Hinata y Taiga quedaron igual, pero esa tensión se rompió al oír una dulce risa que les parecía tan lejana, los ojos de Erza se cristalizaron, igual que la de los hermanos Fernández.

Laito traía a Kyoko alzando como si de una princesa se tratara, ambos sonrían, la pelirroja estaba aferrada al cuellos del rubio, con las piernas pateando por la risa. Laito dejo de mirar a su novia para dirigir los ojos hacia una persona que no debía estar allí.

Lentamente el grupo de amigos giro para ver como la hermosa sonrisa de Kyoko era reemplazada por odio y dolor, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que evidentemente luchaba por retener, toda la felicidad que tenia fue olvidada, como las nubes llevadas por el viento.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, perdón por la demora, la universidad no me deja mucho tiempo! que les parecio? Todo era lindo, pero como soy una troll, lo arruine! muajaja (inserte rayos).

Gracias a **velcarleo02** por su comentario, que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo.

El próximo capitulo, tendrá, DRAMA!

Eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos y besitos!


	13. pasado revelado

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: le dije que les daría drama... aquí tiene drama, el trauma de Kyoko, es revelado!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-PASADO REVELADO -

Kyoko, bajo de los brazos de Laito, con la mirada fija en Jellal, las demás personas desaparecieron, no había nada más que ellos dos, mirándose.

Jellal, no sabía cómo reaccionar, frente suyo su hija mayor a la que no veía desde hace 3 años, pudo notar la rabia en su mirada.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie movió un musculo, el sonido se hizo inexistente, Erza luchaba por dejar de llorar, igual que sus hijos menores.

Avanzo, tranquila, los rastros de lagrimas habían desaparecido, en su mirada ya no había nada, su rostro era neutral, se detuvo pasos antes de llegar junto a su padre, el la miro fijo, tomo aire esperando un golpe.

-veo que el bien estar de mis hermano te importa. La oyó decir.

-son mis hijos, claro que me importan. Le contesto.

-lo sé…pero no te importa como a mí. Nashi, miro a Laito advirtiéndole con la mirada que se preparara. –no te quiero cerca de ellos, pero te necesitan… si deseas verlos, vendrás aquí, Sia y Subaru no volver a ir a tu gremio, cualquiera que quiera verlos será bienvenido en Fairy Tail. Sentencio, giro y comenzó a volver hacia de puerta.

-HIJA!. Ella quedo estática, el cuerpo entero se le tenso al oírlo, giro apenas la cabeza.

-no vuelvas a insultarme. Clavo sus ojos cafés prendidos fuegos, en su padre.-no vuelvas a llamarme hija!

-eso eres, mi pequeña princesa. Las lágrimas invadieron los ojos del peliazul.-aunque me odies.

Giro, y de un golpe feroz en la mandíbula lo estrello contra la pared del fondo, rápidamente Laito corrió para frenarla.

-MALDITO!,COMO ES QUE PUEDES SER TAN SINICO! Y rompió en llanto. –YO TE AMABA, ERAS TODO PARA MI. Respira para no hipear. –maldigo el día en que elegí protegerte. Se dejo caer entre los brazos del rubio, que la abrazo con más fuerza.

-ojala pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo. De la nariz del Fernández brotaba sangre, nadie se había movido de su lugar, Sia abrazaba a Subaru, ambos indecisos sobre con quien ir, Erza solo los observaba, tal vez era hora que descargaran.

-vuelve el tiempo atrás… has que decida quedarme con mis amigos… has que se te dé la gana de venir vos…has que los del consejo no me reconozcan… has que no me pierda huyendo…has que…que. Todos cerraron los ojos con fuerza, varios soltaron un gruñido de dolor y odio, Jellal y Erza se dejaron caer al suelo, sus amigos los rodearon, Laito la abrazo con más fuerza aun, queriendo quitar todo su dolor.- has que no abucen de mi.

-RECUERDO-

-de acuerdo Kyoko, ten cuidado, cuando llegas con tu padre me avisas. Le pidió Erza a su hija mientras le arreglaba el cabello.

-si mami, lo prometo. Beso su mejilla y la de sus hermanos, antes de irse.

Llevaba unas botas hasta las pantorrillas negras, calzas del mismo color y una falda tableada azul, una camisa con bolados blancos y el cabello en dos coletas, estaba llegando a la estación del tren cuando.

-oye. Giro en busca de la voz.-vas a pasar tu cumpleaños con tío Jellal, verdad?

-así es Laito, ustedes tiene una misión?

-tal vez deba darte tu regalo adelantado. Dijo el rubio ignorando la pregunta y poniendo cara pensativa.

-ENSERIO, TIENES UN REGALO PARA MI? DÁMELO! Le pidió con la carita iluminada.

-de acuerdo, cierra los ojos. Ella obedeció, medio segundo después sintió unos labios sobre los suyos, apenas una simple unión.

-feliz cumple adelantado. Susurro sobre sus labios antes de abordar el tren.

Kyoko, se toco los labios y vio como Laito se marchaba sonriendo, ese había sido su primer beso y había sido con quien le gustaba, comenzó a dar saltitos y sonreír como boba, hasta que su tren llego.

Estaba sentada, de golpe sintió como unos hombres se le acercaban.

-disculpe señorita Kyoko Fernández, deberá acompañarnos. Era un miembro del consejo.

-y porque debería hacer eso? Disimuladamente tomo su mochila.

-necesitamos hacer unas preguntas sobre el paradero de Jellal Fernández. Ella miro la ventana abierta y analizo las maneras de escapar, no entregaría a su padre.

-ni hablar. Y se tiro por la ventana, rodó bastante hasta que pudo sostenerse de un árbol, algo mareada se paro y sacudió su arruinada ropa.

-con una mierda, el día estaba siendo genial y esto tenía que pasarme. Miro a su alrededor notando algo espeluznante.-ESTOY PERDIDA! Rápidamente se tranquilizo y comenzó a volver por donde había caído, una vez encontrara las vías solo debía seguirlas hasta la próxima estación.

Camino mucho, estaba cansada ya, pero no quería dejar de caminar, algo le decía que no debía parar.

De un momento a otro, oyó como si alguien corriera, se paro en posición de defensa, esperando un ataque. Pero nunca llego, solo sintió un lazo en sus muñecas, todas las fuerzas que tenia desaparecieron, cayó al suelo con la vista nublada.

-es hermosa, no crees? Escucho una voz que le revolvió el estomago.

-será más hermosa cuando termine sobre ella. Otra voz.

Sintió como una mano se acercaba, la ropa desgarrándose y unas sucias manos tocando su inmaculado cuerpo, grito tanto que sintió la garganta rasgarse, recibió varios golpes para que se callara. Hasta que una mano se metió en sus bragas, fue entonces que cada parte de su ser se desconecto del mundo. Dejo de gritar, solo sentía el dolor, solo dolor, las lagrimas salían solas, solo dolor, por su mente pasaron todas las personas importantes, su madre y sus hermanitos, sus amigos, sus tíos, Laito, su padre… donde estaba su padre? Donde está el ahora que más lo necesitaba? Y cerró los ojos.

Luz, una fuerte luz blanca, ella conocía ese lugar… la enfermería del gremio?, como era posibles si ella. Y comenzó a gritar, Erza entro corriendo y la abrazo, mientras lloraba junto a ella, lo oía decir que lo sentía, por la puerta pudo ver a sus tíos, a sus amigos, ellos parecían haber llorado.

Pasaron meses hasta que decidió salir de su casa, aun así sus amigos iban todos los días, Nashi y Taiga pasaban mucho tiempo allí, hablando idioteces y aunque en un principio no quiso que ningún hombre entrara, una mañana despertó exaltada y vio como Ayato dormía en el marco de la ventana, el se acerco despacio y Kyoko solo se dejo abrazar por él, volviendo a llorar a mares, después de eso todos iban a visitarla, pero seguía sin noticias de Jellal.

Cuando por fin su madre le dijo que su padre quería hablar con ella, en la pelirroja ya había nacido el rencor.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

-VETE AL DIABLOS, TU Y TUS BUENAS INTENCIONES. Volvió a gritar, zafándose de el agarre de su novio y esquivando a sus amigos. –TIENES IDEA LO QUE HA SIDO MI VIDA?, TEMER SALIR SOLA, CREER ESCUCHAR ESAS MALDITAS VOCES Y LLORAR. Se acerca peligrosamente.- TENER PESADILLAS CONSTANTES, SENTIRME SUCIA! NO PODER ESTAR CON EL HOMBRE QUE AMO POR VERGÜENZA. Los ojos de Laito casi salieron de sus cuencas al oírla, ¿ella sentía vergüenza por eso?¿esa era la razón?. –QUIERES COMPENSARME. Lo tomo del cuellos de la camisa y acerco sus rostros, apretando los dientes le dijo.-BÚSCALOS, ENCUENTRALOS Y TRÁEME SUS CABEZAS. Nashi y Taiga se miraron, la sed de sangre era palpable.-YA HAS MATADO A MUCHAS PERSONAS, QUE TAN DIFÍCIL PODRÍA SER MATAR A LAS PERSONAS QUE ROBARON LA INOCENCIA DE TU HIJA?. Lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo, lo miro de arriba con asco, antes de voltear y salir del gremio. Detrás de ella salieron, Laito, Ayato y Nashi, los demás miraron a todos dentro del gremio y clavaron sus miradas de manera acosadora en Erza que salió corriendo tras su hija.

-KYOKO! Grito la Scarlet.

-ahora entiendo todo, ese repentino regalo de tío Loke, vos, ustedes sabían que el vendría y decidieron deshacerse de nosotros. Los jóvenes al oír ese razonamiento buscaron a sus padres con mirada, una mirada llena de desilusión.- me mentiste. Sentencio la pelirroja, yéndose junto con sus amigos.

El gremio quedo hecho un desastre, Hinata se encontraba parada frente a sus padres, igual que Kanato, Neji y Taiga, incluso Sia y Subaru estaban igual de enojados que ellos.

-por qué no confiaron en nosotros? Neji rompió en silencio. –enserio creen que somos tan idiotas como para entender que Jellal vendría a ver a los niños. Mira y Laxus miraban su hijo, dándole la razón.

-pudieron haber hablado con Kyo-chan, ella no iba a hacer escándalo, ni nada. Taiga estaba furiosa, siendo sujetada por Shu. –esa no es manera de protegerla!, YA SUELTA SHU!

-no. Contesto el nombrado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. –Cana, lo viste en tus cartas verdad? La moracha asintió, si su hijo la llamaba así era porque realmente estaba enojado.

-nosotros creíamos que había sido casualidad, algo del destino, no todo planeado pos ustedes. Sia, abrazaba a su hermano de manera protectora.

-esto fue idea mía. Mira tomo la responsabilidad.

-esto fue algo de todos. Corrigió Lucy.

-no importa de quien fue la idea, no estamos aquí para culpar a nadie, estamos aquí haciéndoles ver el grave error que cometieron, ninguno tiene idea de cómo pudo haber reaccionado Kyoko. Hinata como siempre tenía una actitud adulta, parada al lado de Neji, suspiro. – ella nos dijo, que se alegraría de que Jellal viniera a verlos. Los adultos la miraron sorprendidos, Taiga y Maki asintieron para confirmar lo dicho por la peliazul.-incluso la hacía feliz la idea de verlo, los felicito, arruinaron las cosas. La menor sonrió con burla, para girar e irse a buscar a su hermano. -tío Natsu, yo que tú me preparo, Nashi odia las mentiras, igual papá y mamá, terminaremos esta charla en casa, con Ayato presente.

-espera. Rápidamente Sia, Subaru y Felicta se unieron a ella.

-hablaremos en casa… prepárense para oír a Laito. Neji se fue con ellos.

Taiga se quedo mirando a los adultos, con odio.

-no son ejemplo de nada. Sentencio, Shu la abrazo por la cintura y tiro de ella para igual que los demás, abandonar el gremio. El único que seguía allí era Kanato.

-tío Jellal. El peliazul lo miro. –arregla las cosas con Kyoko-nee, ella será más feliz así. Sentencio, para correr por donde se fueron los demás.

El gremio quedo otra vez sumido en el silencio, llenándose de culpa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi... bueno como leyeron eso era la que le paso a Kyoko, mis amigos que había leído este capitulo antes me sugirieron detallar la violación ,pero como mujer que soy me parecía demasiado, puede que sea cruel, pero no todo es color de rosa. Resalten las ganas de Kyoko de ver a su padre. En el proxiimo capitulo, les voy a debelar como Kyoko llego al gremio, las reacciones de todos al saber lo que paso.

Gracias a **velcarleo02 y lau-chan200111, **por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo por voy, los leemos mis adorables conejitos, besitos!


	14. palabras y decision

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-PALABRAS y DECISIÓN-

Nashi estaba recostada en el pasto, usando a Kyoko de almohada, la cual usaba de almohada a Ayato, Laito tenía la espalda apoyada en un árbol, mirando fijo el cielo cubierto por las estrellas. Los 4 estaban callados y rodeados por una rara atmósfera de comprensión y apoyo.

-nee-chan? La vocecita de Subaru, hizo que los 4 giraran para encontrarse con todos allí paraditos, la pelirroja les hizo una seña para que se acercaran, sus hermanos se tiraron sobre ella.

-PERDON, PENSAMOS QUE ERA CASUALIDAD. Le decía Sia.

-NOSOTROS NO SABIAMOS! Continúo Subaru.

-ni Jellal, que nos fuéramos fue idea de nuestros padres, para evitar problemas. Agrego Neji, en defensa del Fernández.

La expresión tranquila de Kyoko y la dulce manera en que esta tranquilizaba a sus hermanos, dejo a los últimos en llegar desconcertados.

-se canso de llorar. Les informo Ayato.

-debemos hablar con nuestros padres, Aya-nii. Hinata se acerco a su hermano, con una mirada que le indicaba lo desilusionada que estaba, el mayor por reflejo la envolvió en un rápido pero reconfortante abrazo.

Todos se acomodaron sobre el pasto, los hermanos Fernández usaban a la mayor de almohada, mientras ella apoyaba la espalda en la espalda de Nashi, cuyas piernas eran usadas de almohada por taiga, que era usada como una por Kanato y Shu, a su lado Hinata estaba apoyando su espalda en el pecho de su hermano que estaba recostado sobre un árbol, Neji y Laito tenían abrazada a Felicita en medio de ambos que estaban felizmente tirados en el pasto.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que los vientres rugieron pidiendo ser llenados de deliciosa comida.

-vayamos a casa. Ordeno Ayato que traía a su hermana dormida en brazos, imagen que se repetía con Neji que tenía en brazos a Felicita y Shu que alzo a una dormida Sia, los demás caminaban adormilados, Taiga y Nashi abrazadas hablaban sobre la buena idea de beber mucho sake, Subaru comentaba gracioso que el aun no tenía la edad, Kanato proponía que deberían de hacer un concurso, detrás Laito y Kyoko caminaban abrazados y en silencio, interviniendo en la conversación debes en cuando.

-Kyo…Jellal está en tu casa. Le dijo Shu, mirando fijo el tranquilo rostro de la chica en sus brazos, la mayor solo asintió.

-puedes quedarte en mi casa si lo deseas. Le comento Nashi. –es mas podemos hacer un pijamada, que dicen?

-es una buena idea… tal vez mañana.

-si mejor.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa Scarlet, Shu despertó a Sia y todos comenzaron a despedirse.

-enserio, puedo quedarme o puedes ir a casa, o con las chicas. Laito estaba bastante inquieto con la decisión de su novia.

-estoy bien. Le regalo una leve sonrisa. –se necesito huir iré a tu casa o a la de las chicas. Y lo beso, dejando a todos lo que no sabían de su relación con la boca por el piso.

-de acuerdo.

-NO…PAREN EL MUNDO… QUIERO, EXIGO UNA EXPLICACION! Grito en medio del asombro Shu.

-mañana. Contesto Neji arrastrándolo del brazo.

...

Al entrar a la casa, sus padres estaban sentados en la sala, levantaron la mirada y la clavaron en sus hijos.

-niños a la cama. Ordeno la mayor, los menores sin decir nada subieron, ella se sento en el otro sillón y los miro.

-Casa FULLBASTER-

Ayato y Hinata, irrumpieron en la habitación de sus padres, con rostros que reflejaban su total enojo con ellos.

-como se atreven a engañarnos. Soltó el peliceleste. – manipularnos para evitar, QUE? UNA ESCENA? PASO IGUAL! La mano de su hermana lo calmo… solo un poco.

-esto no volverá a suceder… no habrá una próxima mentira. El aura oscura que rodeos a los hermanos Fullbaster, hizo que sus padres se abrazaran asintiendo efusivamente. –tendrán que volver a ganarse nuestra confianza. Finalizo, los hermano se marcharon dando un portazo.

-Gray, Juvia cree que… la cagamos. Su esposo suspiro rendido y se tiro a la cama, mientras maldecía.

-tengo hambre. Ayato saco huevos, jamón y queso de la heladera, para preparar omelette para ambos. –que te pasa?

-pensaba…en lo feo que la paso Kyo, en todo este tiempo… yo creía que estábamos, ayudando con ello… pero ella. Levanto la vista de la mesada para clavarla en la de su hermano. –vas a cuidarme siempre cierto? Ayato no daba fe en lo que veía, los hermosos ojos azules estaban apenas cristalizados.

-que pregunta más estúpida es esa?... nadie se atrevería a tocarte, eres aterradora. El volteo a batir los huevos. –nadie lograría tocarte sin que lo despelleje primero. Por el rabillos del ojo vio la sonrisa de su hermanita, como la odiaba… la odiaba por amarla tanto, a esa maldita mocosa que era más importante que nada en la vida.

-y como reaccionarias si lo hicieran con Nashi, digo ella no siempre va a esperarte. Hinata volvió a su postura natural. –qué esperas baka!

Y comenzaron a discutir, mientras sus padres sonreían enternecidos desde arriba de las escaleras.

-Casa DRAGNEEL-

La pelirosa se encontraba acariciando la pancita de su madre.

-perdón cariño, creímos que era lo mejor para Kyo-chan. Decía Lucy

-entiendo tu punto, pero ahora las cosas empeoraron, estuvieron mal y llevara tiempo que todo sea como antes. Beso el vientre y se marcho.

-Natsu, estas bien? Pregunto la rubia, mirando el cuerpo sangrante de su esposo tirado en la entrada de la casa, ya que su hermosa hija apenas llego descargo todo su enojo peleando con él y ganando… obviamente.

El apenas se movía.

-Natsu… MANCHAS MI ALFOMBRA CON SANGRE QUITATE! Le grito Lucy.

-Casa DREYAR-

Los gemelos y Felicita, miraban reprobatoriamente al maestro y a la mesera, ninguno decía nada, hasta que Liato se paro y subió las escaleras.

-Liato-Con? Indago su Madre, llorosa.

-no quiero hablar con ustedes. Contesto seco, su hermano y su prima lo imitaron, dejando a los casados solos en la sala.

-el nunca me hablo así de serio… Laxus, mi hijo me odia! Y se tiro a llorar en los brazos de su esposo.

-no, Mira ellos te aman, solo están dolidos… tienen razones para estarlo. La consoló el rubio, que aunque no lo mostraba esta igual de dolido que ella.

-Casa REDFOX-

Taiga había pasado de largo, sin pararse a hablar con nadie, minutos después bajo de su habitación, ya vestida para dormir, fue a la cocina, se serbio una bandeja con comida, tomo un zumo de uva y volvió a subir. Su respiración era normal, y su rostro no reflejaba nada.

-estaba listo para que me insultara y golpeara… no para que me ignorara. Comento Gajeel.

-si, también yo. Acompaño Lily, los sollozos de Levy hicieron a los hombres voltear.

-ella está muy enojada, tal vez pasa un tiempo para que vuelva a hablarnos.

-padrino. Desde las escaleras, la pelicesleste los miraba sin expresión.-duermes conmigo esta noche? El exceed no se hizo regar y volando se echo entre los brazos de Taiga, la cual lo apretujo mas y subieron las escaleras.

Ya en su habitación, dejo al gatito en la cama y se sentó.

-tenía muchas cosas que quería contarle a mi mama y paso todo esto, Lily… porque ellos insisten en creer que no entendemos el mundo? Le pregunto.

-para ellos es difícil, la paternidad es difícil para todos, pero tus padres y tíos, ellos no tuvieron padres o los perdieron siendo muy pequeños, no tuvieron a quien tomar de ejemplo. Le contesto.

-ese es el motivo por el cual nos mintieron? Reitero la pregunta metiendo en su boca una rebanada de pastel de durazno.

-mintieron, porque creían que los protegían. Vio a su ahijada bajar la bandeja, beber el zumo y tomarlo entre sus brazos, se acostó, respiro profundo.

-durmamos. Le pidió, ambos cerraron los ojos.

-CASA ALBERONA-

Shu entro calladito, fue directo a la heladera y saco agua, volvió a la sala, tomo las botellas de cervezas de sus padres y les dio el agua, fue a la cocina y tiro el alcohol.

-mama, tienes prohibido usar tus cartas para husmear en el futuro de mis amigos. La castaña asintió. –lo digo enserio… si lo vuelves a hacer me iré a vivir con mi papá. Cana abrió grande los ojos y comenzó a negar.

-te lo prometo cariño, no lo volveré a hacer, a menos que ellos me lo pidan? Le pregunto.

-si ellos te lo piden sí, pero si te lo piden mis tíos NO. Sentencio. –y dejen de tomar, suficiente tengo con verlos beber en el gremio.

Molesto subió las escaleras y azoto la puerta de su habitación, se tiro en la cama y sin más se dispuso a dormir.

-vaya carácter, heredo lo justo de ambos. Comento Bacchus.

Cana miraba sus cartas, con bronca las tiro contra una pared.

-no volveré a usarlas para ver el futuro… no estoy dispuesta a que mi hijo se vaya de casa. Tomo la botella de agua y la bebió como si fuera cerveza.

-Casa CONBOLT-

Kanato no había pedido explicaciones, ni discutido con sus padres, mucho menos ignorarlos, el estaba seguro de las intenciones que los adultos habían tenido y no podía juzgarlos por equivocarse, ya que errar es humano, a él le molestaba la mentira, pero no lo reflejaba, simplemente se encargaría de hacérselos saber cada vez que cometiera un error y sus padres le dieran ese insoportables discurso, entonces él les contestaría "perdón, ¿si? , había olvidado que ustedes no comenten errores", si eso era mejor que todas las discusiones que no llegaban a ningún lado.

Por eso el simplemente jugaba con su hermano, mientras Maki reía internamente por la idea de su amigo, Kanato parecía muy inocente y buenito, pero era tan malvado como cualquiera de sus amigos… tal vez no tanto pero aun así se defendía.

-CASA SCARLET-

Erza y Jellal, se mantenía expectantes de las palabras de su hija mayor, la cual simplemente los miraba, analizándolos.

-de acuerdo. Por fin rompió el silencio. –eh estado pensando y llegue a muchas conclusiones, la primera es que no puedo culparte por lo que me paso, ni enojarme con todos por que pensaron que lo mejor era ocultarnos que Jellal estaba aquí. Respiro profundo. –aunque si puedo enojarme por el hecho de que no aparecieras por aquí cuando lo supiste, igual que puede enojarme con todos por mentirnos y pensar que actuaríamos como niñitos. Los adultos que se habían sentido algo mas reconfortados, volvían a sentir ese vacio. –Jellal, yo no quiero volver a tener una relación con vos, pero mis hermanos te necesitan, por lo que si quieres verlos tendrás que venir a Fairy Tail o Erza deberá llevarlos a Crime Sorciere, si no lo siento pero ellos no irán solos. Giro sus ojos a su madre la cual estaba pálida, claro la había llamado por su nombre. –Erza, tenia cosas lindas que quería compartir con vos, pero me desilusiono tu medida cobarde e infantil de abordar las cosas, por la que nosotras tendremos un trato especifico a partir de ahora, lo único que nos une a los 3 es mis hermanos. Sentencio, para pararse y subir las escaleras.

-hay alguna manera de remediarlo? Quiso saber Jellal.

-no lo creo, tal vez con el tiempo, encuentre una respuesta a esa duda… buenas noches. Y desapareció por el corredor que llevaba a los cuartos.

-es increíble lo fuerte que es, me sorprende y me enorgullece. Dijo la pelirroja que no cabía en lo que acababa de oír.

-heredo tu autoridad y mi necedad. Le contesto el peliazul, mientras secaba las lágrimas que se escapaban.

-Casa DREYAR-

Laito, estaba acostado, mirando fijo el techo, no quería cerrar los ojos, temía que los recuerdos volvieran.

-RECUERDO-

Había besado a Kyoko, su hermano lo felicito por el avance todo el camino, tenían de misión capturar a unos prófugos, ellos como magos clase S no tendrían problemas.

-tal vez vos debería tomar la iniciativa con Taiga. Le aconsejó Laito.

-claro, seguro Gajeel me matara, 1000 veces antes de que me le acerque.

-toma una misión en la que necesites su ayuda y listo.

-no es tan fácil, ella solo va a misión con su grupo.

-mejor entonces, yo secuestró a Kyoko, tu a Taiga y Nashi y Ayato bueno ellos tienen asuntos que resolver.

-jajajaja, te olvidas de Kanato.

-lo dejamos cuidando de Maki y Draco.

Ambos hablaban animadamente, nunca se quedaban sin temas de conversación, y eso era raro ya que pasan todo el día juntos.

-crees que sean difíciles de atrapar? Consulto el pelilargo.

-no lo creo, aunque uno de ellos tiene la habilidad de suspender la magia.

-es lo bueno de que además de magia, seamos fuertes físicamente.

De golpe Laito, puso una mano en el pecho de su hermano deteniendo su andar.

-que sucede? Neji vio como su gemelo fruncía el seño y olfateaba.

-ahí olor a sangre. Camino lento mientras olfateaba, de pronto abrió grandes los ojos. –este olor…es… Kyoko.

Ambos comenzaron a correr con desesperación, según Laito decía había mucha sangre, tal vez ella estaba mal herida, seguro había pasado algo y termino peleando, pero ni había otro olor, solo el de ella.

Sintieron como pisaban un charci, uno rojo, tembalndo lo siguieron para encontrase la pero escena.

Kyoko, estaba tirada en el suelo, totalmente desnuda, llena de golpes, muchas heridas, mucha sangre, lo peor era que sus piernas blancas estaban abiertas y la mayor parte de la sangre salía del entre ellas, los gemelos se horrorizaron al darse cuenta lo que había sucedido, se acercaron, Neji verifico que estuviera viva, tenia el pulso muy bajo pero respiraba, Laito derramaba amargas lagrimas ante lo que veía.

-debo avisar. El pelilargo saco una lagrima y se comunico con su madre, la albina comenzó a llorar ante la descripción e imagen que veía por la lagrima, Wendy fue las que les indicoque sacaron a la pelirroja de allí, la limpiaran y mantuvieran su temperatura corporal alta.

-llegaremos lo antes posible.

-estamos hospedados en el hotel principal del pueblo.

Neji envolvió con su tapado el frágil cuerpo de su amiga y la tomo en brazos, sabía que su hermano no reaccionaria, no aun.

-Laito, debemos hacer lo que Wendy nos dijo, muévete. Le ordeno.

...

Entraron a su habitación en el hotel y tal como les dijeron, con sumo cuidado entre los 2 limpiaron el cuerpo machucado de la Fernández mayor, atendieron las heridas más urgentes y con delicadeza la vistieron con unos short sueltos y una remera de Laito, la acobijaron el la cama para que recuperar calor en el cuerpo. Ambos caminaban por la habitación cual leones enjaulados.

Pasaron apenas dos horas cuando por la puerta entraron Wendy, Mira, Laxus y Gray.

La peliazul la curo un poco y confirmo horrorizada que si habían abusado de ella.

La mantuvo inconsciente para que recuperara fuerza y así la trasladaron al gremio.

Todos estaban expectantes, al verlos llegar la cara de todos confirmaba lo peor.

-DONDE ESTA MI HIJA. Natsu y Gajeel, tuvieron que detener a Erza, la cual entro casi rompiendo las puertas, Mira fue la encargada de comunicarle lo ocurrido, la Scarlet había caído envuelta en llanto y pidiéndolo perdón, algo que rompió en corazón de todos.

A los días Kyoko por fin había despertado y como pudo conto lo que recordaba, los Dreyar, lloraban y golpeaban todo en su camino al descubrir que los hombres que ellos cazaban, habían sido los violadores.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

El tiempo había pasado, pero no la culpa, Kyoko no había preguntado como llego al gremio y el no la había dicho.

Le llevo años reconciliarse con el mismo y convencerse de volver a intentarlo con la mujer que amaba. Pero ahora que sabía que a ella le avergonzaba intimar con él , por el hecho de que la habían ultrajado le partía el corazón, eso a él no le importaba, el la amaba y entendía.

Respiro con odio, se levanto de la cama, casi amanecía, con cuidado de no despertar a su hermano y prima bajo las escaleras, encontrándose con su padre sentado, leyendo el diario, en silencio se acerco a él, Laxus lo miro algo sorprendido, mayor fue la sorpresa cuando su hijo el más rudo y malévolo del gremio apoyo su cabeza en su regazo y lloro como nunca lo había visto hacerlo antes, por reflejo acaricio sus rubios cabellos y susurro un.

-todo estará bien.

Que reconforto a su hijo, mucho más de lo que pensaba.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, que les parecio? no tuve evitar, agregar mucho amor fraternal y como ven no todos reaccionaron igual. Que les parecio que los que hayan encontrado a Kyoko, hayn sido los gemelos? Mas adelante van a ver por que justo ellos.

Gracias a **velcarlo02, **por su comentario que es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo.

ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos mis conejitos y besitos!


	15. un nuevo dia

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-UN NUEVO DÍA-

Cerca del medio día, Nashi entraba por la puerta del gremio, siendo llevada como un saco de papas por Neji, detrás Taiga arrastraba a Ayato, mientras Kanato y Hinata caminaban tomados de la mano, Laito tenía abrazada por la cintura a Kyoko y reía ante la vista de los menores así, Felicita tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Subaru, Sia discutía con Shu.

El rubio tiro a Nashi de bruces al suelo de igual modo que la pelicesleste hizo con el Fullbaster.

-la próxima vez que peleen en plena calle, los ahorcare. Amenazo Hinata, soltando a Kanato.

-Gremio! Llamo Laito, subió al segundo piso y reviso con la mirada que todos le prestaran atención.- tengo algo que comunicarles… Kyoko y yo estamos juntos! Vio varias caras desencajarse. –así que ya saben, cuidadito con las insinuaciones. Termino su amenaza con una fulminante mirada dirigida a todos los hombres del lugar, mientras la pelirroja se tapaba la cara totalmente sonrojada.

Apenas bajaron las féminas exigieron saber cómo había pasado todo y secuestraron a la Scarlet, mientras los hombres felicitaban orgullosos a Laito.

-heredaste la iniciativa de tu madre. Soltó Gray.

-jajaja, lo sé.

-te deseó suerte con la suegra que tienes, gehe.

-mucho cuidado con mi onee-chan! Amenazo su cuñadito, rodeo de un aura oscura, al rubio se le cayó una gotita estilo anime.

-tú también lo amenazaste con Feli. Le advirtió Natsu.

-tú no tienes nada que decir? consulto Romeo.

-no, se que el cuidara bien de mi hija… o ella se las hará pagar. Las palabras de Jellal hicieron que el rubio sudara, aunque admitía sentir alivio al saber que lo aceptaba

-ahora solo falta Neji. Laxus bebía un sorbo de su cerveza, mirando fijo a sus hijos.

-RECUERDO-

-todo estará bien. Su hijo se quedo un tiempo mas así, dejándose querer por él.

Cuando por fin levanto la cabeza de su regazo, lo miro con esos hermosos ojos azules heredados de su madre.

-le pedí a Kyoko que fuera mi novia. Le comenzó a contar. –la lleve a una cita y ella acepto mis sentimientos…fue hermoso verla sofreír, por mi causa… recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños, la primera vez que me di cuenta lo que sentía por ella.

-cuando fue? El no lo sabía y lamentaba no saberlo.

\- estabas corriendo carreras por el bosque, me había separado de Neji y estaba buscándolo para volver porque tenía hambre, en medio camino vi a Kyoko echa una bolita llorando y me acerque, me contó que se había caído y le dolía mucho la pierna, estaba bastante raspada,así que la tome en brazos y camine por el bosque con ella así…al ratito me canse y la baje en un claro, ahí le limpie un poco los raspones y verifique que no tuviera heridas graves, ella tomo mi mano y mirándome fijo me dijo :gracias:, mi mundo se detuvo, ella estaba toda sucia y golpeada, llorando me rompió el corazón, a mi me gustaba la Kyoko alegre y agresiva, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que me gustaba…con el tiempo descubrí que la amaba, a todo en ella, me dedique a estudiarla, a buscar maneras de que supiera lo que sentía… bese su mejilla y le robe su primer beso… es mi vida.

-es hermoso lo que sientes, el amor es maravilloso, yo siento igual con tu madre, como si el mundo empezara cuando vez su sonrisa y terminara cuando te despides, como si todo se rompiera si llora o como todo es luz cuando te besa. El también debía hablar con el corazón.

-quiero estar con ella siempre, casarme, tener hijos, lo quiero todo con Kyoko. Laito volvió a acomodar la cabeza en su regazo.

-hijo... estas jodido, estas enamorado. Y el rubio menor soltó una risita.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

Las féminas, había exprimido a la pelirroja para saber cada detalle de lo ocurrido, incluso sus amigas que ya había escuchado estaban fascinadas con la historia.

-ohhhh, nunca imagino que Laito fuera tan tierno. Chillo Sia.

-jamás, en la vida. Rectifico Lucy.

-oigan, es mi hijo de quien hablan. Las regaño Mira.

-oh, vamos admítelo. Insistía Levy.

Erza, miraba todo con una sonrisa triste, le gustaba saber que su hija era feliz con Laito, incluso está segura que terminarían juntos, ahora entendía lo que su hija quería compartir con ella y le dolía que no se lo contara, primero a ella.

-ya, Erza, no te castigues. Las acertadas palabras de Juvia, la hicieron volver a mundo.

Nashi y Taiga reían, viendo como su amiga era acosada por las demás.

-RECUERDO-

-no quiero que ninguno tome represarías con los tíos, ellos son tontos, no se puede evitar que comentan errores. Ordeno Kyoko y como siempre, su palabra era ley.

Por lo que todos, debían de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, por lo menos en el gremio, en asa ya era otro cosa.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

Ellas entendían que Kyoko no quería que pelearan con sus padres por su causa, obvio a ella pelear con sus padres por Kyoko les parecía súper lógico, pero como había sido una petición de su amiga la cumplirían, después podría agredirlos/ignorarlos todo lo que quisieran en casa.

Los hombres brindaban por el segundo valiente de la nueva generación (ya que el primero fue Subaru ).

-ahora hay una nueva pareja en el gremio. Laxus alzo la voz.

-brindemos por esta hermosa pareja. Siguió Gray.

Ya todos de pie a punto de brindar.

-y porqué pronto haya niños correteando entre nosotros. Agrego Natsu, el rubio y la pelirroja casi se desmayan al ver la efusiva reacción del gremio ante la idea.

-no nos hemos casado. Menciono en voz baja la mayor de los hermanos Scarlet. -aun.

-ara, ara eso no tiene que ver… Juvia tampoco estaba casada, ni Wendy, ni Cana, ni Erza… ahora que lo pienso las únicas que quedaron embarazadas después de casarse fuimos Lucy, Levy y yo.

-genial, mi madre era promiscua. Soltó Kanato, la peliazul dio un gritito por esa descripción, sus amigos rieran. –la suyas también.

-yo lo tengo aceptado, ellos siguen sin casarse. Se defendió Shu, sus padres se miraron y encogieron de hombros.

-nosotros ya lo sabíamos, es mas sabemos que mi mama abuso de mi papa, porque él era demasiado tonto. Contesto Ayato, Juvia algo sonrojada asentía, mientras Gray se encogía en su asiento.

-me hace acordar a alguien. Resoplo Hinata, las féminas rieron.

-mi madre, se caso después de tenerme a mí. Dijo Sia.

-fue una boda muy linda. Susurro Kyoko ganado la atención de todos. –mama tenía un sencillo vestido blanco, el cabellos suelto, se veía hermosa, tía Ángel te tenía en brazos. Acaricio los cabellos de su hermana, la cual igual que los otros se sorprendió. –el también está muy apuesto. Termino mirando a Jellal.

-tu llevabas un vestidito azul claro, hasta las rodillas y el cabellos trenzas que te hizo Meredy… nos diste los anillos. Le respondió mirándola fijo, ambos sonrieron.

-y eso en que quita la promiscuidad de las tías?

-NASHIIIIIIIIII. Gritaron todas.

-qué? Es una duda. Se defendió.

-mejor cambiemos de tema. Pidió Taiga.

Laito y Kyoko creyeron que se habían librado de la incómoda conversación, cuando…

-si mejor hablemos de nuestros nietos. Mira abrazo a Erza, a la cual le brillaban los ojos.

-algunos serán pelirrojos otro peliblanco. Dijo toda efusiva.

-también peliazul o rubios. Opino Levy.

-heredar la marca de Jellal. Acoto Lucy.

-Juvia cree que serán magos asombrosos.

-y si planeamos la boda? Aconsejo Cana.

-tiraremos el gremio por la ventana. Sentencio Wendy.

La pareja miraba todo con una gota en sus nucas.

-llevamos 4 dias de novios y ellos ya nos embarazaron y casaron .Negó Kyoko, el Dreyer la abrazo por detrás.

-en donde quieres casarte? Cuantos hijos quieres que tengamos? Al oír todo eso, no pudo contener la emoción.

-QUEEEE TAMBIEN TU!

-TENDRE Tataranietos, WAHHHHHHHHHHH. Grito Makarov. -KAMPAI!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi... bueno después de tanto drama un poco de alegría, todos lo merecían, de a poco las cosas se van a acomodar y después de eso... mas drama muajajaja (soy telible)Espero les haya gustado.

Gracias a **velcarlo02, vida Scarlett y lau-chan200111 **por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos un adorables conejitos y besitos!


	16. Un buen dia

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, se me rompio la compu (maldita tormenta electrica) y tuve que volver a reescribir los capitulos (me quiero matar), ademas no estoy segura de cuando voy a poder volver a publicar, PERDON!, pero pase lo que pase NO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTA HISTORIA!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-UN BUEN DIA-

Una nueva mañana comenzaba con un grupo de jóvenes peleando.

-RECUERDO-

Después de la celebración por el noviazgo de Laito y Kyoko ellos decidieron hacer una pijamada gigante y la casa elegida por obviedad era la Dreyar. Mira feliz les cocino a todos y convenció (amenazo) a su esposo para pasar la noche en otro lugar (un hotel, imaginen ustedes qué tipo de hotel).

Corrieron los muebles del comedor y bajaron los colchones de todas las habitaciones tirándolos en el espacio dejado por los muebles, no todos entraban acostados allí, por lo que algunos dormirían en los sillones (si claro dormir).

-ok. Kyoko saco una lista de Acnoligia sabe dónde, aclaro la garganta.

-comida?

-mucha!. Respondieron los demás.

-bebida.

-12 barriles de cerveza, 20 botellas de sake y zumo de uva. Contesto Taiga con otra lista.

-BEBIDA PATROCINADA POR CANA ALBERONA Y BACCHUS GLOW! Grito Kanato muriendo de risa.- enserio tau Cana no lo notara?

-para nada, esta es la mitad de la reserva semanal. Shu le resto importancia a la cantidad robada.

-ok…Taiga? La nombrada levanto la mano. –Nashi?, Hinata?, Sia?, Felicita?. Todas imitaron el gesto. –las chicas estamos todas.

-Laito?, Ayato?, Shu?, Kanato? Subaru?, los chicos también. Confirmo Neji.

-hombres fuertes! Comento Subaru.

\- nosotras somos más fuertes! Le contesto Felicita

-si claro. Agrego Kanato.

-estás diciendo que somos débiles? Salto Sia.

Y todos comenzaron a discutir.

-YA BASTAAA! El grito de Nashi los hizo parar.- solo hay una manera de resolver esto… guerra de almohadas. Y tiro una montón al aire, automáticamente la guerra comenzó, en un claro chicas vs chicos y aunque efectivamente ellos eran más, ellas mucho mas malditas.

Después de unos minutos, los chicos yacían medio muerto en el piso y llenos de plumas, mientras las chicas se reían de manera súper sádica.

-nee-chan tengo hambre. Dijo Subaru recuperándose.

-a comer.

Igual la comida también fue una guerra, pero para ver quien se robaba mas comida del plato del otro, por supuesto los Dragon Slayer contaban con la ventaja de tener un agujero negro de estomago. Los tenedores ni se veían de lo rápido que se movían en la mesa, de plato en plato, entre insultos y maldiciones, el intento de cena, se transformo en un bar, donde Shu era en barman (porque él no toma alcohol).

-oye, Feli-chan, cuando vuelven mis suegros? Indago Subaru con un inocente vaso de cerveza, que su hermana le permitió beber.

-ellos llegan mañana, ojala todo haiga salido bien. Sonrió, ella también tenía un inocente vaso de cerveza.

-seguro que si…. Comento Neji con un no tan inocente vaso.

-y entraño a mis padrinos. Agrego Laito.

-oye, Nashi que nombren le pondrán al nuevo bebé? Curioso Sia.

-aun no lo deciden, pero ya estoy segura del nombre que los obligare a ponerles. sonrió con maldad.

-y los padrinos? Insistió Felicita, todos prestaron atención, a todos les interesaba saber.

-ni idea. Dijo desilusionada, desilusionando a los demás.-seguro cuando nazca será genial!

-imagínate una dulce vocecita corriendo tras de ti, llamándote, "nee-chan". Agrego Kyoko mirando a sus hermanos.

"nee-sama, nee-san, nee-cha, Taiga-nee… TAIGA-NEE!"

La peliceleste se levanto de golpe asustando a los demás y se encamino a la puerta.

-estará ebria? Pregunto Hinata. Por si las dudas ninguno intervino en su camino, se veía decidida como nunca antes.

Mientras la seguían reconocieron el camino, estaba yendo a su casa. De una patada abrió la puerta y sin más se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, los cuales se despertaron por el ruido, ambos la miraron confundidos.

-QUIERO UN HERMANITO! Exigió, haciendo que a su madre se le instale un fuerte rubor, que su padre caiga de espaldas al piso con un leve tic, a su padrino que salió de su habitación para ver que sucedía se le cayera una gotita por la sien y que sus amigos que miraban todos desde la puerta rieran disimuladamente.

-NO ME IMPORTA CUANTO TENGAN QUE INTENTARLO, QUIERO UN HERMANO…YA!

-cariño eso no es algo que decidas tu. Le dijo calmada Levy, su hija afilo la mirada y la dirigió a su padre.

-papi, quiero un hermanito, tenerlo me haría feliz…no quieres verme feliz? El tono de voz meloso y el cambio de expresión sorprendieron a todos.

-eso no func…

-claro princesa. Interrumpió a su esposa todo baboso y con los ojos brillando Gajeel.

-ELLA ESTA CHANTAJEANDOTE! Grito Levy.

-ya oíste enana, la princesa quiere un hermanito a trabajar. Y esa frase junto a la mirada pervertida de su progenitor le dio pie para retirarse.

Volvieron a casa, no antes sin llevar a Lily a casa de Nashi para que pudiera dormir, todos reian de la actitud de su amiga, ni hablar de la manera en la que se burlaban de la manera de reaccionar de Gajeel.

-es entendible, mayormente lo muerdes y ahora toda dulce, pobre hombre. Rio con ganas Shu.

-ni hablar que le has dado la excusa perfecta para tener sexo todo el tiempo. Agrego Ayato, haciendo que rieran más.

-creo que deberías mudarte a mi casa por un tiempo Tai-chan. Nashi la puso una mano en el hombro.

Al llegar a casa, siguieron bebiendo, hablando de cualquier idiotez, anécdotas y una que otra peleada detenida al grito de.

-si tía Mira de algo roto se lo pagaran…muuuuy caro.

Cerca de las 5 de la mañana las conversaciones se habían tornado mucho más serias.

-entonces que harás con Jellal? pregunto Kanato.

-no lo sé aun, estoy peleando conmigo misma para saberlo. Contesto la pelirroja mayor.

-tengo una duda existencial. De la nada la voz de Felicita se oyó. –veremos el amanecer desde el balcón, verdad? Los mayores sonrieron, la entendían, ella buscaba cambiar de tema.

-sí, adoro como se ve el amanecer desde del balcón de Mira y Laxus. Contesto Hinata.

Así se trasladaron hasta el lugar, en el cielo apenas se veía una pequeña luz, el frio se sentía algo cruel a esa hora.

Subaru abrazo a Felicita y la cubrió con una manta, a Laito no le pareció mala idea imitar a su cuñado, Hinata se sentó al lado de Kanato apoyando hombro con hombro, Shu como el caballero que era le ofreció a Sia compartir su manta, ella acepto gustosa, Taiga golpeo a Neji y le dijo que la abrazara que tenia frio, Nashi estaba apoyada en el balcón cuando sintió algo calentito cubrirla, era Ayato no lo hizo falta voltear a verlo, conocía su olor, cuando lo tuvo cerca apoyo la cabeza en el hombro y sonrió feliz.

Se oyeron dos tiernos "te amo" y risillas, hasta que Hinata harta de tan dulzura la rompió.

-tengo frio, ir a beberme el sake que quedo. Dijo la Fullbaster.

-ni te creas que te dejare maldita. Le contesto Kyoko y los demás los siguieron, solo quedo una pareja mirando el cielo.

Cuando ella se volteo para entrar fue detenida y de un rápido movimiento pegada al cuerpo de su acompañante, la tomo del rostro, lentamente se acerco y la beso, de manera dulce, segura y posesiva. Al separarse ambos sonrieron.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

Al entrar a su casa esperaban encontrarla completamente destruida, gran sorpresa se llevaron al ver que solo estaba la cuarta parte dañada, a Laxus le dio gracia e incluso ternura la escena.

En los colchones desparramados como si alguien los hubiera tirado al azar estaban Nashi cual estrella de mar, Taiga en posición fetal, Hinata dulcemente de costado siendo abrazada por su hermano, que era usado de respaldo por Sia que estaba medio sentada con la mano en los cabellos de Kanato al cual se le caía una línea de baba, a Shu envuelto como oruga con una frazada y a Neji con las piernas sobre la pelirosa. Por otro lado Kyoko y Laito cuchareaban en el sofá, de igual forma que Subaru y Felicita.

-cariño… trae la cámara. Sonrió malicioso y su esposa obedeció.

Entrada la tarde y después de dejar la casa Dreyar brillando y haberse bañado, los jóvenes llegaron al gremio, donde la multitud estaba concentrada en un solo lugar.

-MAMÀ! Grito Felicita al reconocerla.

-cariño! Ever la recibió y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-les fue bien? Pregunto Nashi acertándose, vio a la castaña asentir.

Cautelosos (empujando a todos) se acercaron al centro, allí los vieron.

-ahora que estamos todos, les queremos presentar a Issei APELLIDO DE BISLOW. Dijo llorosa Lissana y un sonriendo Bickslow.

Había sido muy duro saber que Lissana no podía tener hijos propios, pero su esposo se aferro mas a ella y después de unos años había decidido adoptar, por lo que viajaron por un tiempo hasta encontrar en un pequeño y lejano pueblo a un tierno bebe que no tenia padres, ahora los tenia. Elfman y Ever decidieron ir con ellos, para ser de apoyo moral.

-nos gustaría que Mira-nee y Laxus sean los padrinos. Pidió la albina menor, la pareja asintió feliz con la propuesta.

-es muy lindo, préstamelo madrina. Pidió Laito y tomo al pequeño de nos mas de 3 meses. –hola Issei, soy tu primo y junto con todos te voy a malcriar, le canturriaba al pequeño, ganando miradas tiernas, sonrisas cómplices y asentimientos severos. Pero la mirada más enternecida era la de Kyoko, la cual tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba sonrojada, tocando inconscientemente su vientre, le gustaba la idea.

-es normal ver a la persona que amas con un bebé en brazos y desear tener hijos. La voz de Jellal, la trajo de vuelta. –un tiempo antes que tu madre quedara embaraza de vos, fuimos al pueblo y allí ella se puso a jugar con unos pequeños ya acariciar un bebé, fue la imagen más dulce que había visto hasta ese momento y me pregunte que se sentiría tener hijos con la mujer que amaba… ahora sé que es la mejor experiencia de la vida. Finalizo, listo para irse.

-tranquilo. El peliazul giro a ver a su hija mayor. –no será pronto…pero te hare abuelo. Y sin girar a verlo camino junto con los demás, dejando a Jellal casi llorando de la emoción.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, que les parecio? estamos en una etapa de paz (por ahora), quien sera la pareja que se beso (inicien sus apuestas), que malos ninguno se pregunto que pasaba con Elfman y Ever o con Lissana y Bickslow, no pude evitar un poco de drama (se arrodilla) pero en recompenzacion puse algunos momentos super tiernos! ni hablar de momento padre/hija de Jellal y Kyoko (se para con sonrisa triunfante).

Gracias a **lau-chan200111 y vale** ,por sus comentarios que son el alimento de m autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos (cuando pueda volver a publicar) besitos!


	17. Preparativos para el desastre

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

000000000000000000000000000

-PLANES PARA EL DESASTRE –

Ya habían pasado 4 meses y las cosas seguían igual, exceptuando que a pedido del maestro los miembros de Crime Sorciere estaban allí con ellos.

-histéricas. Murmuro Felicita, viendo como sus amigas peleaban con los chicos.

-y a vos que te pasa? Le pregunto su madre.

-no ha habido ningún progreso…oka-san… creo que necesito ayuda de tía Mira y tía Cana. Giro a mirarla.

-que planeas? Le pregunto Ever algo desconfiada.

-nada malo…bueno no tanto. Dijo con un brillo raro en los ojos.

-de acuerdo, mientras no haya heridos.

-de eso no estoy muy segura. Sentencio antes de irse a buscar a sus tías.

…

-ohhh, Feli-chan eso me parece peligroso. Comento Mira. –lo adoro.

-lo siento preciosa, pero si hago algo malo Shu se ira y no puedo arriesgarme.

-lo entiendo tía, tranquila…necesitare otro cómplice… alguien sin escrúpulos… malvado hasta la raíz… HAPPY! Las adultas la vieron salir corriendo en busca del exceed.

-acertó completamente. Dijo Cana.

-sin dudas… LAXUS, CARIÑO! Canturreo la albina yendo junto a sus vict…esposo.

-48 HORAS DESPUÉS-

-gremio, como ya todos saben, en dos semanas mis hijos cumplen los 21 años. Laxus hablaba desde el segundo piso. –por lo que me parece una ocasión perfecta para hacer una mega fiesta!

A todos les gusto la idea y automáticamente empezaron con los preparativos.

-ustedes. Llamo el maestro. –son consientes que esto será una masacre, verdad?

-AYE! Contestaron los 3 con un aura maliciosa rodeándolos.

…

-ya envié las invitaciones a otros gremios… ojala vengan todos nuestros amigos. Dijo feliz Lucy.

-ya verás que sí. Sonrió Mira.

-das miedo cuando sonríes así. Le dijo Levy.

Estaban preparando el gremio, viendo la comida y asegurándose del alcohol, este ultimo más que nada.

Las chicas veían la ropa y los hombres, bueno ellos, nada.

Las madres andaban histéricas arreglándolo todo y los padres bueno ellos, nada.

Laxus se la paso encerrado en su oficina sacando cuentas, gastaría fortunas en los arreglos para el gremio, tal vez también debería fijarse en los de la ciudad.

-Gildarts está aquí para la fiesta.

Oye que alguien gritaba desde abajo, "genial", ahora sí que debía de pagar por reparar la ciudad, maldita sean los caprichoso de su sobrina y su esposa.

…

-que le van a regalar a mis primos?

-no romperles la cara por un día. Dijo entre risas Nashi.

-es un gran regalo. Dijo con sarcasmo Felicita.

-yo sé lo que Taiga debería regalarle a Neji. Dijo Sia, con obvias malas intenciones.

-cierra el pico! Le metió un pedazo de tornillos en la boca.

-y ya pensaste en que le vas a regalar a Laito? Pregunto Hinata.

\- chicas, necesito que me ayuden. Dijo Kyoko como contestación, todas se levantaron de la mesa y desaparecieron por la puerta del gremio.

-y esas locas que planean? Dijo Gray viendo a las chicas.

-nada bueno seguro. Sentencio Gajeel.-tengo dudas con esta fiesta.

-lo dices por el regalito que tu princesa la podría dar a Neji? Pregunto Natsu, maliciosamente, provocando que el Redfox quedara blanco y cayera de espaldas murmurando cosas sin sentido.

-eso fue maldad pura Natsu. Dijo Jellal, viendo al pobre Gajeel.

-no pude evitarlo. Se reía junto a los demás.

-no quiero romper su diversión, pero… Nashi, Hinata, Felicita, Kyoko y Sia podrían hacer el mismo regalo. Les informo Romeo, el si podía burlarse, solo tenía varones. De pronto todos los padres se levantaron, envueltos en un aura oscura y corrieron en diferentes direcciones.

Natsu corrió igual que los demás a faldas de sus esposas.

-LUCY!

-JUVIA!

-ENANA!

-EVER!

Las nombradas giraron a verlos con extrañeza.

-EL REGALO! Gritaron, el gremio entero los miraba.

-de qué diablos hablan? Exigió saber Ever.

-ESOS DEGENERADOS. Sollozos. –EL REGALOOO, WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH.

Desde la mesa Romeo hizo un seña obscena que las hizo entender y como hablarlo iba a ser imposible, solo los consolaron.

-de que se quejan tanto si ustedes también desfloraron (se me había ocurrido otros términos , pero eran muy zarpados) la hija de alguien más. Dijo Cana, tranquilamente, otra que solo tenia varones.

-ESE NO ES EL PUNTO.

-el punto es que son unos retrógrados. Dijo Laxus, otro con varones.

-PONER LAS MANOS EN UNA FLORECITA, NO ES DE HOMBRES!

Automáticamente Subaru se sonrojo de manera violenta y comenzó a mirar a los constados en busca de ayuda, seguro se suegro lo querría matar, no porque hubiera hecho algo indebido, solo por si las dudas.

Por otro lado Ayato, se tenso y giro a ver a Kanato el cual también buscaba ayuda, cruzaron miradas y cuando el menor sintió la sed de sangre, con sus labios formo "na-shi", el Fullbaster se giro y visualizo las salidas, por si las necesitaba.

Mientras Shu se mantenía de lo más tranquilo jugando cartas con su madre, el no estaba preocupado, no mucho, su madre lo miro y guiñando un ojo corto con la partida.

Mientras Neji se mantuvo cerca de su madre, solo por precaución.

-y vos no vas a amenazar a nadie? Cuestiono Freed al ver a Jellal de lo más tranquilo junto a Midnight.

-no, mis hijas son mujeres inteligentes, estoy seguro que ellas elegirán bien. Tomo un sorbo de cerveza. –estoy seguro que no van a usarlas o lastimaras. Otro sorbo, miro fijo a Laito y a Shu. –no si saben lo que les conviene. Termino señalando a Erza y a sí mismo, de inmediato los observados cayeron al suelo, inconscientes.

-EN OTROS GREMIOS-

"_Minna quedan formalmente invitados a la celebración,_

_Del cumpleaños número 21 de Neji y Laito Dreyar,_

_Este evento se realizara en el Gremio Fairy Tail,_

_Será el xx de xx , desde las 19 horas, _

_Hasta que se acabe la comida y el alcohol._

_Los esperamos._

_AYE!"_

Varias personas en varios gremios, vieron una oportunidad perfecta.

-CASA SCARLET-

-eso es lo que vas a regalarle? Pregunto Sia, sumamente sorprendida.

-les parece mal? Kyoko ya comenzaba a sentirse mal.

-no, claro que no. Corrigió Taiga de inmediato.

-es… perfecto. Termino Hinata, sonriendo mientras las demás asentían, algunas con lagrimillas en los ojos.

"esto será maravilloso" pensó Felicita, ciertamente se parecía mucho a su tía Mira.

00000000000000000000000000000000

MOshi, moshi, que les parecio? vieron que no ahi nada de drama! Es un logro, en el proximo cap, van a aparecer personajes nuevos, lo que nos va a llevar a una gran pelea, que nos va a llevar a romance y confesiones y tal vez, solo tal vez a un poco de drama, jajaja.

Gracias a **JessyB-rabbit y vale** por sus comentarios, que son el aliemento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy mis adorables conejitos, besitos y nos llemos!


	18. Arde Fairy Tail

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejos, perdon por la demora, la unica culpable es la sensual y estupida universidad, que no me da tiempo ni para dormir -.- . Sin mas el cap de hoy, ojala lo disfruten , nos vemos abajo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-ARDE FAIRY TAIL-

Era el día, varias personas de otros gremios había llegado ya a Fairy Tail, siendo más que bienvenidos, empezaron con la bebida y la comida casi de manera inmediata.

Los adultos charlaban tranquilamente sobre los viejos tiempos, recordando sus aventuras entre cervezas, pero los jóvenes eran otra cuestión, cada hombre y mujer de la nueva generación estaba al acecho. Había demasiada gente sexy en un solo lugar como para que las cosas salieran bien, y todos lo notaron al ver a sus hijos.

-tengo la leve impresión de algo saldrá mal. Susurro Kagura viendo como su hija de 17 hablaba demasiado cerca con Ayato, Tina era bellísima, de largos cabellos rubios y cuerpo escultural, traía puesto un vestido negro al cuerpo y unas botas del mismo color.

-cierto, hay demasiada hormona junta. Contesto Milliana observando a su hijo Fredy 16 coquetear con Sia.

No muy lejos de donde ellas estaban, Laxus observaba todo con ojo analítico, midiendo la cantidad de celos de cada joven.

Por un lado estaban Ayato y Tina conversando, la chica obviamente con todas las segundas intenciones y el con el ojo fijo en Nashi, que platicaba con Brock de 19 años el hijo mayor de Hibiki y Jenny, el cual era igual que todos los miembros de Blue Pegasus muy bello, de cabellos dorados a los hombros y un porte elegante, la chica parecía estar pasándola bien.

Después estaban Neji el cual asesinaba con la mirada a Jonas de 19 años el hijo de Ren y Sherry, de cabellos fucsia y piel morena parecía todo un seductor mientras hablaba con Taiga la cual sonreí medio embobada. Cerca los hermanos Vastia, Dei una bella chica de 15 años de largos cabellos rosa pálido que mantenía ocupado a Shu, y Tobi un apuesto joven de 16 de cabellos blancos y buen cuerpo a medio vestir hablando con Hinata, la cual no le prestaba mucha atención.

De golpe Lupe Lorh de 20 años hizo su entrada acaparando la atención de su hijo, la hija de Rufus era realmente una belleza y tenía un inteligencia fuera de lo normal, detrás de ellos vio a Kanato riendo con Sophi de 15 años era la hija menor de Sting y Minerva, igual a su madre salvo por los cortos cabellos rubios. Suspiro resignada.

-ara ara, Laxus que sucede? Pregunto Mira, mientras le daba un vaso de cerveza.

-esto será una matanza. Declaro.

-eso que todavía están sobrios. Y sonrió, haciendo que al maestro le caiga una gotita.

-es de la clase de cosas de las que debes hacerte cargo siendo el maestro. Declaro Makarov.

-cállate viejo…mejor voy avisando a la vieja Porlyusica que la vamos a necesitar.

-dudo que quiera venir con tanto "humano" dando vuelta. Le advirtió Cana.

-mierda. Giro a verlos.

Todo seguía tranquilo, las únicas 3 parejas de jóvenes parecía pasar un buen momento bailando y riendo, Laito no se había despegado del lado de Kyoko y cada vez que algún tipo se le acercaba rayos lo envolvían, de igual manera la pelirroja alejaba a las mujeres solo que con un aura que juraba dolor. Subaru y Felicita hablaban con otros y bailan no dándole importancia a las miradas indiscretas y las confesiones de amor que oían, ellos llevaban un buen tiempo de novio y no tenia celos de nadie, "eso es seguridad" pensó el rubio al verlos. Después estaban Tsuna y Carlota con su hijo Gohan y una prominente barriga de 8 meses.

Desvió mas la mirada para encontrarse a sus nakamas bebiendo y hablando idioteces, miro fijo a Natsu el cual abrazaba a Lucy que traía en brazos a Asami de 2 meses, el pequeño era un gordito de rubios cabellos y ojos avellana sumamente tierno y sociable, después miro a Levy con su dulce vientre de 3 meses de embarazo también siendo abrazada por su esposo, la mayoría tenía ya una familia propia. Los más pequeños corrían entre las piernas de los adultos haciendo travesuras, eso lo hizo reír.

-no me digas que te entraron ganas de ser abuelo? Pregunto Freed.

-tal vez.

…

Ya entrada la noche, la música sonaba fuerte, varios adultos se habían ido ya a descansar, mientras los más jóvenes seguían bebiendo y bailando de una manera demasiado tranquila, como la calma antes de la tormenta, Cana le había pedido a los padres de todos los jóvenes que seguían de fiesta se quedaran, ya que dudaba que pudieran llevarse entre ellos, las únicas que pudieron irse fueron Lucy y Levy por obvias razones.

Todo indicaba que la noche terminaría tranquila, salvo por las cosas rotas por Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Lyon , los dragones gemelos y el resto que se unió a la pelea que mas que obvio fue detenida por Erza antes de que los jóvenes se entusiasmaran y quisieran entran, pero nada podría terminar bien en esa bomba de hormonas, cuyo detonante no fue otra que Hinata Fullbaster.

La chica, disparo sin la mas mínima piedad ni remordimiento una flecha de hielo entro los rostros de Kanato y Sophi al notar como la chica se acerco al Conbolt con intenciones de besarlo.

-que crees que hace? Lo reclamo la rubia.

-que es lo que tú crees que haces? La Fullbaster abandono su charla con Tobi para enfrentar a la Eucliffe.

–aquí no nos gustan las fáciles. Declaro.

-pero si las tsunderes? Contesto la otra.

-tsundere yo?, claro que no, estoy dejando más que claro que Kanato esta apartado. Ante tal declaración los padres de los involucrados prestaron toda su atención.

-que lo decida el… si quiere salir con una señorita o con una loca desubicada.

-yo te voy a ubicar a vos. Dio otro paso dispuesta a comenzar una pelea.

-DECIDE. Hablaron las 2 y lo miraron fijo. El pobre chico estaba al borde del colapso nervioso fue salvado por Laito.

-chicas es nuestro cumple y no queremos competencias. Kanato respiro aliviano. –no hoy por lo menos. Y volvió a tensarse, ambas magos lo miraron, el rubio sudo frio.

-compórtense. Ordeno Kyoko , pero las menores seguían mirándose fijo, hasta que Hinata aparto la mirada.

-jum, hagan lo que quieran… no me voy a rebajar por un hombre, si a Kanato le gustan las zorras cosa de él. Se giro y miro fijo a Tobi. –hombres sobran. Entonces todos supieron sus intenciones, Nashi, Taiga, Kyoko y Sia rieron algo cómplices, mientras Ayato y a Gray se les desfiguraba la cara, de golpe Dei tiro un caramelo de menta en la boca de su hermano, el cual no sabía de que se trataba todo eso.

-Juvia no tiene idea de donde saco lo diabólico. Sentencia la madre, sabiendo que su pequeña era el terror del gremio cuando se lo proponía.

Sin más la Fullbaster tomo al Vastia del cuello de la camisa y lo trajo hasta ella, estampando su boca sobre la de él.

Silencio.

Kanato abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salen de las cuencas, no podía creerlo, desde donde estaba podía ver perfectamente las lenguas chocar y sin poder evitarlo su magia se descontrolo, una ráfaga de viento los separo, ella lo miro con una sonrisa sádica.

-QUE CREES QUE HACES? Le grito furioso.

-me canse de esperarte… siempre tan inocente, haz memoria idiota, que mas quieres que haga para que notes que quiero como algo más que amigos? Me pongo un cartel?,lo peor es cuando esa hija de … Minerva te quiso besar te quedaste quieto y no interviniste cuando nos peleamos… yo no soy como mi madre, no me quedare a esperarte… púdrete Kanato. Termino su discurso con un tincazo en el pecho del otro, que casi se muere al oírla.

-interesante. Murmuro Juvia, su hija sí que era diabólica.

Tobi, se acerco a Hinata y rodeando su cintura se la llevo con él.

-intenso. Declaro Nashi, riendo.

-ni que lo digas, jamás creí que mi hermana fuera tan cruel. Contesto Ayato, el cual era inmovilizado por lo pelirosa.

-en la guerra y en el amor todo vale. Sonrió al perderlos de vista. –listo, ahora puedes volver a hablar con Tina-chan. Dijo lo último de manera sarcástica claro, el peliceleste la miro sorprendido.

-prefiero hablar con vos. Le dijo deteniendo su andar.

-te creo… justo por eso cuando entre al gremio ni me registraste. Dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-estuve viendo todo el tiempo…hablar con Brock-kun.

-y por qué no me sacaste? Buena pregunta. –realmente esperaba que lo hicieras. Se soltó y se fue con Kyoko, la cual negaba con la cabeza.

Shu observo a Sia y se acerco a ella.

-estas cómoda hablando con él? Le pregunto al oído.

-si…por? Sia no se enteraba de nada.

-curiosidad. El castaño se marcho con Dei, la cual bebía una cerveza, se sonrieron y antes de desaparecer por la puerta del gremio la chica le guiño un ojo a la Fernández, que al verlos sintió un CRACK.

-mis hijos han desaparecido. Sentencio Lyon, buscándolos con la mirada.

-si no estuvieras ebrio lo sabrías. Lo regaño Chelia.

-SI TU HIJO LE TOCA UN PELO A MI PEQUEÑA, LO MATO! Le grito Gray.

-DEBERÍA DE PROTEGER A MI HIJO DE TU HIJA, LO ÚNICO QUE FALTA ES QUE HAYA HEREDADO LO VIOLADORA DE SU MADRE.

-CON JUVIA NO TE METAS. Entonces el albino recibió un golpe de parte de la mujer de la lluvia.

-Juvia lo siente Chelia-san , pero Lyon-san se paso. Confeso.

-lo entiendo. Hablaban tranquilas mientras los magos de creación se golpeaban en el suelo.

Y asi Lyon, golpeo a Natsu que golpeo Gajeel, que le dio con una silla a Hibiki, que derramo su cerveza sobre Kagura, que abofeteo a Ren y la pelea dio comienzo.

-ara, ara, yo creí que los niños serian los que armarían lió. Confeso Mira.

-no hablas tan rápido. Contesto Ever mirando a cierta Dragona.

Alejado del ruido Neji platicaba con Lupe amistosamente, hasta que un brazo de hierro impacto con el rostro de la chica.

-ups! No iba dirigido a ti, cuanto lo siento… ahora le diré a alguien que te cuide. Hablaba Taiga, fingiendo inocencia y preocupación, tomo al cumpleañero de la camisa y lo arrastro lejos de la inconsciente chica, que fue socorrida por Yukino y Minerva.

-qué diablos mujer, ese golpe no fue sin querer. Sentencio Neji siendo arrastrado al segundo piso, giro para ver a sus padres y algunos tíos, particularmente su madre tenía una sonrisa de victoria, se estremeció al verla, no podía significar nada bueno.

-creo que esto no salió como le esperabas cariño. Le comento Subaru a su novia.

-te equivocas. Los adultos le prestaron atención.-en primer lugar era sabido que varios de los invitados tienen segundas intenciones con nuestros nakamas, por eso la fiesta era perfecta para que todos tratar de ligar, seguramente cada padre advirtió a su hijo para que se comportara, por esa razón todos estaban tan tranquilos y bebiendo poco. Señalo mostrando que aun había una importante cantidad de alcohol.-cuando los más grandes se fueran, solo quedarían los jóvenes y sus padres los cuales se quedaron por petición de tía Mira. La albina sonrió. –todos los que pensaron que la fiesta terminaría tranquila no tuvieron en cuenta el lado posesivo de Hinata, la cual herviría de celos al ver a la lanzada de Sophi intentar besar a Kanato e iría echa una furia a encararla.

-y como sabias que la Eucliffe iba a querer besar a Kanato? Interrumpo Freed.

-le han traído ganas desde los 8 años, esta era una buena oportunidad, sigo, una vez que Hinata y Sophi discutieran Kanato no sabría qué hacer y quedaría estático, entonces el lado orgulloso de Hinata saldrían al darse cuenta del papelón que está protagonizando y su crueldad habitual saldría a flote y lo humillaría utilizando a alguien que Kanato considera la competencia.

-Tobi Vastia. Declaro Biscklow.

-exacto, el cual se dejara hacer, ella le diría abiertamente sus sentimientos y aunque Kanato ahora mismo este en shock cuando reacciones ahora lo que sea por estar con Hinata, en segundo lugar ante la acción de su hermanita Ayato reaccionaria furioso y Nashi debería detenerlo, en ese momento uno la diría al otro algo hiriente que lo dejaría pensando, seguro seria Nashi la que tiraría la piedra haciendo que Ayato note que su manera tsundere de ser esta cagando la posibilidad de estar con la chica que ama, en tercero esta Sia la cual no tiene idea de lo que Shu siente por ella, pero como si lo sabe iría a probar suerte, entonces ella lo botaría sin darse cuenta y el terminaría yendo a revolcarse con Dei para pasar la bronca.

-que estas tratando de decir, que mi hijo es un maldito? Indago Cana, molesta.

-claro que no, simplemente lo digo porque sé que Dei Vastia es más rápida que el sonido y no dudara en tirarse a Shu, ya que eso es lo único que ella quiere de él, su buen cuerpo. Bacchus y Cana no creían lo que oían.- entonces a Sia le dolería verlos irse juntos y repensaría sus sentimientos. Tomo un trago de zumo.- en cuarto lugar, se armaría una pelea iniciada por Gray a la que pronto todos se unirían, dándole una excusa a Taiga para secuestrar a Neji sin tu tío Gajeel note su ausencia, lo que ellos hagan es… independiente de mis planes. Felicita sonrió ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-como diablos planeaste todo eso tu sola? Pregunto su madre.

-hacer planes complejos es de mujeres. Sonrió con burla. –conozco muy bien los sentimientos de mis nakamas, solo necesitaban una situación y un escenario. Concluyo para tomar la mano de su novio y bajar las escaleras.

-esa es mi discípula. Sentencio Mira siendo rodeada por un aura tenebrosa.

-enseñar esas cosas a mi hija no es de hombre. Dijo Elfman, sin gritar por la impresión.

-y aun falta lo mejor, se detuvo al llegar abajo.- el regalo de Kyoko.

…

En unos de los balcones del gremio Kyoko miraba nerviosa a Laito.

-que sucede? Te noto tensa. Dijo el rubio.

-dame un minuto. La pelirroja respiro profundo, cerró los ojos.

-kyo, estas bien? El Dreyar estaba más que preocupado, ella abrió los ojos y lo miro fijo.

-he estado enamora de vos desde que tengo memoria, esa es la razón por la cual te buscaba para pelear, llamando tu atención… yo no sabía lo que tu sentías por mi y ese miedo me llevo a no poder declararme… el día que me besaste por primera vez sentí el corazón salirse de mi pecho y después de que me… yo no quería que nadie se me acercara y aun así estuviste junto a mi ayudándome a salir, los chicos, ustedes fueron mi luz. Una traviesa lágrima se le escapo.-y un día me invitas a salir y te me declaras y me dices que siempre me has amado, y me besas y me dices que me esperaras la vida entera, yo. Comenzó a llorar. -creí que moriría de felicidad, tú me hace feliz, porque yo te amo y quiero…quiero… quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con vos. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, miro los azules ojos del hombre que amaba y…

-Laito Dreyar… me harías el honor de ser mi esposo? Pregunto mostrando un simple anillo de oro, que por dentro tenia grabado un "te amo".

0000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, a que los dejo con el corazón en la boca, me impresiono tanto que Felicita fuera tan manipuladora, pero obvio ella es la sobrina de Mira. La pelea entre Hinata y Sophia iba a ser mas violenta, pero recordé que Hinata es cruel y bue quedo así. Que creen ustedes que le va a hacer Taiga a Neji? y que respondera Laito? se viene la boda?. Apuesto a que se habian olvidado que Lucy estaba embarazada jajaja y bueno la parecer Gajeel y Levy le cumplieron el capricho a su hija.

Gracias a **vale, lau-chan200111, titania-chan y guest, **por sus comentarios, que son el alimeto de mi autoestima creativo.

Ok, eso es todo por hoy mis adorados conejitos, nos leemos y besitos!


	19. Resultados

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejos, tratare de actualizar cada viernes!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-RESULTADOS -

-ejem, en total tenemos, 3 barriles de cerveza llenos, 26 vacíos, 2 botellas de sake llenas, 15 vacías, no queda comida y todos los pasteles que había se los llevaron las chicas. Lissana miro la lista.-ahí que reconstruir medio gremio, desde la puerta principal, el comedor los baños, la oficina del maestro y la enfermería, no hay nadie internado pero si varias personas con heridas menores… ah y… ahí desaparecidos. Esto último hizo que Laxus y Mira prestaran más atención. –los hermanos Vastia… Hinata… Shu…Kyoko, Taiga y los gemelos.

-8 desaparecidos. Medito Ever. –la última fiesta los desaparecidos fueron 15…es un progreso.

-me extraña que Gajeel no haya venido ya a buscar a su princesa. Confeso Elfman.

-le dijimos que todas las chicas se habían ido a dormir a casa de Nashi. Contesto Freed.

-bueno…Mira, Ever y Freed ayúdenme con el papeleo… Elfman y Biscklow busquen a los desaparecidos…pero antes despierten a todos lo que están desparramados por el suelo, debemos reconstruir el gremio… de nuevo. El pobre maestro se levanto y casa arrastrándose se dirigió a su oficina.

-Laxus, recuerda que no tienes oficina. Le recordó Makarov.

…

A los pocos minutos en el gremio ya no había gente, Laxus utilizo lo que quedaba de la barra como escritorio, de pronto oyó una risa, unos gritos y un golpe, seguido de lo que parecía ser un vidrio roto y un portazo, para ver bajar como las escaleras eran bajadas a toda velocidad por 4 personas.

-NASHIIII! Grito Mira.

Laxus se quedo sentado estático, con los ojos abiertos y con un muy leve sonrojo antes de sonreír.

-qué diablos? Le pregunto el peliverde.

-ya han aparecido 4…los gemelos, Kyoko y Taiga. Confirmo.

-y porque el sonrojo? Pregunto Ever.

-Neji y Taiga, estaban a medio vestir.

-ara, ara, vaya regalo. Sonrió Mira.

…

De golpe la puerta de la casa Dragneel se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a dos chicas.

-HOLA! Saludaron ambas.

-esas eran, Kyoko y Taiga? Cureosio Natsu. –no estaban durmiendo arriba con las otras chicas? Giro para mirar a su esposa.

-sí, ellas salieron a comprar…mas pastel. Contesto algo nervioso la rubia, Happy y Draco la miraban sonriendo.

-pero la heladera está llena. El pelirosa abrió la puerta mostrando que efectivamente la heladera estaba llena de pasteles.

-sí, pero no hay de. Lucy hizo una mirada rápida para ver de cual no había. –CAFÉ!, no ahí de café y las chicas querían de café y por eso fueron a comprar, ahora sienta a desayunar ahí que ir al gremio a ayudar con la reconstrucción. Y aunque Natsu no lo termino de convencer la explicación, como buen esposo obedeció.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Nashi, un aura deprimente las golpeo, ambas se miraron y terminaron de entrar.

-chicas? Pregunto la pelirroja arrodillada tratando de ver los rostros de sus amigas y hermana, mientas la peliceleste terminaba de vestirse.

-que paso? Pregunto.

-creo que están muertas…sobre dosis de pastel. Declaro la Redfox viendo los platos y cucharas embarradas de crema.

-Kanato es un idiota. Afirmo Hinata levantando la cabeza.

-Ayato, ese maldito tsundere…tampoco es como si me importara. Menciono Nashi.

-vos también sos tsundere…alguna sabe esta Shu? Acoto Sia.

Era una imagen patética.

-discutí con Subaru. Las palabras de Felicita dejaron a todas sorprendidas y de manera inmediata los problemas personales pasaron a segundo plano y prestaron toda su atención a la menor.

-pero porque? Quiso saber la pelirrosa.-ya se me hacia extraño que hubieras venido a dormir acá. Agrego.

-discutimos…pero no importa, ya lo resolveremos. Lo decía, pero era obvia que no lo creí. –cuéntenme ustedes, de un momento a otro deje de verlas, quiero saber todo. Rápido seco las lágrimas y sonrió, quedo claro que realmente no quería hablar del tema.

-RECUERDO-

Después del beso que Hinata le dio a Tobi y que este la sacara del lugar, ambos se escabulleron a la bodega donde se pusieron a beber.

-deberías de haberme dicho algo, hacer un gesto algo así, antes de besarme. Se quejo el chico.

-lo sé, pero fue sin pensar. Contesto.

-y desde cuando vos haces algo sin pensar? Dijo burlón, sirviendo otra ronda de cerveza.

-desde que Kanato-baka me saca de quicio. Bebió todo de golpe.

-jajajaja, jamás pensé verte…enamorada.

-no te burles idiota o te congelo en cerebro.

-primero me besas y después me amenazas.

-jajaja, te lo ganas por comedido.

El pasó un brazo por los hombros de la Fullbaster y la atrajo más a él, mientras llenaba otro vaso.

-tío Gray me cortara las pelotas.

-por qué? Yo bese tus labios no tus pelotas. Dijo ella riendo. –sabes que la cerveza no lograra en mi lo que deseo.

-a Kanato.

-EMBORRACHARME!...alcánzame el sake. Y así ambos magos de creación bebieron sake como nunca.

Después de varias horas y como pudieron salieron de la bodega por una ventana con las manos llenas de pastel y abrazados se dirigieron a dormir.

Nashi se quedo el resto de la noche con sus amigos hablando, bailando y bebiendo, de vez en ves miraba a Ayato el cual también hablaba con otros chicos, estaban en puntas opuestas del salón y sus miradas nunca se cruzaron.

La pelirosa sintió como era rodeada por la cintura por Brock que la saco a bailar, bailaron y bebieron hasta que lo colores se mezclaron, pero en un desafortunado movimiento ella casi cae y el chico la abrazo por la cintura obligando a que ella se pegara a su pecho, levanto el rostro y noto que estaba a centímetros de él, de su boca, iba a besarlo cuando sintió que era sacada de manera violenta y vio como Brock caía al suelo por un golpe.

-QUE CREES QUE IBAS A HACER? Era Ayato gritándole al chico. –Y VOS QUE HACES? Ahora le gritaba a ella.

-para, que te pasa? Se removió incomoda, tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-TE ESTOY HACIENDO UNA PREGUNTA. Lo vio acercarse peligrosamente. –ESTAS EBRIA? Seguía gritándolo, también noto que su padre se acercaba a ellos, seguro por el griterío de su "amigo".

-QUE CARAJO TE IMPORTA, SOLTAME AYATO…SOLTAME. Le demando, el chico solo apretó más el agarre y la miro fijo. –que mierda te importa si estoy ebria o que estaba por hacer, yo no te cuestiono lo que estás haciendo.

-YO NO ESTOY EBRIO, VEN TE LLEVARE A TU CASA. La giro para alzarla como una bolsa de papa, vio fijo a su padre y algunos tíos, además de amigos que los miraban, la sangre le ardió.

-QUIEN SOS PARA DECIRME QUE HACER? NO ME DA ORDENES MI PAPA. Lo señalo.-ME VAS A DAR ORDENES VOS, QUIEN SOS? EH?. Se le acerco, hasta quedar cara con cara. –quien sos Ayato Fullbaster quien sos en mi vida como para decirme que hacer. Lo desafío.

-soy tu mejor amigo. Le dijo, ella abrió los ojos y lucho por no llorar.

-respuesta incorrecta…soltame "AMIGO", soltame. Se soltó y se marcho, empujando incluso a su padre, el cual la siguió pero antes de salir tomo varios pasteles, su instinto paterno le decía que los necesitaría.

Sia siguió hablando con Fredy un rato más, antes de sentarse al lado de sus padre.

-puedo beber? Le pregunto.

-claro. Su madre le paso una cerveza, que se bebía de un solo sorbo.

-que sucedió? Le pregunto Jellal.

-Shu se fue con Dei. Le contesto.

-y eso qué? Siguió Erza.

-se fue…con ella…se fueron juntos.

-porque te molesta?

-no me molesta…me duele. Contesto de mala gana, bebiendo otro vaso.

-sabes porque te duele? Pero la peliazul no contesto, solo se dedico a beber.

Erza y Jellal, la miraron pero ellos no podían hacer nada, debía darse cuenta sola.

La Fernández vio la escena de sus amigos, se quedo pensando cómo era posible que fueran tan tontos, era más que obvio que se gustaban, que estaban locos el uno por el otro y algo hizo click. Se enderezo como pudo en la silla, tomo varios pasteles y una botella de sake y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-pero qué? Jellal lo vio marcharse, pero antes de salir por la puerta ella giro y grito a todo pulmón.

-POR QUE ME GUSTA!

Los padres de ella y de Shu se miraron para sonreír y brindar en silencio, ahora solo esperaban que el castaño no estuviera haciendo nada de lo que se arrepintiese.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

Finalizaron de contar las 3 chicas, Nashi tomo la palabra.

-papa y yo nos encontramos con Hinata y Tobi tambaleándose en la calle, ellos tenían pastel y sake y decidimos traerlos a casa, después llego Sia con pastel y cerveza…por ultimo llego Feli con mas pastel, cerveza y sake y le pedimos a papa que les avise a los tíos.

-donde está Tobi? Pregunto Taiga, las chicas apuntaron a un bulto bajo muchas colchas.-esta vivo? Las vio encogerse de hombros, una gotita de sudor les bajo por las cien.

-y a ustedes con los regalos como les fue?

0000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, los dejo con la intriga muajajaja, ahora van a tener que esperar para saber que paso con Shu y Dei, la contestación de Laito y el regalo de Taiga (es medio obvio), y se no termina ahí, todavía no sabemos que opinan los chicos, como vieron ellos todo lo que paso, y lo mas misterioso de todo ,por que se pelearon Subaru y Felicita (presten atención con esto, puede desencadenar problemas, futuros).

Gracias a **Lilynette Scarlett, titania-chan, lau-chan200111 y guest, **por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo mis conejitos, nos leemos y besitos!


	20. Felicitación y sorpresa

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-FELICITACIÓN Y SORPRESA-

-no me espera esto. Declaro Neji viendo su habitación.

-claro que no. Continuo Laito, Ayato estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo, Kanato estaba en una de las camas con la cabeza colgando, Subaru estaba en la otra cama con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada... simplemente deprimente.

-qué diablos hacen aquí? Indagaron los hermanos.

-no teníamos donde ir. Dijo Ayato.

-no queríamos ir a casa. Agrego Kanato.

-y por donde entraron?

-por la ventana.

El pelilargo noto que Subaru no se movía y se le acerco.

-y vos que haces acá, deberías es…

-nos pelamos. Fue lo único que oyó, la sorpresa invadió el rostro de los demás que se miraron entre ellos, algo realmente malo debía pasar para que pelearan.-tiene solución?

-…

De golpe la ventana se abrió, Shu entraba por ella.

-buenos días. Dijo y se acerco al Fernández y le paso un pañuelo, cuando el menor se movió para agarrarlo pudieron ver como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, entendieron que no, no había solución.

-podemos saber dónde te metiste? Indago Ayato.

-me fui con Dei. Contesto.

-lo sabemos…donde fueron? Siguió Kanato.

-ejem… no hace falta que conteste eso, cierto?

-SI LO HACE. Gritaron todos.

-al parecer todos tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Subaru se sentó en la cama. –traeré té… y pastel. Salió de la habitación, el resto formo un círculo.

-alguno sabe lo que paso con Feli?. Pregunto Neji, todos negaron.

-no nos lo dirá. Afirmo Shu.

-tenemos que saber que fue lo que paso. Dijo Ayato.

-luego le preguntamos a las chicas. Al oír los pasos se separaron.

-jajajaja, son tan coquitillas! Jajajaja, ni disimular saben. Rio el pelirrojo, los demás también lo hicieron, repartió las tasas de té y se sentó en la cama.

-me sorprende que haya pastel. Declaro Shu.

-lo salve de las chicas. Confeso Ayato. –nosotros también lo necesitamos. Se rieron. –bueno empiecen.

-RECUERDO-

Las palabras de Nashi le causaron un malestar, un nudo en el estomago, una fea sensación de derrota.

-es horrible. Tina le hablaba.-esa sensación de desconcierto, cuando no sabes que es más importante… tu orgullo o tu corazón. Esta vez ella giro a verlo. –se te nota, cualquiera que los conozca se da cuenta, estás loco por Nashi, tienes miedo y te comportas como un idiota, ahora a beber. La chica lo tomo y lo arrastro a la pista.

Después de la discusión con la pelirosa y de que ella se fuera más que furiosa, el Fullbaster fue abordado por su padre.

-hijo…la cagaste. El Gray lo tomo de la nuca y lo obligo a sentarse junto a él.

-porque es tan difícil entenderlas?

-entenderlas no es difícil, difícil es entenderse uno mismo.

-supongo que vos sabes mucho de eso. Se burlo.

-no, Juvia me declaro su amor 20 segundos después de conocerme, justo antes de golpearme. Ambos rieron.-tu madre siempre me profeso su amor por mi y yo la ignoraba, sabes cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que la amo? Ayato negó.-cuando estuve por perderla… pero con vos es diferente, ustedes se criaron juntos, se llevan 2 semanas jajaja.

-y si ella no siente lo mismo? Recibió un golpe en la cabeza. -auch!

-si que eres idiota… ella está loca por ti, Ayato se hombre y declárate, no te olvides que Nashi tiene a personas peligrosas aconsejándole… ya viste la escena de tu hermana? El mayor se levanto y sacudió los cabellos de si hijo.

Camino hacia la puerta, tomando unos pasteles, estaba seguro que después de tanto revuelo no durarían.

Kanato perdió de vista a Hinata y aunque lo busco como idiota no logro encontrarla, en su lugar solo se aferro a Taiga.

-oye, dime que se siente que dos mujeres pelean por ti? Le pregunto la chica.

-no lo sé, solo pensaba en la reacción de Hinata.

-vaya, y yo pensaba que Ayato era lento… no te habías dado cuenta de las intenciones de Hina-chan? El chico negó. –oh vamos…recuerdas la noche en la todos salimos en parejas? El asintió.-bueno, ella tenía pensado usar el método JuMi (juvia mira). Kanato la miro confundido. –iba a profanar tu inocencia. Se rio con ganas al ver como el Conbolt se ponía rojo.-ella te quiere, pero quiere más a su orgullo…ahora si me permitís, tengo algo que hacer.

Después de esa información, se fue del gremio, rumbo a un lugar en el que seguro encontraría a sus amigos.

Shu estaba acostado en su cama, Dei Vastia estaba sentada sobre el besando su pecho, la sentía pero no estaba allí.

-Sabes, me pareces terriblemete sensual, pero no me gusta la idea de tirar mientras piensas en otra. Declaro la chica, algo molesta, el sonrió y la giro.

-quieres que solo piense en ti? Y la beso. –hazme olvidar de todo. Le pidió, ella se puso de costado y acomodo la cabeza del castaño en su pecho, acaricio sus cabellos mientras tarareaba una canción.

-no podrás mirar a Sia si tiras conmigo. Dijo ella.-mejor dormimos… pero me prometes que si ella te patea, tiramos! Ambos se rieron con ganas.

-un polvo no se le niega a nadie, eh?

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

-con que eso paso. Concluyo Laito.- y vos?

-no quería volver a casa y vine para acá, al entrar me los encontré a ellos. Subaru no dijo nada más.

-deberíamos ir al gremio. Sentencio Neji.

-CON LAS CHICAS-

-como que no paso nada. Dijo Nashi, algo desilusionada.

-no, cuando entramos a la habitación, ni lo deje pensar, solo lo bese, en minutos ya estábamos calientes, metí un poco la mano…ya saben. Las chicas se sonrojaron.- y el toco apenas. Se toco los pechos.- pero cuando ya estamos por… el me detuvo y me dijo que no quería que nuestra primera vez fuera de esa forma, que merecíamos algo mejor, entonces me pidió ser su novia. Finalizo sonriendo.

-ahora somos concuñadas! Salto de alegría la pelirroja, todas se abrazaron.

-chicas, vamos al gremio! Oyeron que grito Natsu.

Ellas se cambiaron con la ropa de Nashi y salieron riendo de la habitación.

-EN EL GREMIO-

Los chicos acababan de llegar, estaban casi todos, incluidos a los invitados, se acomodaron en la barra.

-que mal se ven. Dijo Mira dejando frente a cada uno un vaso de zumo.

Escucharon el ruidoso saludo de los Dragneel, seguido del de las chicas, de inmediato Laxus subió al segundo piso.

-buenos días, primero que nada, agradezco a Laki la velocidad con la que reconstruyo el gremio. Todos la aplaudieron y ovacionaron.- y los que ayudaron, además me alegra decirles que no hubo ningún herido de gravedad y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo la ciudad no salió afectada por una de nuestras fiestas. Otra ovación. –el gremio Fairy Tail, espera que hayan disfrutado de la fiesta y están invitados a quedarse el tiempo que deseen y a volver cuando gusten, eso es… el maestro del gremio fue corrido de un pechón por sus hijos, los gemelos sonrieron.

-vamos a darles 2 razones por las cuales seguir celebrando. Dijeron al unisonó. Como flechas una pelirroja y una peliceleste estaban con ellos.

-primero… Taiga y yo estamos saliendo…GAJEEL NO ME MATES! Efectivamente el hombre tuvo que ser detenido por sus amigos.

-haber si se callan, Gajeel relájate era obvio. Se burlo Laito, pero nadie hizo silencio.

-YA CALLENSE! Grito Kyoko, ahora si todos obedecieron.

-Kyoko y yo nos vamos a casar. Dijo Laito y ambos mostraron los anillos, el gremio entero se levanto gritando las felicitaciones y levantaron las copas para brindar.

Laxus se acerco a sus hijos y nueras y los abrazo, sonriendo.

-ara ara, Erza, Levy. La albina, la peliceleste y la pelirroja se abrazaron mientras lloraban cascaditas, detrás Jellal se consolaba con Gajeel ambos llorando.

Entre tanta euforia, una peliazul se acerco a su hermano, para hacerle una pregunta muy importante.

-Subaru que paso con Felicita? Lo miro fijo.

-terminamos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, ya se que les dije que publicaría los viernes, pasa que la inspiración me llego y bueno acá el resultado! Que les pareció? ni Shu ni Neji hicieron nada, ahí compromiso y todavía no sabemos porque pelearon Subaru y Feli, la razón es importante!

Gracias a **Mermaid Slayer y titania-chan, **por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, mis conejitos es todo por hoy! Nos leemos besitos!


	21. Tension

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos,muchos de los comentarios me dieron algo de miedo (cofcofvelcarleo02cofcoc), pero tengo esclavizado a Hibari-san de KHR por lo que no tengo miedo, voy a seguir matando con la intriga! MUAJAJAJA (inserte truenos). Aparte de eso es que a partir de hoy voy a contestar los comentarios, a mi me gusta tener contacto con las autoras de mis historias favoritas, por eso me gustaría poder hablar con ustedes libremente (si es que quieren hablar conmigo), sin mas a leer!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-TENSIÓN-

Una semana después del anuncio del noviazgo y el compromiso, el gremio seguía con un clima festivo, pero nadie pasaba por alto la tenso que se ponía el ambiente cada vez que Subaru y Felicita se cruzaban, muchos habían agotado recursos para saber los motivos, pero nada, ellos no decían nada excepto que era algo personal.

-esto es una victoria y una derrota. Dijo Laxus. -deberías saber el motivo. Le dijo a Jellal.

-pues no lo sé, no me lo ah querido decir. Se defendió el peliazul.

-además es evidente que ninguno dará el primer paso. Dijo Gray con gracia.

-hay que dejarlos tranquilos, ellos saben qué hacer. Aseguro Natsu.

…

-estamos en la mejor época del año. Sentencio Nashi.

-la etapa de los cumpleaños! Dijo toda emocionada Sia, efectivamente el cumpleaños de los gemelos marcaba parte más festiva del año.

-además tenemos la boda… sobre eso… cuando es? Curioso Taiga.

-aun no hemos fijado una fecha, supongo que el año próximo. Contesto Kyoko.

-QUEEE?, falta mucho para eso. Se quejo Hinata.

-bueno si, hablaremos de eso más adelante…mejor nos ocupamos de los cumpleaños. Pidió la pelirroja.

-de eso no hay que ocuparse. Aseguro la Fullbaster. –la próxima es Felicita, luego Kanato, Sia, Nashi y Ayato, Taiga, el mío, Kyoko y Subaru y Shu… 8 fiestas en total.

-como que 8?, se te olvidan 2. Dijo Carlota, la cual junto a su esposo y suegros habían decidido quedarse en Magnolia, por las fiestas.

-no, lo que pasa es que el cumpleaños de Ayato y Nashi se diferencia por 13 días, y el Kyoko y Subaru por 4 días, entonces los festejamos juntos. Le comento Felicita.

-ohh.

…

-estás seguro?. Dijo Neji.

\- no. Contesto sonriendo, tomo valor y camino a paso firme a la mesa de las chicas.

-lo va a revotar. Afirmo Laito, los demás asintieron.

…

-Sia. La peliazul se volteo.

-en que te puedo ayudar? Le pregunto sonriendo.

-quisieras tener una cita conmigo? El pobre Glow estaba bordo y sudando.

-no. La respuesta sorprendió a las chicas, dio gracia a los chicos y asesino al chico.-sal con Dei Vastia. Finalizo.

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Fue la reacción de los oyentes. Por un segundo todos creyeron que el chico insistiría, pero se equivocaron.

-seguro. Dijo el castaño, volviendo a llamar la atención.-ella si sabe lo que quiere.

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhh", la Fernández sintió un crack dentro.

-las golfas siempre lo saben.

"uhhhhhhhhhh", el castaño sonrió.

-jaja, la llamas golfa por tomar la iniciativa?, entonces estas rodeada de golfas.

"wow", menos mal que las chicas no se lo tomaron a mal…posiblemente estaban más concentradas en la discusión.

-la llamo golfa, porque se va a la cama con todo lo que respira…incluyéndote.

"auch", las chicas asentían, los hombres negaban.

-es envidia lo que siento?. La vio abrir los ojos, sonrió como solo su padre sabe, se le acerco, casi hasta rozar las narices.-no me tire a Dei. Le aclaro.-porque tenía esperanzas con vos. Se alejo y la miro fijo.-pero acabas de dejarme claro que mis esperanzas no te importan. Volteo.-me voy a tirar con la :golfa:. Sin más Shu volvió a su mesa.

Las chicas miraban como Sia se sentaba nuevamente y fingía que no le importaba.

-el no miente. Rompió el silencio su hermana.

-no se la tiro, nos lo dijeron los chicos. Continúo Taiga.

-eres peor que mi hermano. Sentencio en un suspiro cansado Hinata, mientras se paraba de su silla y camina rumbo a los hombres. –en esta vida. Dijo llamando la atención.-y están rodeada por los hombres que estamos rodeadas. Los señalo.-ahí que tomar la iniciativa. Finalizo tomando de la remera a Kanato y acercándolo a ella, a solo un pelo de distancia.-ahí que ser un poco :golfa:. Y estrecho sus labios con los del Conbolt, que a pesar de la sorpresa le correspondió.-ves, así ahí que hacer las cosas. Dijo al finalizar el beso y sonriéndole a un embobado Kanato.

Sus amigas se quedaron blancas, igual que los chicos, solo que ellos sujetaban a Ayato, por si las dudas.

…

-ara ara.

-Juvia nunca entenderá a Hinata. Su madre se lamentaba.

-quien pudiera entenderla. Agrego Levy.

-notaron que no hay un aura asesina. Les comunico Lucy, buscaron a Gray con la mirada, al encontrarlo lo vieron helado… literalmente estaba congelado, los ojos blancos y lo boca bien abierta.

-creo que se unirá a Gajeel pronto. Dijo Maki bebiendo un te junto con su madre, la cual asintió.

-deberían ser como Jellal y asumirlo. Comento Erza, la cual estaba orgullosa de la actitud de su esposa, claro ella no sabía que por dentro su kokoro está roto.

-si claro, como Jellal. Dijeron Angel y Meredy, ellas si lo sabían.

…

Después del revuelo que se armo por el beso, Kanato y Hinata huyeron del gremio.

-entonces? Pregunto él.

-esa es mi línea. Se quejo la Fullbaster. –Kanato, se hombresito y formalicemos esto. Pidió con su usual tono entre desafiante y desinteresado.

-queres ser mi novia? Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-no. Contesto sonriendo. –convénceme. Se rio, obvio, no se la iba a dejar fácil.

-por favor, se mi novia.

-algo le falta a tu petición.

Kanato dio una vuelta y entro al gremio, cual soldado, siendo seguido por una curiosa Hinata, se detuvo frente a …

-tío Gray, tía Juvia, me darían permiso para ser el novio de su hija. Pregunto.

-crees poder con nuestras hija. Curioseo Juvia, algo preocupada… por él.

-no, posiblemente ella acabe conmigo. Sonrió. –pero daré todo de mi para alcanzarla.

-mi ahijada esta en un nivel de maldad demasiado alta para un simple mortal. Comento al aire Cana.

-estoy seguro que jamás llegare a ese nivel. Afirmo el chico.-pero seré un buen intento de discípulo. La respuesta le hizo gracia a todos, pero la verdad era que si realmente querías tener una relación con ella, debería adaptarse.

-Juvia cree que eres tiernito para Hinata, pero ella te quiere, te acepto.

-yo también. Gray lucia derrotado pero serio. –solo te digo, que te cuides… de mi hija. Finalizo.

El chico hizo un reverencia y volvió con su ahora novia.

-tus padres me dieron su bendición.

-tía Wendy, tío Romeo, yo les cuido el nene. Sus suegros temieron por la salud física y sobre todo mental de su hijo.

…

La noche había llegado a Magnolia, el gremio estaba ya en silencio y solo quedaban un apocas personas en la calle, entre ellos dos jóvenes.

-faltan 2 semanas para mi cumpleaños.

-lo sé.

-vos no… no pudo seguir hablando, las lagrimas le picaban los ojos.

-lo siento. Dijo casi en su susurro, las palabras no le salían. Cuando logro juntar el valor para voltear a verla, ella ya no estaba.

En medio de la noche, sentado en una banca en el parque, llorando a mares, Subaru profesaba una disculpa tras otra.

Por la calle Felicita corría tratando de huir de la tristeza, pero la muy maldita era más rápida, la agarra y la envolvió en un abrazo que la hizo caer y ahogarse en lagrimas.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, que les parecion? empieza la joda loca! yo personalmente AMO a Hinata y la forma en la que todos se lamentan por el bienestar de Kanato, y Sia bueno ella es todo un caso obvio pero Shu no se va a dar por vencido tan facil, y bueno como no podia faltar un poquito de drama, les traje drama, todos queremos saber porque terminaron Feli y Subaru, pero todavía falta... un cap para eso, muajaja (lo se soy telible).

Vamos a levantar apuestas... si alguien adivina el motivo de la ruptura le dedico el capitulo que viene!

Gracias a

**velcarleo02 :**espero no hayas roto ni dañado nada ni a nadie.

**titania-chan :**creo que sos la única que se acuerda de eso, espera ya vas a ver que pasa con Nashi.

**Mermaid Slayer :**y si las chicas no toman la iniciativa, no se formarían las parejas nunca.

**Lilynette Scarlett :**estos chicos son un desastre, las chicas son mas vivas, aunque los chicos también se la juegan.

**lau-chan200111 :**soy nena!, ummm no se si abra reconciliación eh!

por sus comentarios que son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo.

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos mis conejitos!


	22. Corre

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: este capitulo esta dedicado a **velcarleo02!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-CORRE-

Crime Sorciere se había ido al amanecer, dejando una extraña sensación de vacío en todos. Según las palabras del mismo Jellal, habían pasado demasiado tiempo con ellos y debían volver a su gremio para evitarles problemas, por supuesto a nadie le importaban los problemas con el consejo, aun así no pudieron evitar que se marcharan, llevándose a Subaru con ellos.

Las mujeres Fernández estaban en shock, el pelirrojo lo había decidido y sin importarle la negativa de de ellas, de su padre y el resto, él preparo una mochila y se fue.

Erza solo le pidió que se cuidara y que hablara con ellas cada vez que le fuera posible.

Sia lloro, golpeo y abrazo a su hermano diciéndole que como se atrevía a irse, luego lo hizo con su padre y tíos.

Kyoko, golpeo a su hermano en la cabeza y le dijo que no la obligara a ir por él, luego se despidió de sus tíos, para despedirse de su padre con un simple y sencillo "cuide de mi hermano o te asesinare Jellal".

Eso dejaba como resultado un gremio apagado, bastante silencio y un grupo de mujeres rodeando a una albina.

-entonces terminaron por que él se iba? Pregunto Ever.

-ósea que vos sabias que él se quería ir? Pregunto Lucy.

-podrían comportarse como adultos y dejar de acosar a la niña? Les pregunto Freed viendo como su ahijada se mordía el labio.

-solo queremos saber. Contesto Minerva.

-lo siento si no sacio su curiosidad, pero la razón por la cual Subaru y yo terminamos es algo personal, que no le incumbe a nadie. La pequeña se levanto y camino firme hasta estar segura que nadie la veía.

…

Ellos bebían tranquilamente una cerveza, esperando a que a las mujeres se les pase el ataque de cuchicheo, pero la tranquilidad no existe.

-TSUNAAAAA. El nombrado reconoció la voz y giro. –es hora. Carlota se tomaba con fuerza el vientre y lo miraba expectante.

El pelinegro cayo se espaldas al piso, haciendo que su esposa, madre y suegra les cayera una gotita.

-paso lo mismo con Gohan? Pregunto Levy, las 3 asintieron. –y Sting y Rogue? Señalaron a su rincón, la peliceleste giro para ver que los dragones gemelos estaban inconscientes al igual que Tsuna.

-Le pasa a todos los hombres del gremio. Le comento Yukino.

-bueno, haber Yukino agarra a Gohan. Carlota lucia muy calmada, seguro por la tranquilidad que sus padres le había heredado.

-esto se pone divertido. Murmuro Minerva, ganándose la curiosidad de todos.

-TSUNA, STING, ROGUE, MALDITA SEA COMPÓRTENSE COMO HOMBRES Y AYÚDENME, AHORA! La orden de la albina fue acatada de inmediato los 3 se pararon, se esposo la tomo el brazo y corrió hacia el hospital.

…

Una vez todos en el hospital, las mujeres jugaban con los pequeños Gohan y Asami, mientras los hombres alentaban a los dragones gemelos.

-una pregunta, porque ahí una sala en neonatología con el nombre de su gremio? Pregunto Sting.

-aquí nacieron varios de nuestros niños. Le comunico Gray.

-en serio?

-si, aquí nacieron los gemelos, Taiga, Ayato, Nashi, Hinata, Shu, Kanato, Subaru, Feli, Reiji, Asami. Finalizo Gajeel contando para no olvidarse de nadie.

-porque solo Subaru nació aquí? Pregunto Yukino.

-yo nací en el gremio. La aclaro Kyoko.

-y yo nací en el gremio de mi padre. Le dijo Sia.

-recuerdas cuando nacieron los gemelos? Le pregunto Lucy a Mira.

-si…pobre Laxus. Contesto con cara de pena, haciendo reír a todos.

-bueno suerte que Laxus estuvo, Sting se desmayo apenas entramos al hospital, despertó 2 días después, con Sophi despertó casi a la semana. Les contó Minerva, burlona.

-Rogue, se desmayo en pleno parto, las enfermeras tuvieron que reanimarlo. Agrego Yukino.

Los nombrados estaban rojos de vergüenza.

-tranquilos, a mi Mira me uso de saco de boxeo. Les dijo Laxus.

-a mi Luce no me hizo nada…no... si poco mas y me quiebra la mano. Decía pensativo Natsu.

-Erza casi mato a Jellal… las 3 veces. Les contó Gray, el no iba a hablar sobre Juvia.

-ahh recuerdo que Cana insulto a Bacchus todo el parto. Agrego Gajeel, todos reían ante las anécdotas.

-te imaginas cuando tengamos hijos? Le dijo bajito Taiga a Nashi, ambas reían cómplices.

-igual creo que Kyoko será la primera. Hablo la pelirosa.

-seguro… dudo que vos seas una de las primeras, hasta que Ayato se decida. La Redfox recibió un golpe en la cabeza por eso.

-oigan, ustedes paren… oído de dragón. Les dijo Laxus, mirando de reojo a los padres de las chicas los cuales las miraban casi con lágrimas.

-tal vez la primera sea Hinata. Dijo Sia de la nada. –ya saben, JuMi. Entonces Gray rompió en llanto.

-somos jóvenes para ser abuelos. Comento Levy.

-mami lo decís por que estas embarazada. Su hija acaricio su vientre. –pero piénsalo, enserio ustedes son tan jóvenes y nosotros tan chicos?... vos me tuviste a los 20. Finalizo, ahora Gajeel rompió en llanto.

-ustedes sí que son buenas. Las alago Minerva, mientras asentía. *estas chicas sí que saben romper kokoros paternos*

-ósea que Nashi ya podría ser madre? Quiso saber Sia.- tía Lucy la tuvo a los 21.

-aun me faltan 2 años, recién voy a cumplir 19. Aclaro la pelirosa, mientras veía a su padre llorar abrazado con sus tíos.

-EL PRÓXIMO HIJO TU LO DAS A LUZ! Se escucho desde la sala de parto, todos quedaron en silencio.

-parece tan angelical. Dijo Erza.

-el parto nos transforma. Contesto Juvia.

-por cierto... y Sophi? pregunto Cana.

-se fue al gremio, alguien debe poner orden en ese lugar... ella es buena para eso. Contesto Sting.

-hija de Minerva. Agrego Rogue, a los demás les sonó coherente.

Después de 2 horas más en las que comenzaron a levantar apuestas (cofcofCanacofcoc) el pequeño Gohan se acurruco para dormir en los brazos de Kyoko, quien acariciaba sus cabellos.

Los gemelos y Ayato que habían sido escoltas de Crime Sorciere, al enterarse de lo ocurrido corrieron al hospital, al abrir la puerta Laito se encontró con la tierna escena de su prometida con un niño durmiendo plácidamente en su regazo, entonces comenzó a babear y sus ojos se formaron corazones. Su hermano y amigo negaban con la cabeza por la forma en la que el supuesto Laito chico rudo Dreyar actuaba.

-no sé, tal vez sean pelirrojos o albinos o rubios o peliazul o una mezcla rara de colores. Balbuceaba, entonces los acompañantes de permitieron volar con la imaginación.

"albinos? Rubios? Pelinegro? Peliceleste?...mmmmmm, cualquiera, seria hermosos con cual color de cabello… seguro sacarían sus ojos" asentía Neji, tirando a Taiga.

"podrían ser pelirosa, peliceleste o pelinegro… tal vez rubios" pensaba Ayato imaginando a sus hijos con Nashi… pero en qué carajo estaba pensando?

Tomaron asiento, de manera distraída.

-te luce. Susurro Laito en el oído de Kyoko, la cual se sonrojo y asintió.

-oficialmente la primera será Kyoko. Hablo Nashi, los recién llegados no entendían pero igual rieron.

…

-la familia de Carlota? Pregunto una enfermera, vio horrorizada como casi 30 personas se levantaban y acercaban a ella.- etto…

-deja, ya me ocupo de ellos yo… hola chicos. Saludo una enfermera algo mayor.

-ehh, hola, no te veía desde el parto de Luce. La saludo Natsu.

-sí, ahora familia directa al frente, el resto atrás. Ordeno, los abuelos se abrieron paso, quedando frente a la puerta.-adelante.

Al entrar vieron a la albina y el pelinegro llorar abrazados al nuevo bebe.

-les presento a Yumi Eucliffe. Presento Tsuna a mi hija.

Una imagen hermosa, que paso por la mente de todos los presentes, algunos recordando esa situación, otros deseándola.

…

-se que no quieres hablar de esto, pero es mejor desahogarte.

-lo sé, solo que no hay nada que contar.

-no te obligare a hablar, pero déjame consolarte.

-gracias. Feli apoyo su cabeza en las piernas y se dejo apapachar. –gracias primera!

000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi... chan chan CHAN! La aparición de la primera es importante no se olviden!, no les parecieron re tiernos los chicos pensando en sus hijos con las chicas? y las anécdotas? Este fue un capitulo tranquilo, quise que haya tranquilidad aunque sea un poco... A que les sorprendió que Jellal se fuera?, ya verán porque se fue.

Gracias a

**velcarleo02: **adivinaste que Subaru se iba! ya veras por que. Dice Hibari-san que TE MORDERÁ HASTA LA MUERTE, yo también lo amo!

**titania-chan: **Kyoko lo estaba perdonando , pero ahora que se llevo a su hermano todo se fue al carajo.

**Mermaid Slayer: **en este capitulo los gemelos ya fantasean con formar una familia y Ayato también! *-* .Igual a las chicas siempre les agarra ataques de maldad.

**lau-chan200111: **es obvio que Hinata saco la maldad de... de... no para no se de quien! Supongo que es la influencia de sus tios...pero igual ella es una de las peores!

sus comentarios son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo mis conejitos, nos leemos besitos!


	23. Problemas

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos perdón por no publicar antes, tuve parcial el viernes y mi cuerpo y mi mente me rogaban dormir! Sin mas el capitulo de hoy, que lo disfruten!

000000000000000000000000000

-PROBLEMAS-

Festejar era una opción maravillosa, el nacimiento de la pequeña Yumi les trajo alegría a todos, sumando la repentina visita de Mavis la cual con una sonrisa fantástica bendijo las parejas del gremio y lloro abrazada a Makarov gritando a todo pulmón que la nueva generación pronto llenaría el gremio de niños, algunos padres lloraban junto a ellos.

Un poco apartados de los demás Laito y Kyoko comenzaron a planear su boda, por alguna extraña razón ambos tenían un claro apuro por el matrimonio.

-Laito quiere ser padre pronto. Le informo Mira a su consuegra.

-lo sé, quedo idiotizado cuando vio a Kyo con el peque en brazos. Contesto la pelirroja.

-creo que nuestros niños harán las cosas bien. Sonrió la albina.

Felicita parecía estar muy bien, riendo junto con sus amigas y babeando por la recién nacida.

-la puedo alzar? Pregunto Taiga.

-claro, toma…cuidado la cabeza. Carlota le paso a la niña, sonriendo.

A lo lejos los hombres observaban la escena, algunos analíticos, otros llorosos y uno ilusionado.

-ya Gajeel, con el tiempo la superas y cuando tienes al primer nieto ya no importa. Trataba de consolarlo Rogue.

-no se vos pero a mí la idea de que embaracen a mi princesa no me agrada para nada. Contesto secando sus lágrimas.

-a nadie le agrada. Le dijo el Cheney.-pero verla feliz, con el vestido de novia… ver como sus ojos se iluminan cuando te cuenta que va a ser mamá, ver cómo crece su pancita, y como llora de alegría al tener a su hijo entre sus brazos… todo eso vale la pena. Termino de hablar, volteo a ver a sus amigos, una gotita se le escurrió por la nuca, todos ellos lagrimeaban, y lo miraban como si de un faro en medio del mar se tratara. –etto, estas bien?

-eso que dijiste… fue hermoso! Lo felicito Natsu, los demás asentían.

-dan miedo! Grito el pelinegro corriendo por si cordura.

…

-y eso fue lo que paso. Explicaba la Vermilion.

-entiendo…por qué no nos dijeron?

-creyeron que era mejor de esta manera, además sugirieron enviar a una misión lejana a KYoko y Sia por un tiempo.

-no creo que ellas vayan a irse.

-tal vez no deberíamos decirles nada.

-no, ya cometimos ese error, tenemos que hablar con ellas… con todos, hay que estar listos. Laxus salió de su despacho y le pidió a Sting hablar. El maestro más joven entendió todo y afronto la información de manera madura, asegurando que si era necesario contaran con el apoyo de Sabertooth.

…

-gremio. Todos guardaron silencio. –eh sido informado de que el consejo va tras Crime Sorciere. Algunos murmullos se presentaron rápidamente. –esa es la razón por la que Jellal decidió volver a su gremio, además de la razón por la cual Subaru se fue es porque el creyó mejor que ninguno de los miembros de la familia Fernández estuviera en Fairy Tail, además de querer estar con su padre por si algo malo sucedia. Las pelirrojas y la peliazul se levantaron de sus asientos y en un rápido intercambio de miradas las 3 se encaminaron a las puertas.

-pero qué demonios! Dijo Erza cuando al abrir las puertas Caballeros de la Runa les impedían el paso.

-señorita Scarlet, lo lamento pero el Consejo a dispuesto que ningún miembro de Fairy Tail debe abandonar el gremio. Dijo uno de ellos.

-señora Fernández para ustedes. Escupió la pelirroja.

-a que se debe esto? Pregunto Laxus llegando junto a ellos.

-estamos en busca de prófugo Jellal Fernández y de los miembros de Oración 6.

-siguen con eso después de 20 años?

-son criminales peligrosos que jamás pagaron por sus crímenes, el consejo esta depurando, ellos son los últimos…somos consientes de que ustedes mantienen una relación con ellos. Miro a los hermanas.

-eso no es de su incumbencia. Dijo desde atrás Natsu.

-lo es, todas las personas que tengan que ver con ellos están bajo sospecha, la señora Fernández y sus hijos ante todo. El hombre dio un paso intentando tocar a la pelirroja, peor fue detenido.

-mienten. Dijo Shu que tenia al hombre del brazo.

-es ilegal atacar a un miembro del consejo.

-este gremio se ha cargado a varios del consejo ya. Contesto el castaño. – pero ustedes no son del consejo. Lo empujo fuera del lugar y cerró las puertas. –hay que salir de aquí. Informo, el maestro asistió.

-todos. Antes de poder terminar de hablar el gremio empezó a ser atacado. –Laito, Neji, protejan a Kyoko y Sia que nadie las toque, Nashi, Taiga y Hinata evacuen a los niños, Kanato, Tsuna ,Shu y Ayato ayuden a Lissana, Lucy, Levy y Carlota, los exceed ya saben que hacer, los mayores evacuen, los demás defiendan el gremio… Erza, vete.

-NO! Grito la pelirroja.

-ES UNA ORDEN DEL MAESTRO DE TU GREMIO…TODOS MUEVANSE. Termino, y así se hizo.

-no pensé que serian tan rápidos. Comento Mavis.

-porque Shu dice que no son del consejo. Pregunto Gray.

-entonces no lo son. Contesto Cana.

-están buscando a las chicas y Erza, ellas tiene información sobre Jellal. Les informo Makarov.

-son un gremio enemigo de Crime Sorciere…son un gremio oscuro. Finalizo Gajeel.

-nos triplican en número. Grito Ever.

-debemos mantenerlos ocupados el máximo tiempo posible. Informo Mira.

-NATSU!

-Luce? Que haces aquí? Y Asami?.

-lo dejo con Nashi, Lissana dejo a Issei con las chicas, si vamos a pelear lo haremos todos. Le contesto lo rubia.

-todos Laxus. Erza no se había ido. –no dejare a mi gremio, mis hijas están en buenas manos. El rubio asintió.

-donde esta Felicita? pregunto Elfman. -no la vi irse con los demás.

…

Los que debían evacuar corrieron a la biblioteca y levantaron la trampilla que había en el suelo, siguiendo el largo pasillo que desembocaba en una casa en una muy bien escondida casa en el bosque, Laito iba al frente las hermanas en medio la mayor llevaba a Gohan en brazos, Nashi tenía a su hermano en brazos, de igual forma Taiga llevaba a Deito, Hinata a Fran, Kanato a Reiji y Shu a Issei, detrás Ayato tenía alzando a Levy para evitar cualquier complicación, Tsuna ayudaba a su esposa, Neji cuidaba la retaguardia. Al llegar se acomodaron rápidamente dejando a la reciente madre y embarazada en una cama simple y a los niños en una grande.

-de acuerdo. Nashi contaba a los niños verificando que todos estuvieran. – Deito, Fran, Reiji están bien no tienen heridas? Los 3 menores contestaron que estaban perfectos.-los demás? Vio como asentían.

-debemos volver. Dijo Kyoko.

-mi padre ordeno refugiarnos, obedeceremos, aunque sea esta vez. Le contesto Neji, nadie volvió a decir nada.

Cerca de una hora después, oyeron como se abría la trampilla, dejando ver a una muy mal herida Lucy.

-MAMÀ! Nashi la tomo en brazos.

-eran demasiados, el gremio está destruido y ahí muchos heridos…van por ustedes. Fijo la vista en las Fernández. –van por Subaru. Y perdió la conciencia.

-MAMÀAA!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi y que les pareció? Quien sera el nuevo enemigo? Que hace ahí Mavis? Que paso en el gremio? Donde esta Feli?, todas estas preguntas y mas serán contestadas en el próximo capitulo!

Gracias a

**Mermaid Slayer: **hola, sin las chicas son terribles, encima Minerva que las felicita. Ayato esta por convertirse en hombre jajaja, ahora tenes una idea de porque terminaron, pero falta un poco mas!

**titania-chan: **hola, el enemigo a llegado!, Jellal y como reacciono él y todos los de Crime Sorciere al saber lo que paso tendrá un capitulo especial para ellos.

**Velcarleo02: **hola Ayato esta entendiendo las cosas de a poco, hijo de Gray tenia que ser. Ojala que tu super intuición te siga ayudando con esta historia. Los padres sufren por las virginidades de sus hijas jajajajaja, la integridad fisica y mental de los chicos es lo que preocupa.

**lau-chan200111: **hola Jellal se va para proteger el gremio de su familia, y Subaru por algo así también. Yo me imagine lo mismo cuando escribí la reacción de Ayato!

sus comentarios son el aliemento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos y besitos!


	24. Restos

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: alguien pidió drama? O.o'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-RESTOS-

-tranquila, tía Lucy está bien. Sentencio Kanato después de lo primeros auxilios a la mal herida madre de su amiga.

-debemos volver. Dijo Carlota.

-tienes razón… tu, Levy y Lucy se quedaran aquí con los niños, Hinata, Sia, Shu y Kyoko también se quedan. Ordeno Neji.

-estás loco? No voy a quedarme. Respondió Kyoko.- soy tan o más fuerte que vos, te guste o no yo voy.

\- es a ustedes a quienes buscan o no voy a llevarlas a la boca del lobo… tu dudas que nosotros tengamos la fuerza necesaria? El pelilargo nunca perdió su postura seria y desafiante.

-está dicho, Draco y Lily viene con nosotros, vámonos. Ordeno Laito.

El camino de regreso fue rápido, poco después de salir el olor a sangre alarmo a los dragones que se miraban entre ellos y aceleraban el paso.

La puerta trampa de la biblioteca estaba rota y con sangre, rápidamente salieron del lugar, para encontrarse con una escena que ellos jamás habían visto, todos corrieron en busca de sus padres.

Varias personas estaban consientes ayudando a los demás, con la mirada los gemelos buscaron a Erza la cual estaba siendo tratada por Wendy.

-PAPA! La pelirosa abrazo a su padre entre lágrimas, para fijar la vista en algo tras el que la hizo aterrorizarse. –no. Susurro, presto atención a su alrededor y no había mucha gente dañada, el gremio si estaba destruido pero no los magos, entonces callo en cuenta.

-ERA UNA TRAMPA! Grito ganándose la mirada de todos, la vieron señalar a alguien, al identificarla los jóvenes comenzaron a correr.

-Nashi, que sucede?

-llegaste mal herida a decirnos que todos estaban medio muertos, madre! Los adultos lo entendieron, sin tiempo que perder salieron corriendo hacia el bosque.

…

Desesperación era lo único que podían sentir, en la corrida solo pensaban en cómo habían podido ser tan idiotas y dejarse engañar de esa manera. Las habían dejado solas, si bien todos los que se quedaron eran fuertes, los superaría en número y ninguno se arriesgaría teniendo a los niños con ellos. Maldecir era lo único además de correr.

Olor a sangre y los cuerpos desparramados por el suelo significaban que había una batalla, debieron enfrentarse a algunos infelices, pero ninguno realmente poderoso.

Pero al llegar no vieron nada, nada más que hielo y un montón de desconocidos, entre ellos distinguieron a Maki que movía un cuerpo mientras lloraba.

-HINATA! La reconoció Ayato que sin importarle los enemigos que aparecían de la nada paso de ellos y corrió hasta el cuerpo mal herido e inconsciente de su hermanita.

Los demás pelearon contra los pocos que quedaban, venciéndolos con facilidad, hasta llegar al lado de los hermanos, Gray y Juvia se tiraron al suelo, siendo corridos por Kanato que de inmediato le aplico primeros auxilios.

-que paso aquí? Pregunto desconcertado Natsu.

-RECUERDO-

-lo notaron? Pregunto en un susurro Kyoko, los otros tres asintieron.

-tía Lucy te sientes bien? Se acerco Sia a la rubia.

-si querida algo mareada. Respondió.

-ahh…no crees que es hora de que amamantes a Yumi? Digo tu hija debe tener hambre.

-tienes razón, pásame a mi niña…QUE HACES? La rubia sintió el frió y afilado hielo en su garganta.

-Lucy es madre de un varón. Sentencio Hinata. –quien mierda eres y que han pasado?

Al verse descubierto, el impostor soltó una risa y negó un poco con la cabeza.

-eso ya no importa… los han dejado solos con un enemigo dentro… no hay nada que puedan hacer.

-eso crees tú? Kyoko que estaba parada frente a los niños y las madres lo miro, con pena. –obviamente ustedes no tienen buena información sobre los miembros de nuestro gremio.

-lo único importante que debíamos saber era que la familia de Jellal estaba en Fairy Tail…pueden que sean un gremio muy fuerte, pero demasiado piadoso, jamás mat… Al sentir el filo del hielo clavarse sin cuidado sobre su cuello, levanto la mirada encontrándose con una enferma sonrisa que lo hizo temblar.

-puede que no la gente del gremio…pero a mí, matar se me da muy fácil. Las palabras de Hinata eran más frías que el hielo que cada vez se apretaba más al cuello del enemigo.

-habla si no…

-van a matarme de todas formas. Exclamo el ya transformado en hombre.

-claro que sí. Respondió la Fullbaster. –pero está en tu poder el cómo… si hablas será rápido, si no lento y divertido… para mí. Ella hablaba muy en serio, su aura al igual que la de todos los que estaban allí era terrible, pero mucho más oscura.

Varios minutos de silencio, terminaron exasperando a la chica que sin pensarlo antes rodeo al hombre con hielo.

-es unos pocos minutos más tendrás quemaduras por el frio, unas muy graves y dolorosas quemaduras. Le advirtió Shu.

-en este momento esta mugre de cabaña está siendo rodeada por cientos de magos de mi gremio. Comenzó a reír de manera enfermiza. –mientras otro gremio aliando, esta cazando a Jellal y Subaru Fernández y todos aquellos que estén cerca de ellos. El hombre hablaba de lo más tranquilo, aunque su sonrisa perversa y la manera en que sus ojos se abrían daban mucho miedo.

-Levy, eres la mayor, decide. Ordeno Kyoko, la peliceleste, los miro a todos, resignada suspiro.

-Carlota se encargara de los niños, Hina, Shu y yo defenderemos la cabaña… Kyo, Sia vayan por su hermano y su padre.

-de acuerdo, Levy tú te quedas aquí, seguro los demás se darán cuenta pronto de la trampa y si Gajeel o Taiga te ven pelear nos caerá la bronca. Aclaro Hinata, tomando el control totalmente. –Shu, ve con ellas.

-no podrás sola. Hablo el hombre, haciendo reír a la pelinegra.

-a ti nadie te pregunto infeliz. Lo noqueo. –encárguense del perímetro, solo tengo que distraer y retrasar, nada de otro mundo…ahora largo.

-TENGAN CUIDADO! Grito Carlotta.-en serio está bien que Hinata-chan se encargue de todos ella sola? Pregunto dudosa, pero al ver la sonrisa de Levy las dudas se fueron.

-puede que no sea tan fuerte como Kyoko, Taiga o Nashi, pero esa niña es el mismo demonio cuando debe pelear, te aseguro que nadie da tanto miedo.

-AYE! Happy debía de quedarse con los niños como Natsu le había dicho, su deber era estar con los niños.

Los 4 jóvenes salieron de la cabaña, que fue rápidamente cubierta por hielo como método de defensa preventivo.

-son demasiados. Le informo el castaño a la menor.

-el gremio de Jellal queda para el oeste, dividámonos y reencontrémonos al otro lado del rio por el camino abandonado. Dio la orden Kyoko.

-no, deberíamos ir juntos, así será más difícil que las atrapen. Contradijo Shu. –nos moveremos así el sur, luego nos desviaremos por la montaña, tardaremos mas pero así no podrán seguirnos. Las chicas asintieron.

-Hinata? Sia volteo.

-solo debo hacer tiempo, hasta que los demás lleguen. Sonrió. –cuídense, nunca me perdonaría que algo les pasara. Algo dentro de los 3 se retorció.

-no…no podemos dejarte, me quedara aquí. Declaro la mayor.

-NO ME JODAS KYOKO, MALDITA SEA VE A SALVAR AL IDIOTA DE SUBARU, A TU IDIOTA PADRE Y EL RESTO…MUEVANSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! Grito histéricamente, haciendo que los 3 obedecieran.-Charlie ve con ellos. La neko obedeció.

Una vez solas, la chica respiro profundo y sonrió al verse rodeada por una cantidad exagerada de hombres.

-Maki, al árbol. Ordeno en un susurro. –veamos quien gana. Dijo con gracia antes de congelar el piso, unos cuantos lentos quedaron atrapados y siendo cubiertos por él.

-ICE MAKER:LANZE! Grito la chica derribando a otros varios, aun así eran muchos más que ella, *espero que no tarden mucho, mierda que soy una maldita* pensaba mientras se defendía y atacaba como podía.

Después de un rato de pelea, estaba casi al límite y aun había muchos enemigos, aunque noto que varios estaban solo parados *¿acaso me subestiman?* y otros ya no estaban, pero no solo debía defenderse, también debía de mantener el hielo que recubría la cabaña. Con el cuerpo bastante golpeado ya, miro a Maki y se dejo caer.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

-justo después de eso escuchamos sus gritos y los enemigos se ocultaron para atacar por sorpresa, otros huyeron. Termino Maki de contar, mientras Gray descongelaba el hielo para poder ver cómo estaban los niños y las madres.

Enseguida, Levy, Carlota y los niños salieron, Gajeel abrazo a su esposa y toco su vientre.

-están bien? Le pregunto.

-si…nos defendieron con todo. Respondió sonriendo y acercándose Hinata.

De igual manera Tsuna abrazo a Carlota y acaricio a Yumi, además de agradecerle a Fran por tener a Gohan en brazos a pesar de su edad y tamaño.

Lucy tomo a Asami de los bracitos de Reiji y le sonrió al niño, mientras Natsu revisaba que ninguno estuviera herido.

-fue una batalla increíble, podíamos oír a los malo insultar a Hinata-nee, también se oía los gritos de dolor y las suplicas. Comento Deito al pelirosa, todo emocionado en su inocencia al no entender bien las cosas.

-hay un rehén dentro. Informo la Cheney.

-debemos llevarla con mi madre. Informo Kanato después de curar lo máximo de heridas que pudo, ninguno había vuelto a hablar, todos se sentían terriblemente culpables.

Con mucho cuidado, como si de algo inmaculado se tratara Ayato tomo en brazos a su hermanita y la alzo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-e-espera. Oyó seguido de una tos ronca. –ahí que…llegar con…las chi-cas. Dijo a duras penas.

-preocúpate por recuperarte. Le pidió su padre.

-NO, AHÍ QUE IR A AYUDAR…SON MUY FUERTES. Se notaba que se esforzaba por gritar de esa manera, cosa que solo los destrozo más. –Ayato-nii. La chica tomo de la camisa a su hermano y oculto su llorosa rostro en su pecho. –por favor… son muy fuertes…deben de ir a ayudar…que nada les pase…prométemelo nii-chan, promételo. Le rogo a su hermano que se había dejado caer al suelo con ella entre sus brazos.

-te lo prometo imouto, iremos a ayudar, pero debes curarte.

-NO, vayan ahora… YA MALDITA SEA, MUEVANSE CARAJO! Se soltó como pudo de los brazos de Ayato y lo empujo para que moviera, el Fullbaster al entender se paro y miro a sus amigos, todos ellos asintieron.

-nos alcanzan. Ordeno Laito y empezó a correr seguido de los demás y de Erza.

-Tsuna ve con ellos. Le pidió su esposa, el chico asintió la beso y echo a correr.

Gray se acerco para tomar a su pequeña en brazos, la miro con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-como puedes ser tan fuerte? Pregunto Juvia llorando.

-es por mis nakamas, oka-chan. Hinata se desmayo, preocupando a los mayores que apuraron el paso para volver al gremio.

-está bien que ningún adulto vaya con ellos? Pregunto Carlota.

-gehe, ellos ya son han superado. Le informo Gajeel. –es hora de que tengan sus batallas propias.

-mi ahijada es un demonio! Declaro Natsu orgulloso.

…

-creí que nunca llegarían. Esa voz los hizo frenar y voltear.-llevamos mucho esperándolos.

-Felicita? Sia se acerco.

-Crime Sorciere, no está en su gremio. Contó de golpe.

-donde están? Pregunto Kyoko que había entendido la razón de la presencia de su cuñada allí.

-en un edificio abandonado en el valle del norte. Informo. –vamonos no hay tiempo. los 3 chicos la siguieron sin cuestionar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, a que no se lo esperaban. Que les puedo decir, aparte de que amo a Hinata, el cap salio asi, espero les haya gustado!

Gracias a

**velcarleo02: **hola, lamento no haber sido muy especifica con la pelea es que no me salen bien. Las bodas (acabo de hacer spoiler) ya vendran, te gusto el drama de hoy?

**lau-chan200111: **hola, tu emoción me conmueve, pero lamento desilusionarte con el tema de la venganza familiar...faltan algunos cap para eso!

**titania-chan: **hola, en el próximo cao, vas a ver a Nashi en acción!

**Mermaid Slayer: **hola, como ves nadie derroto a FT, todo fue una trampa/distracción, tene en cuenta que los padres de nuestros protas son sobre-protectores! Feli y Subaru, esos dos son todo un caso!

**anilegnadragneel: **hola, por favor no llores (TwT), espero haberte sacado algunas dudas con este cap, y las que no saca deberán esperar!

sus comentarios son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos mis conejitos y besitos!


	25. Te encontre

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

000000000000000000000000000

-TE ENCONTRÉ-

-YA ESTOY BIEN, CARAJO! Gritaba una furiosa Hinata, forcejeando con su padre.

-TE ACABAS DE RECUPERAR, DEBES DESCANSAR! Gritaba Gray, forcejeando con su hija.

-YA ESTOY RECUPERADA, PAPÀ, SUELTAME. El ambiente se congelo en medio segundo, cuando la azul mirada de la menor dio de lleno con la del mayor y vio toda la determinación que había en ella, aflojo el agarre dándole la oportunidad de soltarse y encaminarse a la puerta, siendo detenida antes de llegar.

-Juvia te prohíbe ir. Hablo tranquilamente.

-madre, puedes prohibirlo, tu, mi padre, mis tíos, el mismísimo rey de Fiore, pero nadie va a impedir que vaya con mis amigos. La chica contesto con la misma tranquilidad.

-no hace ni una hora tuviste una batalla contra un numeroso grupo de bandidos, ¿no estás satisfecha ya?

-eso?, pufff, fue solo la entrada. Los adultos no podían negar que la pequeña tenía valor.

-NO IRAS Y PUNTO, DEJA ESTO A LOS DEMÁS! Volvió a gritar Gray.

-NO DEJARE SOLOS A MIS AMIGOS, NO ME IMPORTA LO FUERTE QUE ELLOS SEAN O LO MUCHO QUE ME LO PROHÍBAN, NO DEJARE A MIS AMIGOS SOLOS! Mierda. Mascullo por lo bajo. –como crees que viviría si algo malo les pasara y yo no estuviera allí para ayudar?... si dañan a Ayato. Los llorosos ojos de Hinata junto con sus palabras, conmovía a todos.

-etto…donde está Hinata? Pregunto Lucy, todos comenzaron a buscarla con la mirada.

-ELLA SE FUGO! Grito incrédulo Elfman.

-ara, ara. Mira negaba con la cabeza tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, mientras Natsu reía a todo pulmón, diciendo lo orgulloso que estaba de su ahijada.

-Juvias insiste en que no sabe de dónde salió con esa forma de ser. Afirma su madre, mientras sonreía junto a su esposo, ambos orgullosos.

…

Erza iba al volante, lo que significaba que todos temían por su vida, los Dragón slayer estaban dentro del auto inconscientes, Happy, Draco, Lily y Maki estaban con ellos, mientras Neji, Ayato y Tsuna, iban agarrados como podían de los lateras de vehículo, que doblaba o tomaba curvas cerradas sin previo aviso.

-ERZAAA, QUIERES MATARNOS!? Grito Happy.

-no llegaremos a tiempo. Murmuraba la pelirroja.

-no creen que viajar en auto nos delata? Consulto Maki, acariciando la cabeza de Kanato.

-de todas formas el enemigo ya se dirige al gremio de Jellal. Contesto Lily acariciando el cabello de Taiga.

-si están acatando o no, seremos de ayuda igual. Agrego Draco acariciando a Nashi.

-si logramos llegar con vida. Sentencio Happy acariciando a Laito.

De golpe en auto freno provocando que los chicos de afuera cayeran y los de adentro se estrellaran unos contra otros.

-QUE MIERDA ERZA! Grito furioso Neji al levantarse del suelo, encontrándose delante de ellos a

-primera?

-los estaba esperando…síganme. Ordeno Mavis levitando hacia adelante, sin dudar los chicos subieron al auto nuevamente y Erza acelero.

…

-ALGUIEN SE ACERCA! Grito el vigía.

-quien? Pregunto Meredy.

-son… los niños? Rápidamente varios miembros del gremio abrieron las puertas dejándolos pasar.

-que hacen ustedes aquí? Pregunto confundido Cobra. –no los oí. Sin responder nada, Kyoko se abrió paso entre todos para tomar a Jellal de la remera y levantarlo en los aires.

-QUE MIERDA PLANEABAS?

-si nos íbamos no irían por ustedes. Contesto calmado.

-mala noticia, fueron por nosotros atacaron el gremio, tuvimos que huir al bosque, nos atacaron allí y dejamos a Hinata sola enfrentarse con ellos para venir por ustedes. Concluyo la pelirroja aflojando el agarre, Jellal estaba realmente sorprendido por esa información.

-como supiste que estabas aquí? Subaru había alejado a Felicita.

-le pedí a mi padrino que pusiera en ti una runa para encontrarte, lo hizo cuando se despidieron. Le respondió ella orgullosa. –en serio creíste que iba a resignarme a que me dejaras y te fueras? Puede que sea bastante joven pero sé lo que quiero…cuidar al hombre que se ama es de mujer! Finalizo sonriendo, el pelirrojo quedo estático unos segundos antes de abrazar y besar a su novia.

-ok se reconciliaron. Comento Midnight.

-entro de poco estarán los demás también. Aseguro la albina.

-como? Indago Cobra, estaban seguros que ese lugar era seguro y secreto, pero no todo el mundo sabía de él.

-Mavis. Contestaron los recién llegados.

…

-entonces, Cobra los oyó y le dijo a Jellal, pero Subaru lo escucho y se lo conto a Feli a la que también dejo para ir a proteger a su padre y tíos, pero Feli te lo conto a ti y le pidió a Freed que pusiera runas de rastreo en Subaru y así supieron que ellos estaban en el castillo abandonado del valle del norte, se dividieron ella para encontrar a los demás y girarlos y tu para guiarnos a nosotros. Termino Ayato de asimilar lo contado por la primera, que solo asentía.

-vaya plan, más complicado. Dijo Tsuna, el no podía ver a Mavis, pero sabía de su existencia.

-ciento magia maligna, abra que seguir a pie. Informo la mayor.

-GRACIAS A IGNEEL! Los Dragon Slayer se tiraron al suelo y lo besaron, antes de recobrar la compostura.

Corrieron muy poco hasta encontrarse con el castillo siendo rodeado.

-ya están peleando. Informo Mavis. –Erza, sabes que hacer. La pelirroja asintió y volteo.

-nos abriremos paso hasta el castillo, derriben todo lo que encuentre en medio. Ordeno, haciendo aparecer sus espadas.

…

Los únicos en condiciones para pelear, eran Jellal, Cobra, Midnigth y Meredy, mientras Angel algo lastimada se encargaba del cuidado de los demás heridos.

De golpe un inmenso rayo choco contra la tierra haciendo volar a los enemigos.

-LAITO. Grito Feli, giro para encontrarse con sus amigos listos para la batalla.

-padre, dejamos esto a nosotros. Pidió la peliazul abriéndose paso, paso a Shu una botella.

-oh, sake. Dijo el castaño tomándola y bebiendo de ella.

-siempre eh querido ver tu puño borracho. Confeso Sia re-equipandose con la armadura de alas negras, mientras Subaru subía al cielo su Ciclón del rayo para que esta se cargara con la magia de Laito. Feli estaba ya trasformada en bestia.

-derríbenlos a todos. Ordeno Kyoko, uniendo sus manos en forma de cruz. –VIGAS CELESTEALES. Grito para que los rayos de luz derribaran a varios de los enemigos.

…

-compitamos, los que menos derriben, le pagan la bebida por un año al ganador. Propuso Laito, recibiendo asentimientos de todos.

-fire! Nashi se comió el fuego de Kanato y sonrió.

-estoy encendida!

…

La puerta del castillo era ferozmente protegida por los hermanos Fernández y Shu, desde adentro los adultos los cubrían, cada vez eran más. Aunque por la cantidad de explosiones, rayos, fuego y Neji en versión Satan Suol volando por el cielo les indicaba que sus amigos se acercaban, era cuestión de tiempo que ellos llegaran y pudieran pelear de verdad.

-esto me trae recuerdos. Comento Erza echando a volar a un grupo de enemigos con solo agitar su espada.

-seguro, debe ser muy emotivo. Contesto Kanato, enviando ráfagas de viento a los enemigos.

-nosotros no somos nuestro padres. Grito Ayato ahogando a otro grupo de hombres.

-somos mejores, gehe. Contesto Taiga, con su brazo convertido en hierro y golpeando a cuanto idiota se apareciera.

-Neji, donde están los demás? Grito Laito.

-en la entrada, Nashi ve con ellos. Ordeno el pelilargo.

-ya oíste Draco, vamos.

-AYE!

…

-RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEDO! Una bola de fuego chamusco a todos los que los rodeaban. -perdón la demora. Se disculpo la pelirosa uniéndose a ellos.

-no hay problemas. Contesto desinteresado Shu, golpeando a todos.

-los demás están por llegar al centro, Kyoko , rayitos te envía besos!

-por su bien que me los de. Contesto pateando a alguien. -posición ofensiva. La Dragneel corrió hasta ella y uniendo sus espaldas, comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra los enemigos.

…

-los niños saben lo que hacen. Declaro Cobra rodeando a uno grupo con su veneno, percibió algo terrible al girar Midnigth estaba en el suelo, al igual que Meredy y no muy lejos de ellos Jellal era atacado, no pudo dar un paso antes de sentir el corte de una espada en su espalda.

…

Erza, estaba realmente agotada, la pelea en el gremio, todas las corridas, el conducir el auto, y la pelea de ahora la estaban dejando casi al borde de la inconsciencia, pero ella debía seguir por sus hijos, por su esposo, sus amigos, por todos, además no estaban tan lejos. Ya casi llegando a la puerta, logro distinguir entre todas las personas corriendo a 3 hombres, uno parado y otros dos de cuclillas.

En un parpadeo, se oyeron entre gritos los nombres de Ayato y de Taiga, rápidamente seguido del de Kanato, cuando quiso girar el rostro frente a ella estaba el hombre que hacían segundos estaba de pie.

-señora Fernández. Lo escucho decir, antes de ser atravesada con una espada.

-ERZAAAAAAA!

-MAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAAA!

Y luego oscuridad.

000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, que les pareció? honestamente me cuesta escribir las batallas, no son mi fuerte, investigue bastante sobre las magias y los nombres, por eso les pido disculpas por la calidad de la batalla!

Gracias a

**velcarleo02: **hola, Hinata si bien no es la mas fuerte es la mas temible, en el proximo cap la vamos a ver badass, BODAS, BODAS, BODASSS!

**Mermaid Slayer: **hola, como vez Feli y Subaru VOLVIERON! y si Hinata es digna ahijada de Natsu!

**titania-chan: **hola, te gusta Nashi? ya vas a ver cuando sepa que hirieron a Ayato!

sus comentarios son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo.

Ok, eso es todo (SPOILER: EL PROXIMO CAP, GENTE BADASS) nos leemos mis conejitos y besitos!


	26. Cuando la sangre brota

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTAS: mis conejito, perdon por la demora!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-CUANDO LA SANGRE BROTA -

Erza había caído, Kanato se arrastro por el campo de batalla hasta alcanzarla y comenzó a curarla.

-Mamaa.

-ella es-tara bien. Dijo el Conbolt, Sia fijo su vista en el abdomen sangrando de su amigo.

-Kanato…

-necesitamos a mi madre. Tosió manchando el rostro de Erza con sangre.

De golpe sintió un cuerpo desplomarse sobre ellos, apenas puso levantar la vista para notar que Sia había sido herida. Igual que ellas, el tampoco podía moverse ya, sentía cada vez menos fuerzas y estaba seguro que sus padres no llegarían a tiempo para ayudarlos, sonrió con tristeza.

…

Estatuas, esa era la vista, docenas de hombres convertidos en piedra, Felicita a duras penas se mantenía de pie, aun así no dejaría de pelear, busco a sus primos con la vista, se extraño de no encontrarlos, giro para avisarle a Subaru cuando un hombre se interpuso y de un golpe la mando a volar, vio como su novio era golpeado y arrastrado por el desconocido, volvió a sentir el suelo perdiendo la conciencia.

…

Lo vio, vio como Ayato caía al suelo y no se levantaba, sabía que Taiga había caído también cuando al levantar la vista no vio a Neji en el cielo, Kyoko le ordeno ir a ver qué había pasado, razón por la cual corría, había mandado a Draco a buscar ayuda, eran demasiados enemigos y cada vez aparecían mas.

Llego donde es cuerpo de Ayato estaba tirado, lo giro para asegurarse que estaba con vida, tenía una extraña herida, que recorría su espalda desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha, no era una herida profunda, pero podía sentir magia salir de ella.

SNIFF.

-atacar por la espalda es de cobardes. Dijo poniéndose de pie y girando, frente a ella un hombre mucho más alto de piel morena, cabello verde lleno de rastas, ojos verdes oscuros, con una espantosa sonrisa, que vestía lo que parecía un uniforme de batalla, la miraba con burla mientras mantenía su espada en alto.

-me da igual.

-tu heriste a Ayato? Nashi mantenía su mirada oculta con su flequillo, podía sentir la sangre hervirle, está segura que él había sido, ya que su espada emanaba el mismo olor.

-al niño ese? Si yo fui, que vas a ha… Sintió un punzante dolor en el brazo que sostenía la espada, vio como su arma caía.

-oh, con tú fuiste el maldito que hirió a mi onii-chan. La voz de Hinata sonó tan tétrica que el hombre temió voltear a ver al causante de su dolor, pero al hacerlo y encontrase con la frágil figura de una niña, volvió a sonreír.

-déjanos devolverte el favor. Soltó la pelirosa envuelta en llamas, rápidamente paso dos dedos por la herida del Fullbaster, cicatrizándola.

-eso no hará nada, mi magia es magia antigua está en su sangré, morirá en pocas horas. Les comunico, otro dolor punzante lo invadió, pero mucho peor, fijo su vista en la Fullbaster y luego en el brazo que ella le había cortado.

-no si te mato antes. Anuncio, con una espada de hielo cubierta de sangre en la mano. –Nashi, déjame a este cerdo a mí, ve a ayudar a los demás.

-no quiero dejarte la diversión. Se quejo la nombrada con un puchero.

-pero a ti no te gusta matar. Se defendió, diciéndolo como quien dice que no le gusta el helado, el hombre cambia su mirada de una a la otra, no creyendo lo que oía, el tenia entendido que los miembros de FT no mataban a sus enemigos.

-aun así, déjame descargar mi rabia. De golpe el hombre se sintió acorralado, el aire comenzó a faltarle cuando las auras asesinas de esas dos niñas lo rodearon.-RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN DE FUEGO! Grito Nashi y el hombre recibió de lleno las llamas, sintió como la piel casi se le caí del cuerpo por el calor y grito desesperadamente.

-al parecer solo su magia es poderosa, el muy infeliz ni siquiera reacciono. Se burla Hinata. –si me dices cuantas personas con magia peligrosa como la tuya ahí, haré que el dolor pase. Toco apenas un poco de piel chamuscada enfriando la zona.

-no te diré nada. El hombre mordió su labio, Hinata sonrió.

-y yo no haré que el dolor pare… Ice Maker: guadaña de hielo. Una vez el arma se formo en su mano, la chica la agito sin el mínimo remordimiento abriendo el estomago de su enemigo, que cayó al suelo. –morirás entro de poco. Sonrió.-solo derrotaste a mi hermano porque lo atacaste por la espalda.

-le gane a tu hermano porque él es débil. Las chicas vieron como el cuerpo desaparecía.-pero tú, eres distinta.

-proyección del pensamiento. Concluyo sorprendida Nashi. -déjate de tonterías y pelea de verdad, bastardo. Reclamo estaba vez al lado de su amiga.

-una maga de hielo peleando al lado de una maga de fuego, esto no resultara bien para ustedes. El hombre recogió su espada del suelo, volviendo negra la hoja. –no podrán con mi corrosión, si las toco que mi espada su cuerpo se pudrirá de adentro hacia afuera. Sonrió con burla.

-nunca nos viste pelear juntas…a las tres.

-PATADA DEL DRAGÓN DE HIERRO! El golpe lo hizo volar algunos metros.

-Ice Maker: jardín de las rosas. Se vio rodeado, un circulo de flores en el que solo estaba el, y tres monstruosas chicas.

-creíste que rasguñarme con tu cuchillito iba a vencerme. Taiga tenía su cuerpo entero cubierto por hierro y se acercaba peligrosamente a su enemigo. –Hinata.

-Ice Maker: piso. El hombre salto antes de que el hielo lo tocara, se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo hasta que vio la sonrisa victoriosa de las chicas.

-RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO Y HIERRO! El hombre cayo rostizado y magullado al suelo.

-a que ese no era una proyección, gehe. Dijo Taiga.

-estas bien? Pregunto Nashi, yendo hacia ella.

-si estoy genial, sentí su olor y escame con hierro la parte que quiso herir, el golpe me dejo algo mareada, pero estoy bien y los demás? Pregunto antes de empezar a correr.

-no lo sé, hay tantos olores que me es difícil encontrarlos.

-Ayato, despierta. Hinata abofeteo a su hermano, que abrió los ojos y se alejo.

-Hinata?

-oye, como llegaste tan rápido? Nashi recién caía en cuenta que la menor acababa de llegar.

-me encontré a Maki y me trajo, también vimos a Draco volar a gremio, Lily estaba en un árbol tratando de recuperarse. Les comunico.

-te dije que debías recuperarte bien. La regaño su hermano.

-y dejarles toda la diversión?. Ayato vio al hombre medio muerto en el suelo y sonrió.

…

Kyoko, giro su rostro pero no vio a ninguno de sus hermanos o amigos, ni a su madre y la opresión en su pecho, solo crecía.

…

Estaba acorralado y sabia que esos dos solo estaban jugando con él, no tenia escapatoria, toda la magia oscura de su espada había sido devorada por el chico Satan Soul y no importaba por donde intentara huir, siempre un rayo lo evitaba. Miro de nuevo a esos dos, ambos con el rostro tranquilo y una postura arrogante, el tercero no se había movido ni un solo centímetro, agradecía eso.

-podrían terminar de jugar? Me aburro. Se quejaba Tsuna sentado sobre una pequeña montaña de enemigos inconscientes.

-es que el muy idiota no quiere colaborar. Se defendió Laito, envolviendo su puño en un rayo, que golpeo a un grupo de hombres que se acercaban a ellos.

-oye Dragón de luz encárgate de esos que viene corriendo. Pidió Neji.

Tsuna bostezo antes de desaparecer y reaparecer en medio del grupo de enemigos, una segadora luz ilumino todo, al desaparecer, el grupo estaba en el suelo y el rubio nuevamente sentado sobre la montaña de cuerpos.

-tengo que admitir que combinas muy bien la magia del Dios de la guerra y la del DS. Le felicito Neji.

-yo admito, que Laito cubierto de rayos se ve más aterrador que de costumbre y tu más sensual. Dijo con gracias.

-oye, patán, vas a hablar o qué? Grito Laito, viendo como el hombre con el que habían estado jug…peleando temblaba, de pronto sonrió.

-mátenme, de todas formas no podrán con el jefe y los refuerzos no dejaran de venir…es mas en este momento todos los que conforman la familia Fernández deben estar muertos. Ante esa declaración Laito hirvió de rabia.

-si crees eso no los conoces. Contesto Neji, para terminar desgarrando su piel con sus garras.

-Jaula de Espacio. Los gemelos fueron encerrados y ambos giraron a ver al responsable. –Iremos con los demás.- Transportación de Espacio.

…

-chicos! Dijo Ayato, feliz de verlos sanos.

-eso fue rápido. Comento Neji. –y los demás?

-no lo sabemos. Contesto Hinata.

-que haces aquí? Pregunto Tsuna.

-larga historia, vencieron a muchos?

-ninguno particularmente fuerte, ustedes?

-ese infeliz parecía serlo, pero solo era su espada. Señalo Nashi, Neji se acerco y la recogió.

-es del mismo tipo de la que me comí.

-explícate. Exigió Taiga.

-esto es magia oscura, recubre un objeto y lo convierte en algo letal.

-el sujeto que vencimos dijo que Kyoko y los demás podrían estar muertos, no los siento. Agrego Laito, entrando casi en la histeria.

-tampoco a Shu, Kanato, ni a Feli. Declaro Taiga, empezó a mover su nariz.- Kanato esta por allí, Hinata vamos a buscarlo. La Fullbaster asintió y la siguió.

-no siento a Shu…pero percibo el olor a sake, Sia le dio para que usara el puño borracho. Anuncio Nashi.

-Tsuna, Ayato vayan por él. Ordeno Neji. –nosotros iremos por Kyoko, ella debe saber donde están sus hermanos y mi prima. Todos asintieron y echaron a correr.

…

No había nadie y la magia comenzaba a faltarle, corrió entrando al castillo y encontrándose con Cobra en el suelo, al igual que los demás.

-COBRA! Grito y se abalanzo sobre él.

-estas bien. Sonrió aliviado el DS.-ese maldito, no sé qué clase de cosa uso, pero apenas puedo moverme, el ataca a Jellal, los tiene a todos. Le informo. –están dentro, ve. Pero Kyoko en lugar de ir, lo alzo.

-te llevare a un lugar más seguro.

-Déjame junto a Midnigth. Le pidió, la pelirroja vio horrorizada como hasta él había sido vencido.

…

En media batalla, vio una ola arrastrar a los sujetos con los que estaba por pelear.

-SHU! Le grito Ayato.

-oh, chicos…están bien?

-ah? Ambos lo miraron, casi no se mantenía en pie y sonreía de manera boba.

-efectos secundarios del puño borracho. Les informo Lily, acababa de tirar a unos sujetos desde el aire.

-estamos buscando a los demás, al parecer algo les paso a Kyoko, Subaru y Sia. Ante la mención de la última, Shu se recupero.

-SIA?

-que rápido. Susurro Tsuna.

-los enemigos, dejaron de aparecer de golpe, son muy pocos los que quedan. Les dijo Lily.

-ahí que reagruparnos, Lily vuela y fijate si encuentras a Kyoko, iremos donde este ella. Ordeno Shu.

…

-KANATOOO! Gritaron las chicas horrorizadas, el estaba solo inconsciente y muy mal herido.

-está vivo. Dijo con alivio la menor. La Redfox, comenzó a olfatear.

-Nashi está por allí. Señalo. –iremos con ellos. Alzo al chico como si de una princesa se tratara y ambas corrieron. –no están muy lejos.

…

-KYOKOOOO! La voz de Nashi la hizo voltear.

-chicos, gracias a Mavis están bien. Se acercaron y de manera rápida y concisa se informaron la situación.

-entonces, tienen a tu familia dentro.

-pero no sabemos por qué.

-o para que. Finalizo Cobra. –tal vez sea una trampa.

-porque lo dices… tú no eres de suponer. Pregunto la pelirroja.

-lo oigo, decir tu nombre…con libido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, que les parecio? les dije que iban a estar badass, aunque los queria mas badass no me salio (llora desconsoladamente) alguien se imagina quien puede ser el jefe pervertido? AHHHHH, nadie se lo imagina!

Gracias a

**lau-chan200111: **hola, si ellos se aman tenian que volver, ya vas a ver que pasa con Erza y los demas!

**Mermaid Slayer: **hola, ya se cargaron a dos, falta uno!

**titania-chan: **hola, te gusto Nashi badass? la queria hacer mas pero no me salio!

**anilegdragneel: **hola, si Feli es la verdadera, a quien por cierto no encontraron!

sus comentarios son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo! 

Ok, eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, besitos y nos leemos!


	27. Venganza, placer y muerte

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, el titulo de este capitulo contiene mucho spoiler, ahora a leer (corre a esconderse)

**capitulo dedicado a Anilegnadragneel, por adivinar!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-VENGANZA, PLACER Y MUERTE-

-LOKE! Grito Nashi invocando a su padrino.

-querid…QUE TE PASO? El pelinaranja la tomo entre sus brazos y miro el desastroso lugar que los rodeaba y como los niños que había visto crecer estaban mal tratados, inconscientes y llorosos.

-necesitamos a Wendy aquí, ahí muchos de los nuestros heridos, no tengo ninguna llave conmigo, pídele a Virgo que venga por ellos o a quien sea. Ordeno Nashi adentrándose en el desecho castillo junto a sus amigos, este solo giro su cuello para encontrar en el piso a los miembros de Crime Sorciere, Kanato y Felicita.

-necesitaran ayuda. Dijo Cobra que a duras penas si mantenía los ojos abiertos.

…

Shock, la palabra quedaba corta para describir su estado. Ahí estaban Jellal, Erza, Sia y Subaru atados e inconscientes, con sus cuerpos sangrando tirados en el sucio y frio suelo a los pies de ese bastardo, que reía.

Kyoko sentía que todos dentro de ella explotaba, sus órganos, su cabeza, su alma todo reventó en el momento en que vio a su familia a los pies de aquel hombre, responsable de tantas pesadillas.

-tú.

-guaauuuuhhh, sí que te has convertido en una belleza. El hombre la miro de manera lujuriosa y pasando la lengua por sus labios agrego. –a que sin ropa te ves mejor…aun recuerdo tu piel bajo mis manos. La pelirroja derramo lágrimas mientras se tensaba, aunque no podía ver su rostro, esa maldita risa la seguiría por siempre.

De golpe todos ellos cayeron al suelo, sus cuerpos pesaban y se hacía difícil respirar.

-sabes, siempre habíamos admirado la belleza de tu madre, Erza Scarlet, ella era un sueño, y de golpe apareces tu en nuestro camino, tú que eres tan igual a ella. Tomo de los cabellos a Erza y toco sus pechos por dentro de la desgarrada camisa. –solo que inocente…nos fue imposible no querer hacerte nuestra. Sonrió con burla, viendo la mirada cargada de odio de los menores. –estábamos dispuestos a llevarte con nosotros, pero esos malditos rubitos llegaron y tuvimos que dejarte. De un chasquido de dedos los gemelos comenzaron a toser sangre con violencia, Kyoko los miro sin entender. –después tu desgraciado padre nos comenzó a seguirnos por medio continente… el infeliz mato a mi hermano frente mío. De pronto su voz burlona se borro y se lleno de odio. –lo desmembró en mi cara.

El hombre comenzó a patear el cuerpo de Jellal haciendo que todos gritaran y pidieran por favor que se detuviera. Las chicas lloraban desesperadas y los hombres gritaban con la poca fuerza que les quedaba que iban a matarlo.

Hinata grito de manera desgarradora, haciendo que centraran su atención en ella.

-el drenado de magia es realmente doloroso. Declaro el enemigo. –ella es la que más ah peleado ósea que gasto mas magia, por eso morirá primero. Finalizo, los jóvenes escucharon horrorizados esa información, Ayato desconecto de su mente su propio dolor para arrastrare hacia su hermana que solo gritaba y la abrazo tan fuerte como su adolorido cuerpo se lo permitía.

-no dejare que nada te pase. Sonaba quebrado y su rostro sucio y con sangre ahora mostraba el rastro de las lagrimas que caían mojando el rostro de la menor, que entre gritos de dolor sonrió y poso una mano en la mejilla de su hermano.

-te amo, onii-chan. Susurro antes de cerrar los ojos, todos miraron con el alma destrozada como Ayato rogaba casi entre susurros que abriera los ojos, para comenzar a llorar a gritos, de fondo la espantosa risa de su enemigo hacía eco entre los sollozos.

Kyoko sintió como era tomada del cuello y mantenida en el aire, teniéndolo en frente pudo ver el rostro completamente desfigurado de su enemigo, las horribles cicatrices del fuego era lo que veían, él no tenia cejas ni pestañas, tampoco se marcaban sus labios y apenas se notaba la nariz, las marcas de la piel pegada y nacida sobre lo que era un rostro humano era lo único que se veía.

-esto es lo que tu padre hizo en mi…voy a devolverle el favor. Y la dejo caer sobre el cuerpo semi-inconsciente de Taiga. –matare a tus amigos, a tu hermano y a tu padre. Tomo de los cabellos a Erza y a Sia. –y a ustedes 3 las violare tanto que van a amar mi verga. Comenzó a reírse de manera enfermiza y tiro a la mayor. –ummm, creo que comenzare con esta, nunca eh violado a una peliazul… será una hermosa ultima vista niños. Shu comenzó a gritar desesperado, al igual que todos aunque ya ninguno podía hacer mucho, apenas si estaban consientes, Nashi busco la mano de Taiga para encontrarse con la fría piel de la peliceleste que entre lagrimas pedía por ver a Gajeel y Levy una vez más, a su lado Tsuna luchaba por respirar, giro un poco más el rostro Ayato semi inconsciente se aferraba al cuerpo muerto de Hinata, Laito tenía el rostro en un charco de su propia sangre y gritaba que parara, Neji tenía los ojos bien abiertos fijos en algún punto lejano, Shu trataba de mantenerse apoyado en sus entre brazos, pero se desplomaba entre lagrimas y suplicas, el hombre frente a ellos estaba desnudando a Sia y ninguno tenía la fuerza para detenerlo. Cerrando los ojos se dejo caer, ahora le parecía tan estúpida la idea de mandar a los exceed por sus padres y tíos, pero no…así era mejor, por lo menos ellos no morirían. Respiro dispuesta a dejar que la vida le fuera robada, prefería morir ahora que ver como abusaban de su amiga, además ya no sentía nada.

-si te derrotamos. Esa voz la hizo abrir los ojos.

-todo acabara. Qué demonios? Levanto la cabeza para encontrase con Kanato y Felicita en la puerta, ambos sostenidos a duras penas, hombro con hombro, se desplomaron rápidamente.

-no es de buena educación interrumpir. Dijo el enemigo tocándolo un pecho de la Fernández menor.

-to-do…acabara, si te derroto. La rota voz de Kyoko no se oía ya, en su lugar solo había frio y sed de sangre, una que de inmediato se disperso provocando que la mayoría abriera los ojos y girara a verla.

La pelirroja se levantaba, apenas apoyándose en sus rodillas, respirando con dificultad y amenazando en caer más de una vez termino por ponerse de pie. Levanto la mirada y la fijo en su enemigo, el hombre está en un evidente shock, se suponía que no debería ni poder hablar y allí estaba de pie con esa mirada oscurecida y una sed de sangre abrumadora, entonces lo más aterrador que jamás pensó ver se mostro, una sonrisa de superioridad que juraba dolor, un imaginable dolor seguido de una muerta segura.

-ARMADURA NAKAGAMI! Una luz cegadora invadió el lugar, para dejar tras si a la pelirroja con la armadura más fuerte del arsenal de su madre, la armadura capaz de romper las reglas de la magia. Aterrado el enemigo se separo de Sia y chasqueo los dedos apuntando a ella.

-coo-mo, es…posible. Su cuerpo entero se erizó y comenzó a temblar.-esa…ar-maduraa.

-ventajas de ser hija de Erza y Jellar Fernandez… mi poder mágico es incalculable… eres el primer que me obliga a re-equiparme y …morirás por eso. De un movimiento con su espada el cuerpo del hombre fue mal herido.

Detrás de ella los impresionados magos de a poco comenzaron a sentirse mejor, la magia ya no estaba siendo drenada, Ayato sintió un brazo que lo empujaba y vio sorprendido como Kanato trataba de sanar a Hinata, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas una vez más.

-ya es tarde. Susurro el mayor, mirando fijamente el cuerpo inerte de su hermanita.

Un grito, voltearon para encontrarse con una imagen aterradora que revolvería el estomago de cualquier persona, el hombre que estuvo a punto de matarlos a todos estaba siendo utilizado como almohada para alfileres por Kyoko, solo que ella estaba clavándole todas las espadas de las que disponía su madre, con una mirada gélida y una sonrisa de satisfacción, lleno el cuerpo de su enemigo de espadas meticulosamente acomodadas en fila, pero sin tocar órganos vitales.

-no te metas con Fairy Tail. Dijo ella antes de clavar una última espada justo en su corazón, enterrándola lentamente y dejándose invadir por el grito de dolor, miro como la luz se apagaba en sus ojos y en pulso de placer la hizo sonreír.

Todos lo que vieron la escena entendieron que realmente ella necesitaba vengarse y lo había hecho, se había vengado por su violación, por la humillación y el dolor, por el miedo, por lo que les había hecho pasar a ellos con todo esa batalla, por lastimarlos de esa manera, por herir a su familia, por casi matarlos y por la muerte de Hinata.

La armadura desapareció y ella se desplomo en el suelo.

…

Habían llegado justo para oír un grito desgarrador, seguido de silencio.

Recorrieron con la mirada el lugar, el olor a sangre había inundado sus fosas nasales. Se encontaron con un semi circulo en el que se veía a todos, corrieron gritando su nombre, pero ninguno volteo, a los lejos vieron un puñado de espadas clavadas en algo, pero no le prestaron atención, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente para ver lo que todos observaban, Juvia se detuvo llevando una mano a su pecho y comenzando a llorar, de Igual modo Gray abrió los ojos y tembló, todos quedaron parados viendo fijamente, los cadáveres de Hinata y Subaru.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi... emmmm, etto! (le tiran con cubos de hielo y se esconde detrás de su onee-chan), GOMEN! YO TAMPOCO QUERÍA ESTO, PERO CUANDO ME SENTÉ A ESCRIBIR ESTO FUE LO QUE SALIO! Yo se que este capitulo es SUPER dramático, pero, pero... NO TENGO PERDÓN DEL IGNEEL (llora lloradamente)

Gracias a

**Anilegnadragneel: **hola, perdón la demora, pero la señora inspiración no llego antes. Era la idea, yo los quería dabass pero me salieron relajados! jaja.

**lau-chan200111: **hola, libido es "con ganas" seguro ya lo habías buscado ja!

sus comentarios alimentan mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo por hoy (esta llena de tomates y huevos) NO ME ODIEN! nos leemos, besitos


	28. Después del dolor

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, este capitulo es muuuy corto, pero por una buena razón, ah por cierto...FALTA POCO PARA EL FINAL!

0000000000000000000000000000000

-DESPUÉS DEL DOLOR-

Veía como todos corrían de aquí para allá, con las manos ocupadas. Suspiro por enésima vez en los 5 minutos que llevaba allí, aunque debía admitir que todo estaba maravillosamente decorado.

-que haces aquí!? Volteo para encontrarse con Gray.

-lo mismo que tu hielitos. Contesto.

-ayudar? NOOOO MEJOR VETE!

-SI QUIERO AYUDAR LO HARE! Grito el pelirosa, intentando agarrar las cajas que el otro traía.

-ah sí… ERZAAAA! Y como invocada la pelirroja tomo las cajas con una mano y con la otra saco a Natsu del gremio y cerró las puertas, prohibiéndole entrar hasta la hora de la fiesta.

…

Desde hacía ya dos minutos todas sus amigas, madre, tías y hermana estaban en silencio, sin dudas era tiempo record, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados parada frente al espejo, lentamente los abrió y allí se quedo contemplándose.

-chica están bien? Oyeron la voz de Laxus del otro lado de la puerta.

-s-si. Contesto Mira. –porque preguntas?

-no las escuche gritar como histéricas y me preocupe. Contesto recibiendo automáticamente gritos de protesta, que lo hicieron sonreír antes de volver a la habitación en la que estaba.

...

-las chicas están bien. Les comento y los hombres relajaron un poco la postura.

-ya casi es la hora. Aviso Kanato, todos asintieron.

…

-COMO QUE NO ESTA? Gritaron Erza y Mira al borde del colapso nervioso, mientras las demás chicas se miraban preocupadas y los chicos las observaban expectantes.

De a poco y sin hacerse notar se escabullo, él tenía una idea el lugar en el que estaría.

…

-no estaba bien que la novia se ausente el día de su boda. Sonrió al oír la voz de Jellal tras ella.

-lo sé… es solo que. Suspiro tratando de calmar las lagrimas.

-se te va a correr el maquillaje. Dijo sentándose a su lado. –mas… es un día importante.

-que no podre compartir con ellos. Paso su mano por las lapidas con los nombres de su amiga y hermano tallados en ellas. –no sabes cuánto me gustaría que Subaru me viera vestida de novia… o pagar la apuesta que hice con Hinata cuando tenía 8 años, ella dijo que me casaría con Laito y debería pagarle un gran alfajor de chocolate. Contó, fijando la mirada en esas malditas piedras.

-es bueno pagar las apuestas. El peliazul le extendió un alfajor que saco del bolsillo de su saco, ella lo tomo sorprendida. –estoy seguro que ambos están viéndote… Subaru , él …te amaba y estaría muy feliz de verte así de hermosa, y estoy seguro que Hinata te regañaría por estar aquí llorando el lugar de…ummmm, como lo diría ella, ¿aprovechando tu noche de bodas?. Soltó dudoso.

-seguro que no lo diría de manera tan delicada. Contesto la pelirroja, dejo el alfajor prometido y dedico una sonrisa a las lapidas, antes de aceptar la mano de Jellal y ponerse de pie.

-eres tan hermosa, hija. Dijo con las lágrimas picándole los ojos.

-lo herede de mamá. Contesto. –gracias Jel… papá.

…

La música sonó de golpe y todos corrieron a sus lugares, Kyoko del brazo de Jellal comenzó a caminar por el altar, fijo la vista en su futuro esposo y la paso por sus amigos, sonriendo.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, cuando al lado de Laito parados vio a Hinata y Subaru agarrados de la mano y sonriéndolo, ellos realmente estaban allí con ella, apoyándola.

Sia sintió algo cálido tocar su cintura y una sensación que creí nunca volvería a experimentar, cerró los ojos, dejándose abrazar y sintiendo como una cabeza era apoyada en su espalda, "Subaru" susurro entre lágrimas, le dirigía una mirada a su madre la cual tenía una mano en su pecho y lloraba de igual modo, cuando las miradas se conectaron se dirigieron a Kyoko la cual sonreía de sobre manera al igual que Jellal solo que esta también lloraba. Vieron como Kyoko despegaba su vista de ellas para dirigirla a Ayato.

El Fullbaster, lloraba a mares tomándose con fuerza el pecho, por un momento él la sintió, como su amada hermana apoyaba su espalda en él y tomaba una mano para jugar con sus dedos, miro a sus padres que también lloraban, igual que sus tíos y amigos, también noto como el agarre de las manos de Felicita y Kanato se hacías mas fuerte mientras asentían.

Cuando por fin la pelirroja llego al altar, todos ya estaban llorando, tomo de las manos a Laito y ambos giraron a ver al párroco.

-queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido aquí hoy, para celebrar la unión de Laito Dreyar y Kyoko Fernandez…

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, debo admitir que si... senti el odio de TODOS, pero la historia tomo ese rumbo sin que me diera cuenta! LO JURO!

Gracias a

**Mermaid Slayer: **hola, si Kanato (hijo de Wendy) es el novio de Hinata, no para ERA el novio...no soy mala, la mayor parte del tiempo por lo menos no (pone carita pensativa)no!

**lau-chan200111: **hola, no soy cruel (se pone a pensar de vuelta), no abra mas muertes, lo juro! POR FAVOR NO LLORESSSSS!

**Issalovee: **hola, jajaja hasta el nakama power tiene sus limites. Este cap es corto y tranquilo, pero el próximo va a estar picante!

**Anilegnagragneel: **hola, que te dediquen capitulos es una de las ventajas de comentar. Bueno creo que este cap responde tu pregunta, y POR EL AMOR DE KAMI-SAMA TOMA MUCHA AGUA! NO MUERAS! TENES QUE LEER EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA!

sus comentarios son el alimento de mi autoestima creativo!

Ok, eso es todo... a por cierto, esoty de vacaciones por lo que escribire mas seguido! Nos leemos, besitos!


	29. Luz y Futuro

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejos, perdón por la demora...bueno tengo algo importante que contarles, recuerdan que el capitulo anterior les dije que era corto por una buena razón? Bueno ya verán por que (ríe malvadamente) y segundo este es **EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA **, no se infarten, mejor lean y después opinen!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-LUZ Y FUTURO-

Ruido, voces, gritos, gente corriendo, una luz brillante. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la brillante luz, de aquel lugar tan conocido, la enfermería del gremio. Giro la cabeza, encontrándose la cara de su madre sonriente.

-por fin despiertas. Susurro junto a ella.

-que paso?

-poco después de que llegamos todos ustedes cayeron inconscientes. Entonces todas las imágenes asaltaron la cabeza de la pelirosa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Hi…nata y Suba…ru?

-ellos…

-porque diablos todos me miran así? Giro con brusquedad la cabeza al oír esa voz cargada de ironía. A unas pocas camas de la suya, parcialmente vendada Hinata los miraba a todos con duda.

-HINATAAAA! Grito Ayato que se tiro sobre su hermanita llorando.

-pero… que mierda! La menor devolvió el abrazo y se preocupo al ver como todos sus amigos lloraban.

Por su parte Nashi busco con la mirada a Subaru para verlo descansar plácidamente en las piernas de Felicita.

-todo fue un sueño… susurro para sí misma y sonrió.

-bueno, ahora que todos han despertado, les contare lo que paso. Hablo Laxus entrando a la enfermería, seguido de sus tíos.

-RECUERDO-

Se habían encontrado con los nekos heridos que a gritos les pedían que se apresuraran, poco después apareció Virgo que en un pozo los transporto a donde estaban los niños.

Ignoraron a todos los inconscientes, y corrieron guiados por los gritos de dolor, para llegar en el momento en el que sus hijos formaban un semi circulo con Hinata y Subaru en el centro, su poder mágico era nulo, Juvia se quedo parada en plena corrida y temblando llevo sus manos a su boca mientras sus ojos se fijaron en su hija, Gray corrió aun más fuerte y se tiro al suelo, pero al querer tocarla Ayato lo corrió con brusquedad, sus ojos estaban vacios y las lagrimas salían solas de ellos, el cuerpo entero le temblaba, lo abrazó y de un rápido movimiento giro el rostro para buscar a su ahijada, Kyoko tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de un inconsciente Jellal y su mano fijamente agarrada a la de su hermano, los ojos bien abiertos y sin una lagrima corriendo por él.

Natsu se fijo en el estado deplorable de todos los niños, la mayoría tenia la mirada desorbitada y el rostro lleno de lagrimas, vio como Lucy abrazaba a su hija, Gray hacia lo mismo con Ayato, Mira, Cana, Ever y Gajeel tenían abrazados a sus hijos, mientras Wendy le pasaba poder mágico a los menores, Minerva abrazaba a su hijo, Laxus se fijaba en Erza y Sia y Sting abrazaba a Juvia.

-Minerva, puedes trasladar a los niños al gremio? Consulto, ella solo asintió. –chicas vayan con ellos, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los demás. Aseguro el pelirosa. –Gray, tu también vete.

-Virgo, quédate y ayúdalos en lo que necesites. Pidió Lucy.

Cuando ellas habían desaparecido con los heridos, lentamente y en silencio se dirigieron a la persona que tenía clavada todas las espadas.

-son las espadas de Erza? Pregunto Bacchus.

-sí, pero fue Kyoko quien las uso. Confirmo Gajeel.

-encarguémonos de los heridos. Ordeno Laxus.

…

Al llegar al gremio, todos corrieron para ayudar a los jóvenes, agradecieron que Porlyusica ya estuviera allí, ya que gracias a ella Hinata y Subaru lograron estabilizarse. Wendy curo las heridas más graves, dejando a Mira las demás, mientras Juvia y Gray lloraban agradecidos con la vieja curandera.

-FIN DEL RECUERDO-

-de eso ya pasaron casi 2 semanas. Finalizo. –Nashi y Hinata eran las que faltaban despertar.

Repasando con la vista vio a todos sus amigos, algunos mas heridos que otros, excepto Kyoko ella se veía radiante, sin una sola venda, una gotita se escurrió por su nuca, "muy típico de una Scarlet" pensó.

-es bueno que no te murieras flamita, seria aburrido no poder patearte el trasero.

-eso crees rayito de cuarta, espera que me recupere por completo y te partiré la cara.

-menos mal, hubiera sido muy feo de tu parte dejar viudo a charquitos sin casarse primero.

-CIERRA EL PICO NEJI, NADIE TE ESTA MOLESTANDO CON TAIGA!

-que yo qué?

-no te hagas la desentendida, todos sabemos de ustedes. Hinata unía sus dedos índices y subía y bajaba las cejas.

-cierto. Ayato asentía.

-NADIE PIDIO TU OPINIO TSUNDERE! Grito la Redfox.

-es cierto Ayato, antes de molestar a alguien decídete primero. Comento Felicita.

-que me decida? El Fullbaster miro a su hermana, que lo miraba de manera acusadora y juntando todo el valor del mundo camino firme hacia Nashi que lo miraba sorprendida. –ok, me decido. Y sin más y al mejor estilo Hinata Fullbaster, Ayato tomo de la cara a la pelirosa y le partió la boca con un furioso beso que fue correspondido de inmediato. Los más jóvenes comenzaron a silbar y aplaudir, mientras Laxus, Erza, Mira y Gray sostenían a un furioso Natsu, Kyoko giro sobre sus talones y beso a Laito que la tenia dulcemente abrazada, igual que su cuñada Felicita bajo la cabeza y beso Subaru que mantenía la cabeza en sus piernas, Hinata se levanto de la cama y pasando el brazo por los hombros de Kanato lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso.

-Neji. Llamo la peliceleste. –esperas una invitación? Tomo de la camisa al rubio y lo beso.

-y bueno, ya que estamos. Shu tomo a Sia de la cintura y de un movimiento brusco la acerco a él besándola poco después.

Los adultos por otro lado intentaban que 3 padres celosos no rompieran la atmosfera romántica, Laxus teniendo a Natsu, Erza a Gray y Mira a Gajeel, aunque el realidad la albina simplemente estaba parada frente al pelinegro con un aura muy amenazante rodeándola.

-ahí niños! Las vocesitas de Reiji, Deito y Fran resonaron en la habitación, asiendo que todos volvieran a la realidad y se miraran entre ellos, algunos muy sonrojados (Neji, Kanato, Nashi, Ayato, Sia), otros orgullosos (Taiga, Hinata y Shu los cuales se felicitan entre ellos) y dos más que consolidadas parejas sonrientes.

-se guuuussssssstan! Gritaron todos los nekos, produciendo una risa masiva de ¡TODO EL GREMIO! Que estaba perfectamente acomodado para poder verlos por la pequeña puerta de la enfermería.

-ahora se vienen los noviazgos. Comento Charlie.

-y los compromisos. Agrego Draco.

-y la boda. Dijo soñando Maki.

-y los niños gehe. Soltó Lily.

-NUEVOS MIEMBROS, AYE!

-AHÍ QUE CELEBRAR! Todo mundo se fijo en la primera que acababa de aparecer con una copa en la mano.

-TENDRÉ TATARANIETOS, WUAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

-UN AÑO DESPUÉS-

-mierda, mierda, MIERDAAAA! Gritaba un pelirosa que corría por un pasillo como loco, se encontró con la puerta que lo separaba de su destino y entro sin tocar, todos los presentes giraron a verlo.

-casi me atrapan. Dijo de golpe, recuperando el aire.

-y como te fue? Pregunto Gray, el otro sonrió y metió la mano dentro de su saco, todos los hombres estaban expectantes. –esto nos costara una vida de pescados y kiwis. Los demás asintieron, pero antes de poder terminar de sacar lo conseguido la puerta fue volteada, dejando a unas furiosas Erza y Mira, los hombres retrocedieron varios pasos ante las miradas amenazantes.

-esto es muy bajo. La pelirroja tomo las fotos del saco de Natsu y se marcho de allí.

-chicos malos. Regaño la albina retirándose también.

-nos descubrieron. Sentencio rendido Gray.

-no podremos verlas hasta la ceremonia. Se quejo Ayato.

-no es justo que solo Jellal oji-san y Gajeel oji-san puedan verlas. Agrego Kanato.

-es lógico, ellos son los padres. Corrigió Shu.

-debo esperar tanto para poder casarme con Feli, se vería tan hermosa de blanco. Comenzó a soñar Subaru, ganándose miradas confundida y enternecidas de los mayores.

-siempre y cuando no sea un casamiento de apuro, no habrá ningún problema. Comento Laito.

-a que te refieres con de apuro? Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-que no la dejes embarazada. Respondió el rubio.

-eh!?yo jamás le falte el respeto a Feli… eso no pasara hasta que ella esté lista. Contesto dejando a los adultos sorprendidos.

-ese es mi hijo! Celebro Jellal, abrazando al pequeño, haciendo que los demás sonrieran. –tú no dirás nada con respecto a la pureza de Sia? Indago con un aura aterradora, mirando como Shu temblaba.

-en mi defensa, ella… es… es AHIJADA DE MIRA! Grito escondiéndose detrás de su padre, de golpe los mayores negaron con la cabeza y Laxus poso su mano en el hombro del castaño.

-te comprendo. Se solidarizo, Gray miro a su yermo con lastima.

-Hinata es mi sobrina, pero sé que heredo muuucho de la mujer de la lluvia… solo debes resistir. Aconsejo Gajeel a sabiendas que si en esa relación había una depravado sexual, esa era la pequeña hija de su amiga, Kanato solo lo miraba confundido.

-oye charco , que le has hecho tu a mi preciosa Nashi? La voz de Natsu se oía de ultra tumba y más cuando era acompañada de la voz de Leo.

-yo? Etto, etto…etto… … … nada?

…

-qué diablos es todo ese fuego? Indago Taiga.

-creo que Natsu oji-san me dejo sin hermano. Lloriqueo Hinata.

-NATSU COMPÓRTATE! Grito Lucy, de inmediato el fuego desapareció y el ruido ceso.

-ara ara, cuéntenme que prepararon para la noche de bodas. Curioseo Mira.

-crema batida. Contesto Taiga.

-chocolate liquido. Contesto Kyoko.

-ah?, queremos saber que ropa usaran. Explico Felicita, ganándose las miradas mas llenas de lujuria y picardia que vio jamás en su corta vida.

-crema batida.

-chocolate liquido.

Hinata, Sia y Mira asentían divertidas ante la "vestimenta" de las chicas, mientras Lucy, Levy y Erza no terminaban de creer lo que habían oído, Nashi y Felicita estaban muy rojas.

-eso…usaran? Pregunto la pelirroja.

-es una gran idea. Sentencio Levy después del shock.

-es verdad, de todas formas la ropa tampoco duraría mucho. Agrego Hinata riendo.

-no quisiera romper esta atmósfera pervertida que se formo, pero… ya es hora. Comunico Nashi.

…

El gremio estaba perfectamente decorado para la ocasión, todos lucían muy elegantes y felices, incluso los invitados de otros gremios.

Paradas en la puerta, cada una del brazo de su padre, miraron al frente, para encontrarse con ellos perfectos parados en el altar.

Laito vestía un impecable traje negro y el cabello bien peinado hacia atrás, Neji igual solo que con una cola de caballo alta.

Kyoko tenía un vestido blanco con un escote corte corazón profundo, bien ajustado a la cintura y con una falda grande que caía con brillos hasta el suelo, con el cabello recogido en un rodete con forma de flor y el velo, a su lado Taiga llevaba el pelo trenzado hacia un costado con algunas flores dispersadas y sin velo, su vestido blanco se mantenía en sus hombros y seguía con un escote recto pero ajustado que delineada sus pechos, cintura y estomago, la parte de la falda era en caída de seda al estilo princesa.

Ambos padres lloraban, pero lo disimulaban lo máximo posible, las damas llevaban vestidos cortos y sensuales color lila y los chicos trajes negros con camisa lila y las madres que deslumbraban, igual que las madrinas y padrinos que también lloraban.

-los hombres son mas emocionales que nosotras. Se susurro Hinata a Felicita, ante la vista, la albina solo asentía apenada.

Ya en el altar y después de técnicamente obligar a Gajeel a dejar a Taiga, la ceremonia comenzó, todos guardaron silencio, hasta los votos.

-Neji Dreyar, aceptas a Kyoko para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-por supuesto.

-Kyoko Fer…

-OIGA PADRE SON 4, Y LA FIESTA NOS ESPERA APURE! Se oyó la voz de Natsu seguida de un quejido de dolor, el párroco miro a los novios todos ellos asintieron, el suspiro.

-al estilo Fairy Tail. Susurro. –Kyoko aceptas a Laito?

\- sí.

-tu Neji, aceptas a Taiga?

-de por vida.

-Taiga, lo aceptas?

-sí.

-los anillos! El pequeño Asami de un año y dos meses se acerco con una almohadita llevando los anillos para Laito y la pequeña Nakar de 4 meses siendo llevada hasta el altar por Lily llevaba los anillos de su hermana.

Cada uno agarro los anillos, los coloco en la fina mano de su mujer.

-los declaro marida y mujer, pueden besar a la novia… AYE!

-AYE!

…

El ruido de la música que sonaba la obligo a alejarse un poco de la fiesta y refugiarse en el silencio de la piscina, se saco los zapatos y recogió su vestido para meter los pies al agua.

-han sido un día largo.

-ni que lo digas, todo el mundo esta tan feliz con los casamientos.

-todos esperaban una boda, pero no una doble.

-cierto, que Laito y Neji lo planearan todo fue una gran sorpresa. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

-son buenos chicos. Jellal acaricio los cabellos escarlatas de su hija mayor.

Después de aquel horrible día en el que casi todos mueren, ellos se habían sentado a hablar tranquilamente, entonces el tubo la oportunidad de contarle que la razón por la cual no acudió apenas se entero fue porque el odio lo invadió de tal manera que solo pudo salir a cazar a los bastardos, pero hasta que logro hallarlos y vengarse había pasado ya un tiempo además que uno de ellos se había logrado escapar con vida no podía presentase con ella y entendía perfectamente que su hija no quisiera saber nada de él, entonces Kyoko dejo salir todo lo que sentía insultándolo y golpeando para terminar abrazada a él llorando y diciéndole que era su padre y que sin importar que ella lo amaba.

Las cosas habían resultado fantásticas para todos ese año, y aun se sorprendía al recordar como su ahora esposo y cuñado llegaron hace menos de un mes con dos sobres, uno para ella y otro para Taiga, al abrirlos y sacar la tarjeta se encontraron con que eran las invitaciones a sus bodas ,que ya tenía fecha y lugar y además habían sido enviadas, ellos habían organizado todo con ayuda de sus padres y suegros, dejando para ellas solo la elección de vestido, por obviedad ellas contestaron que si fascinadas por la idea de una boda doble, aunque la luna de miel seria en lugares distintos para cada pareja y lo agradecía ya que ella y su amiga planeaban tener su primera vez en su primera noche de casados. Comenzó a reír cuando la frase más descarada que jamás creyó oír salió de Hinata "tanto tiempo sin nada? Mínimo se comportan como actrices de peli porno para recompensar" .

-de que te ríes? Pregunto su padre.

-acabo de recordar algo gracioso… vamos, esta por pasar algo bueno. Ambos Fernández se pararon, pero solo Kyoko avanzo, Jellal la miro alejarse con su bello vestido de novia convertida en toda una mujer a solo un paso de formar su familia propia y no pudo evitar recordarla diciendo sus primeras palabras, aprendiendo a caminar, sonriendo solo para èl.

-apresúrate papá! Y sonrió, porque ella nunca dejaría de ser su princesita.

-ya voy.

…

Comida, alcohol, música, familia y amigos, Ayato vio como su amiga entraba junto con Jellal y de un asentimiento de cabeza, fue a buscar a su novia.

-se las robo. Dijo antes de alzarla como un costal de papas y cargarla en su hombro, camino con ella hasta el segundo piso y la bajo.

-pero, que día… Nashi miro el gremio, la música se había detenido y las luces estaban prendidas, su corazón se acelero.

-flamita. Ayato se arrodillo frente a ella y saco una pequeña cajita color rojo. –me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? El anillo tenía una hermosa joya en forma de gota, él le mostro como en su mano se veía un anillo con una joya en forma de llama.

Inevitablemente la pelirosa llevo sus manos a la boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, por un segundo paso su mirada por sus amigas que asentían emocionadas, sus amigos que sonreían orgullosos, sus padrinos mirándola con ilusión y sus padres llorando, fijo sus ojos en los de Ayato.

-claro que si charco nudista! Y se abalanzo sobre él.

FIN.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, que les pareció? Personalmente creo que es demasiada información, pero me senté y salio ademas mis colaboradores (mi onee-chan y mis nakamas) quedaron conforme, pero es a ustedes a quienes tiene que gustarle. Aclaro por si alguien no entendió,** todo lo que ocurre en el capitulo anterior fue un sueño de Nashi, **a que me odiaron! jajaja.

Gracias a

**Issalovee :** hola, ejem, en este fic no existen los finales tristes, todo el mundo es feliz! Espero que te haya gustado!

por comentar, tu comentario es el alimento de mi autoestima creativo.

TAN TA TA TAN! E FINITE! Mis queridos conejitos espero les haya gustado este ultimo capit... esperen que me llama mi onee-chan (de fondo se las ve discutir discutidamente) bueno me acaban de informar que tendremos... (tambores) **EPILOGO! **Así que nos leemos y besitos!


	30. Epilogo

los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Mashima-troll, yo solo los uso por diversión.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

_-_llamada telefónica o mensaje.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

**NOTA: mis conejos, es mu difícil terminar una historia en la que derroche tanto esfuerzo, pero las cosas cumplen un ciclo, quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia, la pusieron en favoritos, followers y la comentaron, ustedes fueron la mayor inspiración. Antes de dejarlos leer este epilogo (que fue escrito con todo el amor del mundo) les voy a dejar los anime/manga de los que saque varios nombres, ya que por obviedad use nombres de personajes que me gustan.**

*** **Diabolik lovers: Ayato, Laito, Kanato, Subaru, Shu, Reiji (los hermanos Sakamaki)

*****Naruto: Neji, Hinata (creo que este es muy obvio)

***** Katekyo Hitman Reborn : Kyoko, Tsuna, Kyoya, Takeshi, Dino, Haru, Mukuro (los últimos 5 se mencionan en este capitulo)

*** **Toradora: Taiga.

el resto son de diversos animes/mangas, que no me acuerdo.

Sin mas a LEER!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

-EPILOGO-

-20 AÑOS ATRÁS-

Taiga respiraba profundo, podía oír la tranquila voz de Kanato decirle que respirara y lo hacía, solo que el dolor, en su mente se formularon miles de maneras de torturar al responsable de su actual sufrimiento, entonces grito.

-ESTE ES EL DÍA MAS FELIZ DE MI VIDA, PERO VOY A MATARTE NEJI…LO JURO POR METALLICANA QUE TE DESTRIPO!

Como buen y valiente hombre que era Neji Dreyar estaba hecho bolita en un rincón de la sala de espera, rezando por que su mujer solo delirara y no cumpliera su palabra.

Laxus sudaba frió rememorando el día del nacimiento de sus hijos y las dulces palabras de su esposa, Gajeel al igual que Lily lloraban abrazados a Jet y Droy, Laito prestaba atención a la cara de su hermano y padre, a los gritos y miraba a su embarazada esposa, suspiro largo y rendido preparándose para ser cruelmente masacrado por Kyoko.

El resto del gremio simplemente estaba apostando.

-al cuento tiempo de casados las dejaran embarazadas? Cuestiono una de las enfermeras.

-Taiga al mes y Kyoko al mes una semana. Contesto Nashi.

-creo que a partir de ahora esta sala se usara más seguido. Le informo Mira, definitivamente la sala de neonatología Fairy Tail, sería utilizada mucho más seguido.

Después de 5 horas de trabajo de parto, Kanato como mejor amigo de la parturienta y obstetra de cabecera de todas las futuras madres del gremio (cosa que habían decidido las chicas sin consultarle y que el debía de acatar si deseaba seguir vivo) salió de la sala sonriente y lloroso, haciéndoles una seña con la cabeza todos se acercaron con cuidado.

Taiga estaba recostada en una cama con dos bultitos, Levy a su lado lloraba. Neji entro corriendo seguido por Gajeel, Laito, Nashi y el resto.

-ellos son Takeshi. Levanto a un pequeño bebe de cabellos negros y ojos azules. –y Mukuro. El otro tenía cabellos rubios y ojos rojos. Neji lloraba mientras tocaba con delicadeza a los pequeños.

-ohhh mi ahijado. Laito y Kyoko se acercaron a Takeshi.

-y el nuestro. Dijo Nashi junto a Kanato tocando la manito de Mukuro.

-gracias. Susurro el rubio a su mujer que lo miro y sonriendo le dijo.

-no agradezcas… todavía debo destriparte.

A todo esto ciertos abuelos uno rubio y otro pelinegro babeaban y tenían ojos con forma de corazón.

…

-esto es demasiado. Murmuro Laxus, hacia una semana habían nacido sus primeros nietos y ahora su otra nuera estaba en trabajo de parto, incluso para un hombre tan duro como él eso era demasiada emoción. Se fijo en como Cana y Shu levantaban apuestas sobre los sexos de los gemelos, el color de sus cabellos y ojos.

-entiéndelos, podrían tener el cabellos rojo, azul, blanco, rubio. Le decía su esposa, la cual se lo tomaba todo de manera muy natural.

-estas muy tranquila no crees? Le pregunto, entonces la albina lo miro y girando un poco su cabeza le señalo a Erza y Jellal, ambos tensos como nunca se los había visto, la pelirrojo exprimía la mano de su esposo y él no parecía inmutarse.

-prefieres que esta así? dijo ella con ironía.

4 horas después, Kanato partero oficial de esa generación salió.

Al entrar a la sala, lo primero que notaron fue a Laito inconsciente y ensangrentado en el suelo. Después a Kyoko dormida, según Kanato por los sedantes y a Sia con una pequeña de cabellos blancos y ojos marrones en brazos, al lado de ella Felicita sostenía a su ahijada de cabellos rojos y ojos azules con la marca sobre su ojo derecho.

-ellas son Kaede y Saeko Dreyar Fernández. Presento Kanato, sonriente.

Erza , al igual que Laxus y Jellal lloraban cascaditas, mientras los padrinos Neji y Subaru exigían alzar a las pequeñas.

-mis niños tiene primitas con las que jugar ya. Dijo feliz Taiga.

-4 niños Dreyar Strauss, que también tienen genes Redfox y Scarlet…siniestro. Murmuro Hinata haciendo que a todo el gremio les recorriera un escalofrió.

-19 AÑOS ATRÁS-

El embarazo de Sia fue una noticia muy mal digerida por la Fernández mayor que zamarreó al pobre Shu hasta que casi le saca las tripas y aunque debió ser separa de él por TODOS los hombres del gremio, después se retracto de su forma de actuar a coincidencia de que seguramente había sido su depravada hermana la que no le había dado tiempo a buscar protección antes de abusar de él, como hacia normalmente. Y no es que Shu fuera un alma pura que jamás había corrompido a su novia, lo cierto era que en su relación al igual que en la de Hinata y Kanato, ellas eran las sexopatas, cosas que sacas cuando estas con la ahijada de Mira y la hija de Juvia.

Pero ahora que la peliazul estaba en la sala de parto junto a su ¿esposo? . La pobre Kyoko había sido sedada, para resguardar la estructura del hospital y la vida de su cuñado, todos mantenían apuestas, esta vez dirigidas por Happy, ya que Cana no estaba en condiciones. Esta vez Erza y Jellal estaban un poco más relajados, al contrario de Subaru que mantenía junto a Bacchus un mar de lagrimas.

3 horas después, Kanato algo demacrado salió de la sala de parto dándoles espacio a los abuelos y tíos para que entraran.

-ella es Haru Glow Fernández. Informo lloroso el castaño, mientras mostraba a la beba de cabellos azules, Sia miraba como todos discutían por sobre quienes serian los padrinos y es que no lo habían decidido todavía.

-18 AÑOS ATRÁS-

-el hielo es un antojo común que Juvia tenia cuanto estaba embarazada de Ayato. Le contó a su pelirosa nuera, al verla devorar hielo. Esa información la hizo salir corriendo a la enfermería arrastrando a Kanato por el cuello, Juvia sonrió con malicia, seria abuela.

Poco después de 15 minutos Kanato bajo, sonriendo como un niño pequeño, se paro detrás de su novia y le hizo seña con la cabeza que mirara hacia las escaleras. De ellas bajaba Nashi rodeada de por un aura rosa y tocando su vientre, por alguna razón Ayato cayó bajo sus pies y no Juvia no lo empujo ni nada de eso, al levantar la cabeza noto esa extraña aura, que inmediatamente lo rodeo también a él, embobado se levanto y comenzó a asentir con la cabeza, seguido de la Dragneel que salto sobre él y lo beso con dulzura.

SNIFF, SNIFF.

-no me digas que… dijo Gajeel.

-me jodes. Siguió Neji

-un sobrino nuevo. Sonrió Laito.

-otro bebé. Babeo Laxus, de inmediato voltearon a ver a Natsu, el cual lloraba agarrado de las piernas de Lucy, buena de una ya que de la otra se colgada llorando Loke.

-wuah, yo creí que sería madre primero que Ayato. Comento Hinata , antes de desmayarse de la emoción.

-AHHHHHHHHH! Grito Kanato al notar lo dicho por la Fullbaster. Gray solo murmuraba: abuelo, abuelo:

No paso mucho tiempo para que el útero de Taiga se pudiera celoso y volviera a quedar embarazada.

…

Nashi estaba sumamente relajada, ella no gritaba, ni insultaba o amenazaba a nadie, a decir verdad tanto silencio había hecho a todos preocuparse un poco. Había hablado con todos durante el trayecto a la sala y cuando Kanato le pregunto a quien quería dentro ella, pidió a su madre y madrina…luego a su cuñada a Kyoko y Taiga, después se retracto y pidió que entrara Ayato, pero al verlo tan nervioso cambio de opción pidiendo mejor a Natsu.

Cana, Happy dirigían las apuestas, mientras Draco lloraba siendo consolado por su madre.

-es que…tendré un sobrinito, un pequeñito, que será precioso como Nashi y podre jugar con él y cuidar de él y malcriarlo y compartirle mi pescado… estoy tan feliz. Había confesado el pequeño neko, conmoviendo a todos. Juvia y Lucy platicaban felices sobre lo lindo que seria el nieto que tendrán en común, mientras Gray murmuraba: abuelo, abuelo: como había estado haciendo desde que se entero de la noticia.

Dentro de la sala Natsu dejo de lado toda su inmadurez, para ofrecerle a su amada primogénita el apoyo que ella necesitaba.

-recuerdas, lo hermosa que estabas cuando te casaste? Te veías maravillosa con ese gran vestido blanco. Relataba él, mientras limpiaba el sudor de la frente de Nashi.

-puja, Nashi, puja. Ordenaba Kanato.

2 horas después, Kanato volvía a salir de la sala murmurando que porque mierda era el el partero.

Ayato entro sin esperar el permiso, pero quedo helado al ver a su mujer con un bultito de cabellos azul oscuro entre sus brazos, ella levanto la cara y le sonrió.

-dime si no es hermoso, Kyoya Fullbaster Dragneel. Dijo ella pasándole al bebe.

Gray y Natsu se abrazaron llorando y felicitándose mutuamente, mientras Lucy y Juvia asentían orgullosas ante la prueba física del amor entre sus hijos, Asami trataba de escalar hasta la cama para ver a su sobrino.

-es muy lindo el mocoso. Dijo Aquarios al verlo.

-vaya con la madrina. Dijo Ayato al pasárselo y aunque la sirena hizo un ademan de negarse al tener entre sus brazos unas cuantas y traicioneras lagrimas se le escaparon, Loke la abrazo para ver bien a su ahijado, sin dudas la mejor de ser un espíritu celestial era el hecho de no envejecer, miro a su amada ahijada Nashi y luego a su amado ahijado Kyoya y lloro de la emoción.

…

5 meses después el gremio volvía a estar en la sala de espera, esta vez por Taiga, quien aseguro que si su esposo insistía en otro hijo, el seria quien quedara embarazado.

Las enfermeras del hospital se habían habituado tanto a tener a FT ahí que ni se molestaban en pedir que hicieran silencio.

Esta vez Neji si había entrado a la sala de parto, arrastrado por Kanato que alegaba que debía ser hombre y asistir al nacimiento, así es como después de 6 horas, la DS del hierro dio a luz a una preciosa beba de cabellos celestes y ojos marrones.

-Akane Dreyar Redfox, gehe. Había presentado Gajeel, ya que su yerno estaba medio muerto en el suelo y su hija lloraba junto con su esposa de la emoción.

-16 AÑOS ATRÁS-

Kanato había sido brutalmente utilizado como objeto sexual por su novia, sin obtener ningún resultado, Hinata incluso se había hecho diversos exámenes para saber si tenía algún problema y aunque todos aseguraban que su salud era optima, no había podido quedar embarazada, cosa que por obviedad también le preocupaba. Había sido Polyusica la que le había dicho que posiblemente no podría tener hijos por secuelas de alguna violenta batalla que hubiera lastimado su utero.

Pero la noticia de que su cuñada estaba nuevamente embarazada le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Ayato había hablado con ella del tema todo el tiempo, ambos sabían que Juvia había tenido complicaciones con el parto del mayor y problemas durante el embarazo de la menor y que por esa razón sus padres habían decidido no tener más hijos.

Pero un día Hinata se levanto de un humor maravilloso y secuestro literalmente a su novio dejando una nota que aseguraba que volverían a tiempo para que Kanato atendiera en parto de la pelirosa.

Terminaron casándose en un pequeño e improvisado altar a la orilla del mar, utilizando a dos completos desconocidos como testigos. Estando alejados de todo el niñerio que correteaba por el gremio y de las crecientes y constantes barrigas de sus amigas, Kanato esperaba que Hinata se pusiera mejor y así fue.

Caminando por las montañas, la pareja había descubierto un pueblo muy bien escondido totalmente destruido, entre los escombros y cadáveres, el DS del viento reconoció un sonido, llanto, se acerco descubriendo a un pequeño niño de 3 años llorar desconsolado sobre dos cadáveres.

-Hinata. Llamo a su esposa, que inmediato se horrorizo con la escena, estaban seguros que esos cuerpos tendrían mínimo 2 semanas de muertos, lo que indicaba que el pequeño, había pasado ese tiempo a la intemperie.

-niño, ven. La Fullbaster tomo al pequeño de cabellos rojos y ojos ámbar y lo llevo con ellos de vuelta a FT.

…

Como la carta decía Kanato había llegado justo para el parto de Nashi, tan justo que entro a la sala y saco a rastras al médico que estaba por atender el parto.

-EL ÚNICO QUE ASISTIRÁ EL PARTO DE MIS AMIGAS SERÉ YO! Había gritado seguido de diversos insultos.

A las chicas les cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca, el que siempre se quejaba de que era obligado a asistirlas.

\- Hinata, quien es este precioso niño. Pregunto Kyoko tomando en brazos al niño que acompañaba a su amiga, así ella se dispuso a contar la historia, conmoviendo y enfureciendo a todos.

Después de una hora el pequeño pelirrojo despertaba refregando sus ojitos y al verse entre gente desconocida, comenzó a llorar.

-tranquilo, mi amor, no pasa nada. Lo tranquilizó Taiga.

-quiero a mi mama. Pedía en entre sollozos.

-tu mamá? Pregunto dolida Felicita.

-sí, ella es hermosa, de cabellos largo y oscuro. Comenzó a relatar con una tierno brillo en sus ojitos.

-oh, ya despertaste. La voz de Hinata hizo que el niño volteara como un rayo y corriera hacia ella agarrándose de sus piernas.

-MAMÀ! Exclamo, todos los presentes guardaron silencio y fijaron su atención en aquella escena, Hinata sonreía maravillada y tomaba al niño en sus brazos.

Que se encontraran había sido perfecto, él estaba solo en el mundo y ella en busca de un ser al que desbordarle todo su amor maternal.

-ellos son Juvia y Gray son mis papas, ellos son Romeo y Wendy son los papas de Kanato, ellas son. Y le presento a todos los del gremio, el niño asentía.-diles tu nombre.

\- yo soy Dino, Dino Col, con… como? Le pregunto a Hinata, todos rieron divertidos ante la escena.

-Conbolt Fullbaster. Le dicto al oído.

-Dino Conbolt Fullbaster. Y sonrió brillante y tierno.

3 horas después, Kanato salió siendo recibido por la cara de felicidad de sus amigos y el abrazo de su hijo adoptivo.

-ella es Nagisa. Les dijo Nashi, mostrando a la niña de cabellos rosas, Ayato por algún motivo tenía un poco chamuscada las manos.

-préstamelo. Ordeno Hinata, miro atento a su ahijada y le sonrió a Draco, que era el padrino. -ejem, por cierto, Kanato y yo nos casamos.

-QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! gritaron haciendo temblar el gremio.

-15 AÑOS ATRÁS-

Elfman sostenía a Subaru de la camisa y lo sacudía de manera violenta.

-DEJAR EMBARAZADA A UNA MUJER NO ES DE HOMBRE! Le gritaba.

-pero, ella es mi esposa. Se defendía el Fernández.

-NO ES DE HOMBRE EMBARAZAR A MI HIJA! Rectifico, Eveer bajo sus lentes y convirtió a su esposo en piedra.

-cómo es posible que después de 9 meses de embarazo y estando en la sala de espera, todavía no aceptas que Feli está por ser madre, maldita sea. Se quejaba la castaña, acercándose a su yerno, que salió corriendo a la sala de parto, porque él era un hombre y debía estar allí con ella.

Lissana y Mira consolaban a su hermano que aun no podía entender que su bebe estuviera dando a luz, mientras Bickslow y Freed molestaban a Ever diciéndole abuela.

-ara, ara, quien diría que tener gemelos esta en los genes Strauss. Bromeo la albina feliz.

-y es que es tan lindo tener gemelos! Contesto Taiga.

-ustedes se quejaron durante todo el parto. Las acuso Natsu.

-es el doble de dolor, que esperabas. Las defendió Lucy.

-lo bueno es que por 9 meses, tienes dos. Rio Kyoko divertida.

7 horas había pasado ya y Kanato salía con cara de cansancio y limpiándose la frente.

-que esperan para pasar. Todos obedecieron. –si gritas te haré sacar con Erza. Le informo a Elfman.

La albina se veía maravillosa, sostenía a un niño de cabellos azules y su esposo sostenía a un niño de cabellos rojos.

-ellos son Hiro y Shiro. Presentaron al unisonó, las madrinas Kyoko y Sia y los padrinos Laito y Neji babearon.

Elfman lloraba mientras decía: HOMBRES. HOMBRES:, Eveer y Erza sonreía orgullosas.

-14 AÑOS ATRÁS-

Por primera vez Kanato no asistió un parto de la nueva generación del gremio, había podido controlar el parto de las hermanas Fernández, el de Taiga, Feli y Nashi, pero este no. Seguramente era el miedo que le provocaba presenciar el parto de su mujer.

En su lugar Wendy y Porlyusika estaban allí, una ayudando en el parto y la otra controlando a Hinata.

Dino de 5 años estaba sentado en las piernas de su abuela Juvia, jugando con el cabello de ella mientras cantaba felizmente que tendría una preciosa hermanita.

-estas muy feliz con tu hermanita cierto? Le pregunto Gray.

-sí, mami quería darme un hermanito, y me dará una hermanita, una pequeña perla del mar. Contesto a la pregunta. –pero, porque papá esta así?

-porque los hombres se ponen nerviosos en estas ocasiones amor. Contesto Romeo.

15 horas después, en las que la mayoría de las personas rezaban, Wendy salió de la sala, feliz, hizo un gesto para que guardaran silencio.

En la cama Hinata dormía, con una beba dormida también entre sus brazos.

-Yumiko. Murmuro su padre lloroso, rozando la mejilla rosada de la pequeña. –gracias mi amor. Y beso la frente de su esposa.

-córrete que quiero ver. Lo empujo Dino, que fue levantado por su tío Ayato. –wuuuaaahhh, es bellísima… y chiquita. Razono.

-EN LA ACTUALIDAD-

-ara ara, no les pareció suficiente ponerle el nombre de nuestro gremio a la sala, si no que también han sacado fotos de todos los niños que han nacido aquí. Se reía Mira, viendo una vitrina llena de fotos, que le recordaba los embarazos y partos de sus sobrinas y nueras.

-obviamente, los jóvenes de nuestro gremio se comportan como conejos, gehe!

-a mi me sorprende que estés tan relajado siendo que la que está en la sala de partos es tu hija. Curioseo Jellal.

-bueno, si no me comporto Nakar se enojara conmigo. Contesto con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

-será porque vives amenazando a Asami. Le critico Taiga.

-amenaza a papá y tú con el ya tiene 3 hijos y 20 años juntos. Le dijo Mukuro comiendo un tornillo.

-cierto. Takeshi le quito el tornillo y lo siguió comiendo.

-Gajeel es un acosador de yernos. Dijo burlona Kaede.

La discusión siguió, hasta que por fin Kanato salió de la sala.

-realmente espero que me den un descanso. Murmuro el chico.

-se han dado cuenta que tío Kanato manoseo las partes privadas de las mujeres de todos. Comento Kyoya malicioso.

-mi papá los recibió todos. Siguió Dino.

-menos a Yumiko. Razono Nagisa.

Una vez dentro, Nakar les presento a

-Yuushi Dragneel Redfox.

…

-nuestro gremio no deja de crecer. Le susurro Mira a su esposo.

-ESTAMOS LLENOS DE NIETOS! Lloro Laxus.

FIN.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OH KAMI-SAMA, como ame este capitulo, no pude evitar escribirlo de la misma forma que escribir el primero. Paso de todo, hasta drama (creame el personaje que mas amo de esta historia es Hinata, por eso la hago sufrir por que ella es fuerte). ah que nadie se esperaba que Asami (hijo menor del NaLu) y Nakar (hija menor del GaLe) terminar juntos.

Gracias a **JessyB-rabbit, Issalovee, lau-chan200111 y Anilegnadragneel, **por sus comentarios, realmente les agradezco y espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes en mis proyectos futuros!


End file.
